


Dos vidas

by leet19



Series: Dos Vidas [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Howard Stark is alive, Human!jarvis, Loki is a Hemsworth, Love Triangles, M/M, Natasha is being cruel, Rape/Non-con Elements, Singer!Loki, Steve is "the other", Tom is an Odinson, Tony is a little shit
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 59,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom y Loki se conocen una noche en un bar y se quedan sorprendidos al notar sus parecidos. Tom es el esposo trofeo de Tony  Stark y odia su vida. Loki es un crítico de arte en una revista de sociedad pero desea ser cantante. Los dos hombres, hartos de todo, deciden cambiar de lugar por seis meses. Slash. Mpreg. Frostiron. Hiddlesworth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Two Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751858) by [leet19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19)



**Dos vidas.**

**Sumary:** Tom y Loki se conocen una noche en un bar y se quedan sorprendidos al notar sus parecidos. Tom es el esposo trofeo de Tony  Stark y odia su vida. Loki es un crítico de arte en una revista de sociedad pero desea ser cantante. Los dos hombres, hartos de sus todo, deciden cambiar de lugar por seis meses. Slash. Mpreg. Frostiron. Hiddlesworth.

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, todos pertenecen al universo Marvel o son actores muy conocidos, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

 **Aclaración:** En este fic Jarvis es humano y no, que Loki quiera ser cantante no hará que este fic sea un musical, tal vez una canción por aquí y por allá pero no muy Glee (no que tenga algo en contra de Glee porque es uno de mis programas favoritos).

* * *

 

**Capítulo 1:**

Tom terminó de arreglar la mesa y se marchó hacia su cuarto a darse una ducha, tenía un día ocupado por delante. Media hora después volvió a salir, vestido impecablemente con un traje oscuro y camisa azul claro. Cuando llegó al comedor todos ya estaban sentados en la mesa.

-Ya era hora de que salieras-dijo el hombre sentado en el sitio principal. Anthony Stark, genio, inventor, filántropo y playboy (aunque pensara que nadie lo sabe).

-Lo siento-dijo Tom en voz baja sentando al otro lado de la mesa, frente a él.

-¿Qué sucede Tom? ¿Algo muy importante que hacer?-dijo la pelirroja con voz aburrida antes de que una sonrisa burlona se formara en su rostro-Oh, claro que no, si tú no haces nada más que ir a eventos y presentar tu bonito rostro-Tom apretó los dientes y le dedicó una sonrisa falsa antes de girarse hacia su comida sin decir nada. Natasha Romanov o, más bien, Natasha Barton, era la prima de Anthony y dirige una casa de modas muy famosa; su esposo, Clint Barton, trabaja con Anthony en Industrias Stark.

-Tasha, déjalo, después de todo, para eso está-dijo Tony con voz aburrida sin dejar de comer. Tom ni siquiera notó el velado insulto, ya bastante acostumbrado a eso.

-Permiso-dijo dejando su desayuno casi intacto y saliendo del comedor para coger su saco y algunos papeles que le faltaban.

-Tom, buenos días-el moreno alzó la vista y le sonrió a la mujer rubia que entraba.

-Buenos días, Pepper, te ves muy bien hoy-ella soltó una risita y le sonrió afectuosamente.

-Tú te ves muy guapo ¿Vas a la reunión de beneficencia en el colegio de niños abandonados?

-Sí, justo estoy saliendo para allá.

-Bien, se alegrarán mucho de que estés ahí, realmente necesitan la ayuda.

-No es como que yo haga mucho más que aparecer y entregar el cheque de Tony.

-Al menos aceptas que no sirves para nada más-ambos giraron hacia Natasha que pasaba hacia la cocina.

-Natasha, déjalo-dijo Pepper con tono cortante, la mujer se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino-no le hagas caso, ya sabes que tiene mala sangre.

-No importa, es cierto ¿no?-Pepper iba a protestar pero Tom sacudió la cabeza y compuso una sonrisa-Debo marcharme ahora, te veré luego, Peps-salió del lugar apresuradamente, entró en el elevador y soltó un largo suspiro cuando las puertas se cerraron tras él.

* * *

 

-Deberías ponerle un alto a Natasha-dijo Pepper cuando Tony y ella llegaron a la oficina.

-¿Otra vez con eso, Peps? Natasha solo está haciendo bromas inocentes, no es como para que haga tanto drama por eso.

-Sus bromas no tienen nada de inocentes y, sobre todo, dejaron de ser bromas hace tiempo, le gusta hacerlo sentir mal porque sabe que él no le responderá.

-Si él no puede defenderse a sí mismo, no es mi problema-replicó el moreno revisando unos contratos.

-Es tu esposo, Tony, claro que es tu problema-el hombre le lanzó una mirada irritada e iba a contestar cuando el intercomunicador les interrumpió.

-Señor Stark, el señor Rogers está aquí con los papeles que pidió-los ojos castaños se iluminaron al momento.

-Hazlo pasar, Maggie-Pepper se había puesto rígida desde que escuchó el nombre y fulminó con la mirada al hombre que entraba a la oficina. Capitán Steve Rogers, antiguo soldado, ahora trabajaba con Tony en un proyecto de construcción civil. Y era el amante de Tony-Pepper, lleva estos contratos, creo que necesitan otra revisada en algunas cláusulas-la mujer asintió rígidamente, le lanzó una mirada molesta al rubio y salió con rapidez de la oficina-Steve-sonrió el millonario y saludó al hombre con un hambriento beso-te extrañé anoche.

-Yo también…-susurró antes de apartarse un poco del moreno-pero no sé si debamos seguir haciendo esto, Tony… Pepper me mira como si quisiera matarme cada vez que entro aquí.

-Sabes que es amiga de Tom pero esto no tiene nada que ver con ella, no le dirá nada a nadie.

-Pero Tony… tú estás casado…-dijo con voz distraída porque el genio estaba dejando mordidas a lo largo de su quijada.

-Yo me casé con Tom solo por mi padre y lo sabes-le besó de nuevo-deja esas inseguridades, yo quiero estar contigo ¿Tú no quieres estar conmigo?

-Claro que sí quiero…

-Entonces deja de dudar-dijo finalizando el tema y besándolo con fuerza, Steve le contestó de la misma forma.

* * *

 

Tom observaba por la ventana del auto mientras iban hacia el colegio, su vida en la torre de Stark era cualquier cosa menos fácil. Tom había sido obligado a casarse con Anthony por su padre, Odín; joven, a sus veinte años, había intentado negarse pero su padre impuso su voluntad forzándolo de cualquier manera. Anthony no lo quería, nunca lo hizo, era solo un trofeo para él, después de todo Tom venía de la familia Odinson, una familia poderosa y prestigiosa ¿qué mejor para su imagen que casarse con el hijo menor de la familia? Al principio Tom se había ilusionado un poco, pensando que tal vez ese matrimonio podía funcionar pero pronto se vio traído a la realidad; Anthony le dijo en la misma noche de bodas que su matrimonio era una farsa, serían la pareja perfecta delante de los medios y harían su vida dentro de su casa, la torre Stark, que se convirtió en su prisión. Tom no quería a Tony tampoco, lo respetaba por su trabajo y por lo que representaba pero él conocía al hombre, alcohólico, mujeriego, hiriente en sus palabras y hasta cruel, nunca podría quererlo.

-Señor Tom, hemos llegado-dijo Jarvis-el moreno suspiró y salió del carro, su celular sonó en ese momento.

-¿Diga?

-Tom, cariño-saludó su madre. Frigga era mujer hermosa, amable y amorosa; Tom siempre ha querido más a su madre que a su padre.

-Mamá ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, cariño, muy bien ¿cómo estás tú? ¿ya estás en el colegio?

-Acabo de llegar.

-Oh, me gustaría tanto ir, esos niños necesitan mucha ayuda.

-Lo sé, mamá.

-Llamaba para preguntarte si este fin de semana vendrás a cenar, Thor y Jane estarán aquí también.

-Oh, yo…-la relación entre Thor y Tom no era exactamente genial, Thor era un hermano cariño y sobreprotector pero también podía ser engreído como un niño pequeño y arrogante. Jane, en cambio, era una dulzura de mujer, activa y muy inteligente, a sus tres meses de embarazo aún podía manejar su laboratorio además de a su esposo-claro, estaré ahí, mamá.

-¿Crees que Anthony venga?

-No-respondió con prontitud e hizo una mueca-sabes que él siempre está ocupado, mamá.

-Esa no es excusa, cariño, tú eres su esposo-la voz de su madre sonaba reprobatoria.

-Le preguntaré ¿sí? No te garantizo nada, igual.

-Está bien, cariño, cuídate, ya estaremos hablando después. Te quiero-la comunicación se cortó y Tom guardó el teléfono con algo de pesar.

-No debería mentirle a la señora Frigga, señor-dijo Jarvis acercándose a él.

-¿Y hacerle saber que vivir en esa torre me hace completamente miserable? No, la preocuparía sin motivo, yo puedo soportarlo.

-El señor Anthony puede ser muy difícil a veces, señor.

-Lo sé, Jarvis, lo sé muy bien-dijo mientras entraba en el colegio.

* * *

 

Loki soltó un suspiro hastiado mientras se retiraba de la mesa con poca delicadeza, caminó a paso rápido hasta su cuarto y se controló para no lanzar la puerta. Ugh, a veces le daban ganas de gritar. Unos golpecitos sonaron en la puerta y Loki rodó los ojos antes de abrirle la puerta a su hermano, Chris.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el rubio entrando al cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Claro que estoy bien ¿por qué no estaría bien? no es que haya algo mal en esta familia-dijo derrochando sarcasmo, Chris suspiró.

-Loki…

-Ya sé lo que me dirás, Chris y no quiero escucharlo-espetó el moreno fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Son nuestros padres.

-¿En serio? Porque yo jamás los he visto preocuparse por nosotros.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-Chris, deja de defenderlos, en serio-dijo rodando los ojos-somos nosotros los que traemos el dinero a esta casa, tú al menos trabajas en lo que te gusta, yo tengo que ir a esa revista para entrevistar a estúpidas personas que piensan que son mejores que yo-suspiró con fuerza antes de coger su blazer negro y ponérselo-tengo que irme.

-Loki…

-Te quiero, Chris pero no puedo decir lo mismo de nuestros padres-salió con rapidez sin darle opción a contestar.

* * *

 

-Buenos días, cariño, te ves muy animado esta mañana.

-Cállate, Darcy-dijo Loki como saludo, la castaña solo re rio.

-¿Qué sucedió hoy? ¿Chris, padres, dinero?

-Las dos últimas siempre están en el mismo paquete y Chris en un amor, jamás podría enojarme con él-contestó el moreno sentándose en su cubículo, Darcy se sentó en su escritorio delante de él.

-Hoy es viernes, podrás despejarte, iremos al club con Johnny y Margo.

-Apúntame ahí-respondió mientras empezaba a organizar sus papeles-hoy tengo que ir a una exposición de arte contemporáneo en el museo, después de eso me pasaré al bar.

-¿Vestido de traje?

-Oh, no, esta vez es casual, un artista liberal o una tontería así-dijo Loki distraídamente.

-Creo que esta noche Johnny me pedirá salir.

-Ugh, no de nuevo, Dar, ya te dije que a Johnny no le van las chicas-la castaña rodó los ojos y lo ignoró yéndose a su a escritorio.

-No todos pueden ser gay, Lokes-dijo ella con retintín.

-No pero los que tú sueles escoger lo son-la mujer le tiró un papel pero el moreno lo esquivó moviéndose hacia un lado, riéndose.

* * *

 

Tom se sentía completamente cansado pero contento, los niños habían estado muy felices con la noticia de que podrían comprar más cosas para su colegio, él había jugado con ellos y les había leído cuentos, pasando un rato muy agradable que le permitió olvidar su realidad al menos por unas horas. Terminó de cerrarse su bata de dormir, cogió la pastilla que descansaba en su mesa de noche y la tragó con un poco de agua, luego salió de su dormitorio, caminó por el lugar en silencio hasta llegar a una puerta al otro lado del pasillo, tocó despacio y entró con lentitud cuando le dieron la orden.

-Ve a la cama-Tom soltó un suspiró inaudible y caminó hacia la cama King que había en el cuarto-En tu posición habitual-el moreno apretó los dientes y se quitó la bata antes de colocarse boca abajo.

Tony caminó hacia él aun mirando la Tablet que sostenía en la mano, cogió el lubricante de su mesa de noche y se quitó su propia bata; luego se arrodilló tras él, dejó la Tablet en la cama sin dejar de mirarla y soltó un poco de lubricante en sus dedos. Tom apretó los mandíbula cuando sintió un pegajoso dedo entrar en él, controló su respiración para poder relajar su cuerpo y no resistirse a la invasión. Tony metió otro dedo más apenas esperando a que se acostumbre antes de moverlos dentro y fuera por unos momentos, luego los retiró completamente y se echó lubricante en su erección, acariciándola para que fuera más firme.

-Quédate quieto-a estas alturas Tom no necesitaba que le repitiera esa indicación. La invasión fue rápida y dolorosa, el moreno mordió la almohada y apretó los ojos fuertemente para no dejar que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, luchó por controlar su cuerpo, para relajarlo pero el dolor era demasiado, cada embestida que su esposo daba dentro de él lo hacía sentirse más sucio, más como una puta barata, un objeto. Tony se movió con salvajismo sobre él, deseando por su parte que acabe lo más rápido posible, pensando en Steve, en la tarde que habían pasado y se corrió dentro de Tom con un leve gemido. El moreno sintió alivio cuando Tony por fin terminó, le dolía la parte baja de su cuerpo pero deseaba salir lo más rápido posible de ese cuarto-Dentro de un mes iremos a hacerte una revisión, si no estás embarazado, empezaremos a ver a un especialista de fertilidad.

-Sí, Anthony-respondió Tom cerrándose la bata y apresurándose fuera del cuarto. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, corrió hacia su cuarto y se encerró con seguro. Las lágrimas que habían retenido sus ojos se derramaron por sus mejillas y mordió su puño para acallar sus sollozos. Él jamás había deseado esta vida, odiaba con toda su alma este lugar y nunca traería un hijo a vivir en esta horrible vida, por eso tomaba sus pastillas anticonceptivas antes de ir al cuarto de Tony. Jarvis lo respaldaba, la mano derecha de su esposo quería mucho a Tom y lo entendía, lo protegía como parte de su familia. Tom se sentía muy cansado pero sabía que si se acostaba ahora, tendría pesadillas por lo que decidió que saldría esa noche.

-¿Saldrá, señor Tom?-el moreno saltó ligeramente y le sonrió a Jarvis.

-Sí… necesito despejarme un poco.

-¿Desea que lo lleve?

-¿Anthony no dirá nada?

-El señor Anthony me ha dicho que ya no necesita nada más por ahora.

-Entonces sí, por favor-contestó Tom y ambos salieron del lugar en silencio.

-¿Dónde desea ir esta noche, señor?

-Llévame a un bar, necesito un trago esta noche, Jarvis-el mayordomo asintió y puso el carro en marcha, Tom se pasó todo el camino perdido en sus pensamientos-hemos llegado, señor.

-¿Crees que me reconozcan aquí, Jarvis?

-He escogido un bar discreto, señor, debería estar todo bien ¿Desea que lo espere?

-No, te llamo cuando desee irme-Jarvis asintió y Tom bajó del carro, el guardia de la entrada le dio una mirada evaluadora antes de dejarlo pasar al club. Dentro había mucha gente y la música sonaba alta, Tom se movió con algo de torpeza e hizo su camino hasta el bar-Un wiski en las rocas, por favor-pidió y el bartender asintió, yendo a preparar su trago. Tom se sentó en las sillas del bar y se dedicó a mirar alrededor, parecía que era un lugar popular pero local, no veía grandes celebridades ni nada por el estilo, como a los bares a los que Anthony iba, este bar se veía alegre y cómodo.

-Aquí está el wiski-dijo el bartender deslizando la bebida por la barra, Tom pagó el trago y lo tomó con lentitud. Se sentía aliviado, el dolor de su trasero había pasado considerablemente pero eso no era lo que lo aliviaba, le alegraba saber que los intentos terminarían por fin, tendría que dejar de tomar las pastillas para que cuando le tomaran una prueba de sangre no saliera nada en su sistema. No traería un hijo de Anthony al mundo, no lo expondría a esta horrible vida, esperaba que Anthony se rindiera en su cruzada de tener un hijo y se divorciara de él; su padre lo culparía, por supuesto, pero a Tom no le importaba, solo quería ser libre de nuevo. Un empujó lo distrajo y casi derrama toda su bebida sobre la barra.

-¡Oh, Dioses, lo siento mucho!-dijo una voz masculina y Tom giró para decirle que no había problema alguno.

Se quedó congelado en ese mismo instante.

El hombre delante de él parecía una copia suya. Tenía el cabello negro un poco más largo que el suyo y los ojos eran de un brillante verde pero lo demás era igual, el color de la piel, del cabello, los labios, la nariz, los pómulos, era su copia exacta. El hombre también estaba sorprendido porque no se había movido de su lugar y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta mientras lo examinaba repetidas veces.

-Bueno…-dijo el hombre finalmente-esto es sorpresivo.

-Sorpresivo… sí…-dijo Tom saliendo un poco de su sorpresa.

-Loki Hemsworth-se presentó el hombre extendiendo su mano.

-Tom Odinson-contestó Tom estrechando su mano. Loki le hizo un gesto al bartender que asintió y luego se giró hacia Tom.

-¿Eres mi gemelo perdido?-Tom alzó las cejas y soltó una pequeña risa.

-Lo último que supe es que solo tenía un hermano.

-Sí, yo también.

-Esto es sorprendente, somos casi iguales sino fuera el color de tus ojos.

-¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que dos personas tan parecidas se encuentren en un bar?-dijo Loki y sonrió, Tom le correspondió. Ambos empezaron a hablar un poco entre ellos, contándose pequeños datos de sus vidas hasta que una chica llamó a Loki-Oh, esa es Darcy, creo que Johnny ya le dijo que es gay, debo irme-Tom rio levemente-¿Qué te parece si nos vemos de nuevo aquí mañana? Me gustaría saber más de mi gemelo perdido.

-Claro, aquí te encuentro-sonrió Tom y Loki se despidió con la mano, apresurándose hacia la salida del club-En serio ¿cuáles son las posibilidades?-se preguntó a sí mismo, sacó su celular y mandó un rápido mensaje a Jarvis, terminó su trago y salió del local con una sonrisa, mañana volvería definitivamente a este lugar.

* * *

 

Tom se tapó la boca, tratando de controlar su risa, Loki lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida. Esta era la quinta vez que se encontraban en el bar, simplemente las cosas habían avanzado naturalmente entre ellos, no en un sentido romántico, más bien en un sentido familiar, ambos hacían al otro reír y olvidar sus vidas por unas horas. Esa noche no se quedaron mucho tiempo porque Loki tenía que ir a ver una galería temprano al otro lado de la ciudad y tenía que madrugar, los dos se despidieron quedando para verse de nuevo. Tom le pidió a Jarvis que lo recogiera, una gran sonrisa adornó su rostro todo el camino de regreso.

-Parece feliz, señor.

-Creo que lo estoy, Jarvis, Loki es una gran persona, es muy divertido hablar con él.

-Me alegra que tenga un nuevo amigo, señor Tom-el moreno le sonrió ampliamente mientras entraba en la torre, el ascensor lo dejó en el pent-house, arrojó su llaves en el bol cerca de la puerta y se quitó la casaca con un movimiento.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Tom saltó del susto y se dio la vuelta, Natasha lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Salí-respondió ligeramente a la defensiva.

-Hueles a cigarro y a trago ¿El pequeño Tom ha estado en un club?-dijo con voz burlona, el moreno apretó las manos.

-Buenas noches, Natasha-dijo y pasó a su cuarto, la pelirroja lo siguió con la mirada luego se giró hacia la entrada de la sala, Tony entró y se apoyó en la pared.

-¿No te molesta que tu esposo ande en clubs cuando está tratando de embarazarse? No creo que el alcohol lo ayude mucho-dijo la mujer con algo de malicia antes de marcharse. Tony hizo su camino hacia el cuarto de Tom y abrió la puerta sin tocar, el moreno se sobresaltó y colocó su pijama de nuevo sobre la cama.

-¿Qué sucede, Anthony?

-¿Eres estúpido o qué? Mira, me importa una mierda con quién estés y dónde estés pero si por tus andadas no podemos tener un bebé, lo pagarás caro. Desde ahora, no saldrás más en la noche ¿entendido?-salió del cuarto lanzando un portazo, Tom se había quedado congelado en su sitio y soltó al aire temblorosamente, se movió hacia su mesa de noche y cogió su celular.

_No puedo ir al club ¿crees que podamos encontrarnos en un café? Me avisas._

_Buenas noches._

_Tom._

El moreno se pasó una mano por el cabello y se dejó caer en su cama, no iba a llorar, no iba a dejarse derrotar, no iba a dejar que Tony arruinara lo único bueno que le estaba pasando últimamente. Su teléfono vibró y Tom lo cogió rápidamente.

_Starbucks. 5ta Avenida. 5:00 pm. Mañana._

_Loki._

Tom sonrió, eliminó el mensaje y se fue a dormir.

* * *

 

-Hola, Tom-sonrió Loki mientras se sentaba, el moreno le ofreció una sonrisa-¿Está todo bien? Tu mensaje me dejó preocupado ayer.

-¿Por qué?-Loki enarcó una ceja.

-En el  bar no tuviste ningún problema en decirme que nos veríamos ahí pero a la hora me mandaste un mensaje cambiando el lugar, eso quiere decir que tuviste un percance en tu casa, como no dijiste nada sobre no encontrarnos, sino más bien sobre dónde encontrarnos, el problema debe haber sido con la locación y con el horario más que con la disponibilidad, eso quiere decir que algo o alguien cambió los planes-Tom lo miró unos segundos y luego mostró una sonrisa triste.

-Me atrapaste, supongo.

-¿Qué sucede, Tom?-el moreno suspiró.

-Es… una historia un poco larga…-se pasó una mano por el cabello-mi nombre de soltero es Odinson, mi apellido de casado es Stark-vio como Loki alzaba las cejas.

-¿Stark? ¿Cómo en Anthony Stark? ¿Eres su esposo?

-Sí-tomó un bocanada de aire-mi matrimonio con Anthony fue arreglado por mi padre, no importa cuánto me negué, no me permitió rehusarme y me obligó a casarme con él hace apenas dos años. Vivo con él en la Torre Stark y mi vida es… miserable en ese lugar.

-Tom… ¿Anthony te trata mal?-dijo Loki en voz baja, su mirada tenía un brillo peligroso.

-No me lastima físicamente…

-Pero mentalmente, sí-terminó el moreno por él con el ceño fruncido.

-Casi todos en esa torre lo hacen, Natasha, la prima de Anthony, me odia, siempre busca la manera de hacerme sentir mal y humillarme; Clint, su esposo, nunca dice nada cuando ella está pero es amable conmigo cuando no hay nadie en la vista, creo que Natasha lo tiene bajo su mando. Pepper es la secretaria de Tony y la adoro, es una gran amiga mía y luego está Jarvis, la mano derecha de Tony en el manejo de la torre, él me cuida como un padre y estoy muy agradecido con él porque es el único que hace mi vida más fácil en ese lugar. Pero nada de eso compensa el que no estoy ahí por mi voluntad, nunca pensé que mi vida sería de esa manera y lo odio.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer?

-Anthony me prohibió salir de noche, estamos… está buscando un hijo y salir a bares puede bajar las chances de que salga embarazado-resopló-como si eso fuera a pasar.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿No puedes tener hijos?

-Sí puedo pero jamás tendría un hijo de Anthony, nunca traería un niño a la vida miserable que tengo, no importa cuánto dinero tenga Anthony y cuanto amor le dé, mi vida estaría para siempre atada a él, jamás podría dejarlo y no haré eso, tengo confianza en que algún día encontraré la manera de escapar-Loki soltó un pequeño suspiro.

-Con esa vida que tienes, haces que la mía suene como una bendición.

-¿Cómo es tu vida?

-Tranquila, supongo…-dudó un poco antes de decidir que Tom le había contado algo muy personal y que confiaba en él como para contarle sus cosas-Mi familia solía ser muy pobre, mis padres… ellos nunca se interesaron por cosas como el dinero, eran hippies, supongo, cosas de la naturaleza y esas tonterías. Chris y yo crecimos con muy poco y nos esforzamos al máximo en la escuela para poder ser mejores, yo soy el mayor así que cuando acabé el colegio, me busqué un trabajo cualquiera, pasé por un montón de trabajos mediocres, que apenas me servían para levantar la casa pero luego encontré el trabajo en la revista, fue casi un golpe de suerte, mi paga mejoró, mis horarios eran más flexibles y pude darle a Chris el dinero para sus estudios. Él trató de rehusarse pero es mi hermano menor, siempre me apoyó en todo y yo quería que cumpliera sus sueños; ahora es doctor en una clínica pequeña, pediatra-terminó sonriendo orgullosamente.

-Tienes razón, mi vida suena a asco a diferencia de la tuya-suspiró.

-Eres una gran persona, Tom, tú deberías tener una gran vida-dijo Loki tomando su mano, Tom le sonrió con tristeza. Loki siempre había sido una persona preocupada por los demás, sus padres nunca se preocuparon por Chris o por él, así que él hizo el papel de padre preocupado, no muchas personas (de hecho solo podía contar tres) habían gozado de su profunda preocupación, de esa en la que haría lo que sea por verlos felices. Tom se había convertido en una de esas personas, era tan amable, dulce y gracioso que daba pena pensar que había gente que lo quería ver sufrir, a Loki le dolía el corazón por él, quería ayudarlo, quería hacer algo, quería… quería…  los ojos de Loki se iluminaron mientras miraba a Tom con una súbita sonrisa-. Toma mi vida.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Tom, confundido.

-Toma vida. Cambio mi vida por la tuya-el moreno se quedó con la boca abierta.

* * *

 

-¡Jarvis!-el hombre de cabello blanco se giró a mirar a Tom y se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a Loki a su costado-el parecido es enorme ¿cierto?

-Lo es, señor.

-Jarvis, necesito tu ayuda-el hombre miró entre los dos.

* * *

 

Chris terminó de revisar las últimas historias del día y soltó un gran bostezo, movió el cuello de un lado a otro y  gimió levemente ante el dolor que se había asentado en su espalda. Hoy había sido un día muy ocupado, la época de gripe había traído a varios niños a su consulta y casi no había podido parar mientras revisaba a niño tras otro, pero le gustaba su trabajo, le gustaba saber que con sus indicaciones y cuidados, esos niños pronto estarían bien. Unos pequeños toques en la puerta lo hicieron alzar la cabeza, una mujer se asomó y le sonrió.

-Hola, tú-saludó.

-Elsa-sonrió Chris, se levantó de su escritorio y saludó a su novia con un beso, la rubia sonrió.

-¿Has acabado ya tu turno? Pensé que sería una gran idea venir a recordarte que debes comer.

-Estoy famélico-dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa-dame un segundo para tomar mis cosas-Chris juntó algunas historias que quería volver a revisar, las metió en su maletín y salió con la rubia. Elsa y él tenían dos años saliendo, la había conocido en la universidad, habían conectado casi al instante al tener personalidades parecidas y todos creían que era cuestión de tiempo que se asentaran por fin. Chris también lo creía, por lo que estaba preparando pronto su propuesta.

-¿Qué te parece comida china?-preguntó Elsa, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Me parece perfecto-contestó Chris dándole un suave beso.

* * *

 

-Es un plan arriesgado, señor-dijo Jarvis con la mirada pensativa.

-Yo… necesito esto, Jarvis-el hombre lo miró-tú sabes lo mucho que soy miserable en esa casa, incluso cuando todavía vivía con mi familia era miserable, siempre bajo la voluntad de mi padre… nunca he sido… libre y Loki-le sonrió al de ojos verdes-… Loki me ofrece libertad, al menos por un tiempo, puedo probar lo que es ser libre de verdad.

-Señor…

-Solo seis meses, Jarvis, prometo que luego regresaré y cumpliré con mis deberes pero solo… solo déjame ser libre por ser meses.

-Yo no le estoy prohibiendo nada, señor Tom…-Jarvis dudó un poco luego suspiró-está bien, los ayudaré-Tom sonrió enormemente y Loki le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

 

Las siguientes dos semanas estuvieron llenas de encuentros y mensajes, cada uno enseñándose cosas del otro, actitudes, familia, amigos, trabajo (en caso de Loki), deberes sociales (en caso de Tom). A la tercera semana, se encontraron en una casa abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad junto con Jarvis, ambos estaban bastante nerviosos y habían llegado en diferentes carros. Loki se había cortado el cabello igual que Tom y vestía un traje gris oscuro; Tom tenía el cabello ligeramente de lado y ropas cómodas en color negro y verde.

-Aquí están mi celular, las llaves, las tarjetas de acceso y mis cuentas personales.

-Tom, te he dicho que no tocaré tu dinero, tú estarás haciendo mi trabajo después de todo, puedo coger mi dinero y tu seguir disfrutando del tuyo.

-Siempre he querido trabajar, Loki, saber que es ganar algo por mí mismo, acepta, por favor-Loki suspiró y cogió todo lo que le daba.

-Estas son mis llaves, mis papeles con mis horarios de trabajo, las alarmas del celular ya están puestas, recuerda que yo jamás llego tarde-Tom asintió seriamente. Ambos se miraron unos momentos antes de abrazarse-Disfruta tu libertad.

-Gracias, jamás podré agradecerte lo suficiente.

-No te preocupes, cuando tu regreses, yo haré que todos en tu casa sepan darte tu lugar, no dejaré que vuelvan a tratarte mal-Tom le sonrió enormemente.

-Nos estaremos comunicando-Loki asintió, Tom le dio un abrazo a Jarvis-cuida de él por mí.

-No se preocupe, señor Tom, todo irá bien-el moreno asintió, les dio una última mirada antes de entrar al carro y alejarse del lugar.

-Bien… es hora del show-dijo Loki, apretando las manos nerviosamente.

-Por aquí, señor Loki, lo llevaré a la torre Stark-el moreno asintió y entró en el carro, Jarvis se alejó de la casa abandonada y empezó su camino hacia la nueva vida de Loki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dos vidas.**

**Sumary:** Tom y Loki se conocen una noche en un bar y se quedan sorprendidos al notar sus parecidos. Tom es el esposo trofeo de Tony Stark y odia su vida. Loki es un crítico de arte en una revista de sociedad pero desea ser cantante. Los dos hombres, hartos de sus todo, deciden cambiar de lugar por seis meses. Slash. Mpreg. Frostiron. Hiddlesworth.

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, todos pertenecen al universo Marvel o son actores muy conocidos, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

 **Aclaración:** En este fic Jarvis es humano y no, que Loki quiera ser cantante no hará que este fic sea un musical, tal vez una canción por aquí y por allá pero no muy Glee (no que tenga algo en contra de Glee porque es uno de mis programas favoritos).

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

Loki miró el edificio sin mucha sorpresa, todos conocían la torre Stark, una de las más grandes de la ciudad. Jarvis lo dirigió hacia el ascensor e hicieron el camino en silencio, Loki sentía su corazón palpitar rápidamente pero su expresión era serena, una máscara perfecta que no dejaba notar nada. Hoy vería como era la vida de Tom, vería a las personas que hacían su vida miserable y las pondría en su sitio, nadie, sobre Tom, merecía ser tratado de la manera en que le había dicho que lo trataban. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el pent-house y ambos salieron.

-Pero miren quien llegó, el pequeño Tom-Loki giró la cabeza y observó a una mujer pelirroja,  _"Natasha"_  pensó inmediatamente-¿Ya terminaste tus visitas de caridad y de mostrar tu bonita cara por todos lados? Debe ser tan aburrido ser tú, si nada que hacer, ningún trabajo, solo un inútil más-Natasha soltó un resoplido y se marchó, Loki se había quedado clavado en su sitio.

-¿Es esto lo que él tiene que soportar todos los días?-preguntó con dientes apretados a Jarvis, él asintió en silencio. Loki estaba hirviendo de rabia, no llevaba ni cinco minutos en el lugar y ya había sido atacado verbalmente por uno de sus residentes ¿Cómo es que Tom podía soportar esto? Loki se dijo que había hecho bien en alejar a Tom de aquí, esperaba que el tiempo que estuviera fuera lo ayudara a encontrar su fuerza interior y que cuando regresara decidiera salir de aquí como él mismo.

-Tom-Loki se giró y vio a una mujer rubia acercándose a él con una gran sonrisa.

-Es la señorita Pepper-susurró Jarvis con voz apenas audible, Loki asintió levemente y le sonrió.

-Pepper.

-Justo te estaba buscando-dijo la mujer dándole un beso en la mejilla-tengo los datos de la fiesta de beneficencia de este fin de semana, ya tengo tu traje, he preparado tu discurso y las decoraciones han sido traídas hoy desde Japón, todo saldrá perfecto-sonrió, Loki hizo rápida memoria de todo lo que Tom le había dicho y miró a la mujer con agradecimiento.

-Muchas gracias, Pepper, me hubiera llevado mucho tiempo organizarlo yo, sé que todo debe de estar perfecto si lo has hecho tú-la mujer se sonrojó levemente por el cumplido pero lucía complacida.

-Gracias, me esfuerzo-dijo con una pequeña risa-Debo marcharme ahora, tu "adorable" esposo necesita firmar muchos papeles-rodó los ojos, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

-Manejó muy bien esa situación, señor-musitó Jarvis.

-Gracias, supongo-Loki suspiró-¿dónde está el cuarto? Me gustaría quitarme este traje.

-El señor Tom anda casi todo el día en traje, señor-Loki alzó una ceja.

-¿En serio? Bueno, yo no puedo aguantarlo ni un minuto más, además planeo quedarme en el cuarto así que nadie me verá, ¿verdad?-Jarvis pareció divertido por su comentario y lo guio hasta el cuarto.

-Si necesita algo, llámeme primero, señor.

-Claro, gracias, Jarvis-sonrió el pelinegro antes de cerrar la puerta y dedicarse a explorar el cuarto con curiosidad. Abrió el armario y encontró una gran cantidad de trajes de todos los colores, Jarvis no mentía, a Tom realmente le gustaban sus trajes. Le tomó un rato ubicar algo cómodo, un pantalón jean y una camiseta azul oscuro, luego se sentó en la cama y sacó su laptop, Tom y él habían decidido que las laptops serían lo único que se llevarían con ellos, sería mucho mejor y al menos podrían tener algo de ellos mismos. Loki se perdió un buen rato investigando, empezó a leer artículos de la familia Stark; de Anthony había muchos así que solo cogió los más recientes, Loki pasó por páginas que hablan de galas de beneficencia, lanzamiento de nuevos productos, nuevos proyectos tecnológicos y arquitectónicos. Hubo uno en especial que le llamó la atención, no tanto por la notica sino por la foto: en ella se podía ver a Anthony con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro y a su lado se encontraba un hombre rubio, alto, con buen cuerpo, se veía que era militar por la manera en que se sostenía. La foto no tenía nada de especial excepto que Anthony miraba al hombre con algo más en los ojos y este respondía de la misma manera.  _"Interesante"_  pensó Loki, almacenando cuidadosamente la información en su cabeza. Después empezó a leer de Natasha, sobre su carrera, opiniones sobre ella, cosas por el estilo; la mayoría hablaba bien de ella pero Loki, al ser periodista, podía ver el subtexto que había, parece que Natasha tiene varios enemigos por su manera de ser. El moreno sonrió a esto y siguió su investigación, unos toques en su puerta lo distrajeron y se levantó para abrir la puerta.

-Es hora de la cena, señor-dijo Jarvis.

-Oh, bien, supongo-cogió su IPod de la cama y siguió a Jarvis.

-Normalmente el señor Tom hace solo los desayunos, los almuerzos y cenas son hechos por un chef.

-Desayunos. Bien-dijo Loki anotándolo mentalmente. Cuando llegaron al comedor notaron que solo estaban Natasha y Clint, Loki miró curiosamente al hombre mientras se sentaba, no había mucha información de él en el internet aparte de ser un amigo de los Stark desde hace mucho tiempo.

-La cena estará servida en breve, señores-anunció Jarvis, dio una leve reverencia y se marchó.

-¿Dónde está Anthony esta noche?-preguntó Clint mirando hacia Loki, el moreno se encogió de hombros porque, francamente, no tenía ni idea.

-Apuesto a que está en mejor compañía ahora, no es como que haya algo interesante por acá-dijo Natasha con una deliberada nota de malicia en su voz-Dime, Tom ¿Por qué solo haces los desayunos? Deberías también cocinar las demás comidas, ayudar a Jarvis a limpiar, algo ¿no? No haces mucho y deberías ganarte el sustento-Loki apretó la mandíbula mientras sus manos se cerraban en puños, " _respira"_ se dijo a sí mismo, aun no es momento para que la destroces. Loki la fulminó con la mirada un momento antes de rodar los ojos y soltar un suspiro exasperado, luego cogió el IPod y lo activo poniendo la música a máximo volumen. Natasha lucía confundida, Tom siempre había aguantado sus comentarios con una sonrisa falsa pero ahora parecía diferente. Clint estaba observando a Loki con cuidado, había algo diferente en él, podía decirlo, ahora le faltaba saber qué.

* * *

Tom apagó el motor y se quedó mirando la casa delante de él, era de dos pisos, pintada de azul suave y se veía muy hogareña. Salió del carro y cogió con fuerzas las llaves que Loki le había dado más temprano, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso pero esto es lo que él había querido, él había querido libertad y se la habían dado, no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad por nada del mundo. Abrió la puerta de la casa y entró con cuidado, había un pequeño pasillo de entrada que daba hacia una sala decorada con gusto simple pero armonioso. Tom miró alrededor con curiosidad, podía ver el toque de Loki en el lugar habían otros detalles más, hechos por una persona más suave.

-¡Loki, llegaste!-Tom casi salta del susto y se giró. De lo que presumía que era la cocina, salió un hombre rubio, un poco más alto que él, de ojos azules y sonrisa brillante. Tom se quedó con la boca abierta por unos segundos al mirarlo, era muy atractivo-Que bien porque estoy haciendo la cena-dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla como saludo, Tom reprimió el impulso de ruborizarse y sonrió. Este debía ser el hermano de Loki, Chris.

-¿Qué estás cocinando?-preguntó siguiéndolo de vuelta a la cocina.

-Tu favorito-sonrió el rubio. Tom se mordió el labio por dentro, no tenía ni idea de cuál era el favorito de Loki, tenía que pensar en una distracción y rápido.

-¡Eso es genial!-sonrió-yo iré a darme una ducha, regreso en unos momentos-Chris asintió, concentrado en la comida y Tom salió de ahí con rapidez, subió al segundo pasillo y contó la tercera puerta a la derecha. El cuarto de Loki estaba decorado en verde, oro y blanco, era espacioso pero no tanto como el suyo en la torre (claro, con la vanidad que tenía Anthony para hacer las cosas, su cuarto más parecía una suite presidencial que un cuarto normal). Tom buscó en el armario algo de ropa, Loki tenía pocos trajes y más ropa casual así que cogió unos pantalones de franela oscuros y una camiseta negra para ponerse. Se dio un relajante baño con agua caliente, se cambió y se sentó un momento en la cama para pensar con calma; Loki y él habían hecho un esquema de sus días, Tom tenía que ir a la oficina tres días a la semana y tenía que revisar su correo casi maniáticamente para ver las invitaciones a galerías, tenía que escoger una, entrevistar al pintor y dar su opinión sobre el arte, escribir un artículo y pasar a la siguiente galería. El celular estaba programado con su alarma para despertarse o algunas reuniones ya acordadas, todo iba a ir bien, podían hacer esto.

-¡Loki, la comida está lista!-escuchó gritar a Chris, Tom sonrió levemente. El hermano de Loki era atractivo, mucho y muy amable, se notaba que quería a su hermano; Tom suspiró, hace mucho que no sentía el cariño de alguien y disfrutaría de esto aunque ese cariño no estuviera dirigido para él.

-¡Voy!-dijo saliendo del cuarto. Chris estaba terminando de servir la comida en los platos, era bistec de carne con fideos Alfredo, Tom se sorprendió porque ese también era su plato favorito.

-Espero te guste-dijo Chris con una sonrisa, Tom se sentó, probó un poco de la comida y casi gimió ¡Estaba delicioso!

-Está increíble-dijo comiendo más, Chris ensanchó su sonrisa aún más. Ambos estuvieron comiendo en silencio por un buen rato, Chris sirvió un poco de vino a su lado y contempló a su hermano.

-Hay algo que quiero contarte-dijo el rubio jugando con su copa, Tom alzó la vista con curiosidad-quiero que me acompañes el sábado a una joyería.

-Oh ¿por qué?-Chris soltó un suspiro.

-Voy a proponérmele a Elsa-Tom se quedó un momento quieto, había olvidado que Chris tenía novia.

-Oh ¡Felicitaciones! Solo dime el día e iré contigo-le dijo con una gran sonrisa, Chris lo miró con afecto y Tom se sintió casi sonrojar así que bajó la comida a su plato rápidamente; Chris ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, confundido por la repentina timidez de su hermano-Ha estado delicioso, Chris-dijo con un suspiro satisfecho y tomando un sorbo de su vino.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado-ambos levantaron sus platos, Tom ayudó a Chris a limpiar las cosas de la comida y se sorprendió de la fácil que era entablar conversación con Chris, ya veía porque Loki lo adoraba tanto, el rubio soltaba afecto por los poros.

-¿Mañana tienes que ir a una galería?

-Sí, con Darcy-dijo Tom, recordando lo que Loki le había dicho.

-Bien, mañana tengo el turno de la tarde así que vendré en la madrugada, recuerda que mañana llegarán papá y mamá-Chris puso sus manos en hombros y Tom tragó nerviosamente ante la súbita cercanía-por favor, ya no estés enojado con ellos ¿sí? Siguen siendo nuestros padres.

-C-claro-dijo Tom alejándose de su toque casi abruptamente-buenas noches, Chris-salió huyendo de la cocina, el rubio se quedó mirando confundido como se iba. Tom se encerró en el cuarto y soltó un suspiro pesado ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Necesitaba actuar con la confianza de Loki o todo se iría al demonio, Tom frotó su cara con sus manos y decidió que era una buena idea irse a dormir, necesitaba descansar.

* * *

Loki despertó temprano igual que todas las mañanas, él no solía ser de las personas que dormían mucho, se levantó de la cama y decidió que hacer ejercicio era una buena manera de empezar el día. Buscó entre todos los trajes ropa de deporte y encontró una casi al fondo del armario, Tom no hacía deporte en definitiva. Se cambió y salió del cuarto, fue a la cocina y encontró a Jarvis ya despierto tomando un café.

-Buenos días, señor.

-Buenos días, Jarvis-dijo Loki sentándose con él en la mesa de la cocina-¿hay alguien más despierto?

-No, señor, las personas de la torre no son muy madrugadoras-Loki rodó los ojos-¿Va a hacer ejercicio, señor?

-Sí ¿no sabrás si hay un gimnasio por aquí cerca?

-Bueno, hay uno tres pisos más abajo-Loki se quedó mirándolo y luego resopló, por supuesto que este lugar tenía un gimnasio.

-Oh, bien ¿Todavía falta para el desayuno, verdad?

-Como dos horas, señor.

-Bien, regresaré en una hora, supongo-cogió una botella de agua de la refrigeradora y bajó hasta el gimnasio; era enorme, como no y tenía todo perfectamente equipado, estaba tan limpio que se notaba que nadie lo usaba. Loki empezó con estiramientos y calentamientos antes de usar la máquina de correr, después de media hora y mucha agua, se movió hacia las pesas y practicó un poco de box antes de que su hora se acabara. Se puso una toalla alrededor del cuello y subió de nuevo al pent-house, tomando grandes cantidades de agua de su botella. Cuando la puerta se abrió casi se tropieza con Clint.

-Buenos días… ¿Hiciste ejercicio?- _"No me digas, Sherlock"_  pensó Loki rodando los ojos.

-Buenas días, sí, estuve un rato en el gimnasio-Clint lo miró intensamente y Loki se removió ligeramente incómodo-si me disculpas, me gustaría poder pasar para darme un baño.

-Por supuesto-dijo Clint dándole el paso y Loki se alejó rápido de ahí, ese hombre le ponía los pelos de puntas, era callado pero parecía que podía ver tu alma cuando enfocaba tu mirada en ti. Loki se dio un baño rápido, iba a ponerse uno de los trajes pero eran demasiado formales para él así que optó por ponerse pantalones oscuros y un blazer verde oscuro, terminó de secarse rápidamente el cabello y fue a la cocina.

-¿Todo bien en el gimnasio, señor?-preguntó Jarvis cuando entró.

-Sí, muy relajante, de hecho-sonrió el moreno, entre Jarvis y él hicieron el desayuno para las personas de la casa, lo pusieron perfectamente en la mesa y regresaron a la cocina-¿No puedo comer aquí? Creo que explotaré si tengo que escuchar a Natasha de nuevo-Jarvis rio entre dientes.

-Sería sospechoso, señor-Loki rodó los ojos-es costumbre que todos estén en el desayuno, incluido el señor Anthony-el moreno soltó un suspiro resignado e hizo su camino de regreso al comedor. Ya todos estaban ahí. Loki posó su mirada el hombre de cabello castaño en el sitio principal; Anthony Stark, el esposo de Tom, el miserable que lo trataba como si su amigo fuera desechable.

-Otra vez tarde, no sé qué tanto te toma ir y venir de la cocina ¿o es que no puedes recordar algo tan simple?-espetó el hombre mirándolo con irritación, un flash de sorpresa pasó por sus ojos al ver su ropa pero la indiferencia volvió casi inmediatamente. Loki apretó los puños, había decidido que iba a hacer que Tom tuviera una mejor vida cuando regresara aquí, pondría a todos en su lugar pero si lo hacía, tenía que hacerlo bien, todavía necesitaba algo de tiempo para conocer a todos, ver sus debilidades y luego atacaría en el momento menos esperado, solo tenía que ser paciente así que solo rodó los ojos y se sentó a tomar su desayuno en silencio. Clint lo siguió con la mirada.

* * *

Tom bajó del carro en el edificio indicado, aquí estaban las oficinas de la revista, entró en el edificio y saludó al portero cuando este le sonrió, subió hasta el quinto piso, repasando todo lo que Loki le había dicho del lugar, su cubículo no fue tan difícil de encontrar sobre todo porque podía notar el sobrio estilo de Loki en él. Tom se sentó en su silla y abrió su laptop, colocó la contraseña que Loki le dio para ingresar, sacó el USB y lo conectó, Loki le había dicho que solo necesitaba pasar el artículo que ya había escrito al sistema, algo sencillo, de hecho, pero Tom estaba emocionado de hacer algo nuevo, estaba dispuesto a aprender esto para poder hacer un buen trabajo.

-Buenos días, cariño-dijo una castaña entrando a la oficina, era algo baja, pálida y bonita. Esa debía ser Darcy.

-Buenos días, Darcy-la chica se congeló en su sitio y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Oh, Dios.

* * *

Loki estaba contando los minutos que faltaban para poder acabar el desayuno, había sido atacado dos veces más por Natasha pero él había compuesto su máscara de tranquilidad para controlar su ira ¿Cómo Tom podía soportar todo esto? Negó levemente con su cabeza y apuró su café, justo iba a terminar su tostada cuando su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, frunció un poco el ceño mientras lo sacaba y se sorprendió al ver que era de Tom (aunque en el ID decía "Lokes"), se levantó de la mesa murmurando una disculpa distraída.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Anthony al verlo alzarse.

-Dije permiso-casi espetó Loki y se salió del comedor, los demás se miraron entre sí. Loki entró a su cuarto rápidamente y contestó su celular-¿Tom?

-¡Tú pequeño bastardo!

-¿Darcy?

-Tengo aquí a mi lado a tu impostor ¿puedes decirme que demonios está pasando?

-Eh… es algo complicado.

-Perfecto, me encanta lo complicado-Loki suspiró.

-Bien ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en un café luego? Tom sabe nuestro lugar, no le hagas la vida imposible ¿sí? Yo mismo me metí en esto junto a él y es una buena persona.

-No le haré nada pero espero una buena explicación.

-Lo prometo-la línea murió y Loki se frotó la frente, había olvidado lo perspicaz que Darcy podía ser. El moreno guardó su celular y abrió la puerta para salir. Se encontró cara a cara con Clint.

-Tú no eres Tom. Tienes cinco minutos para decirme quien eres antes de que llame a seguridad.

Genial.

* * *

Loki entró al café a las cinco de la tarde, Clint iba justo tras él; Tom y Darcy estaban sentados en una mesa al fondo, la mujer parecía estarle haciendo muchas preguntas y el moreno se estaba removiendo incómodamente en su asiento. Tom se sorprendió cuando vio a Clint con Loki y se aterró por un momento.

-Todo está bien, Tom-dijo Loki con una leve sonrisa, Clint y él se sentaron-Barton se dio cuenta que yo no era tú al igual que Darcy notó que tú no eras yo. Le he explicado todo.

-¿Todo?-preguntó Tom, inseguro.

-Bueno, todo lo referente a como nos conocimos y el plan, todo lo que es privado se ha quedado privado. Barton ha decidido no delatarnos pero quería verte.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Clint.

-Sí, gracias por preocuparte-le sonrió.

-OK, entonces solo falto yo, suéltenlo-dijo Darcy. Pasaron un buen rato explicándole todo a Darcy pero al final ella también estaba dentro del secreto-¿Entonces? ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros?

-Tú puedes asegurarte que nadie descubra a Tom, ayúdalo a ser como yo, creo que me conoces demasiado-dijo Loki.

-Yo puedo ayudarte a ser como Tom-dijo Clint pero el moreno negó con la cabeza y sonrió malévolamente.

-Oh, yo no voy a ser Tom, Barton, porque si fuera Tom no pondría a esas personas en su lugar, lo siento por tu esposa, de hecho.

-Oh, no te preocupes, a Natasha no le haría mal un baño de humildad, Dios sabe que lo necesita-Loki y Tom se rieron en voz baja.

-Entonces, tenemos un plan-todos sonrieron.

* * *

La siguiente semana pasó tranquila, Tom y Darcy estuvieron todo el tiempo juntos, la castaña enseñándole todo lo que Loki hacía, lo único que no le podía enseñar era a tocar la guitarra, algo que debían remediar porque Loki casi siempre estaba con su guitarra, componiendo nuevas cosas, si dejaban de escucharlo tocar en su casa empezarían a sospechar que algo raro estaba pasando con su hijo… o que tenía depresión una de dos.

Loki y Clint, por otro, hablaban de pequeños planes, veían los horarios de Tom para las beneficencias, visitas, Clint le contaba sobre personas importantes. Jarvis, después de enterarse que Clint y Darcy estaban dentro, también estaba con ellos de rato en rato, no mucho tiempo porque tenía una torre de qué encargarse. Clint le contaba varias cosas de Natasha, no quería lastimar a su esposa, la amaba pero la mujer tenía el ego muy subido últimamente, a él nunca le había gustado la manera en que trataba a Tom pero siempre se había mantenido en silencio y Tony, pues… él sí que se lo merecía. Pepper pasó uno de esos días para dejar sus trajes, darle a Loki los cheques de las beneficencias y se marchó casi igual de rápido, con muchas cosas en la cabeza. El día de la fiesta, Loki se vistió con un impecable traje negro, ajustado perfectamente a su medida, su camisa era verde oscuro y resaltaba sus ojos, Loki solo esperaba que nadie supiera que Tom tenía ojos azules en realidad. Salió de su cuarto y se encontró con Natasha y Clint ya listos; Natasha se veía extremadamente elegante con un vestido de su propia colección, de color rojo y con escote discreto pero sensual. Clint se había vestido todo de negro excepto la corbata que era rojo sangre, él y Loki compartieron una pequeña sonrisa cuando se vieron. Anthony salió en ese momento, terminando de colocarse su Rolex en la muñeca, se dio cuenta que su traje gris oscuro tenía algunos detalles en verdes que combinaban con el suyo, Loki casi rueda los ojos.

-¿Todos listos? Vámonos-los cuatro bajaron en silencio por el ascensor en silencio, Loki y Clint detrás de Natasha y Tony, ambos sonriendo discretamente. Jarvis ya los esperaba abajo con el carro listo, el viaje fue silencioso, Loki miraba distraídamente por la ventana, no tenía ningún deseo de ir a una fiesta pero todo sea por guardar las apariencias. Cuando llegaron, había mucha gente afuera, fotógrafos, periodistas, fans… Loki suspiró exasperadamente, era una fiesta de caridad no una maldita película de Hollywood.-Recuerda las normas-le dijo Tony antes de bajar el carro, una sonrisa encantadora apareció en su rostro mientras extendía una mano hacia él, Loki ahora sí rodó los ojos mientras tomaba su mano para salir del carro, una sonrisa falsa apareció en su rostro al instante y enmascaró perfectamente su nerviosismo. Tuvieron que detenerse varias veces para las entrevistas, obviamente estas eran mayormente de Natasha y Tony, Clint y él se mantenían ligeramente alejados de todo eso.

-Son un par de divas-murmuró Loki.

-Si vieras la fiesta del año pasado, le aposté a Tony que no podía conseguir más entrevistas que Tasha, así que se detuvo a hablar con todos los periodistas que habían en el lugar, le tomó como dos horas por ahí y Pepper estaba furiosa, le pusimos Tony come-periodistas después de eso-Loki se tapó la boca con la mano para ocultar su risa, Natasha y Tony regresaron a ellos y ambos esbozaron la misma sonrisa inocente en el rostro. Tony tomó a Loki de la cintura y este intentó no removerse incómodo al contacto, así de cerca podía notar que el hombre no era tan bajo, su frente llegaba a su nariz así que no tenía que bajar tanto la cabeza para mirarlo, aparte todo su porte gritaba dinero, confianza y poder, Loki siempre se había sentido a tipos así pero Tony Stark estaba fuera de sus manos, sabía lo bastardo que era el hombre y no iba a perder su tiempo de esa manera.

-¡Por fin!-dijo Pepper cuando los vio llegar-Creí que ibas a volver a ponerte en modo Tony come-periodistas-Clint casi se ahoga de risa y Loki volvió a taparse la boca.

-Clint ¿qué te parece si vamos por bebidas?-dijo Loki rápidamente y los dos huyeron de ahí, cuando estuvieron medio escondidos por el bar empezaron a reírse tanto que se estaban casi doblando de risa.

-¿Viste… viste… su cara?-Loki asintió entre risas, sus mejillas se habían sonrojado y sus ojos estaban brillantes, Clint no estaba mucho mejor. Los dos pidieron bebidas (Clint tuvo que decirle que Tony tomaba wiski) y pasearon por el lugar saludando gente y buscando a sus parejas. Encontraron a Natasha hablando con otros diseñadores, Clint le puso el trago en la mano con delicadeza y se quedó a su lado con pose de esposo perfecto. Loki buscó con la mirada a Tony, no podía verlo entre la gente, caminó un poco más y lo encontró cerca del bar pero no estaba solo. Un hombre alto y rubio estaba a su lado, Loki lo reconoció como Steve Rogers. El moreno los estudió curiosamente, protegido por la gente; vio la manera en que Tony sonreía, entre seductor y afectuoso y como el rubio le respondía de la misma manera y tocaba distraídamente su brazo. Esos dos definitivamente tenían algo. Loki se removió un poco para sacarse la repentina incomodidad que tenía y se giró para irse pero se chocó contra alguien, logró a tiempo detener la bebida de su caía (y no ensuciarse en el proceso) y alzó la mirada.

-Discúlpame, ha sido mi culpa-el hombre delante de él era guapo, con cabello negro, ojos verdes oscuros y una sonrisa sensual en el rostro.

-De hecho creo que ha sido mía, no me fijé-dijo Loki con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Víctor Von Doom-se presentó estirando la mano.

-Thomas Stark pero puedes decirme Tom-dijo y puso el wiski en la mano del moreno, este alzó las cejas y Loki rio levemente-mis manos estaban ocupadas pero tú pareces del tipo que disfruta de un buen trago-Víctor sonrió.

-Te he visto varias veces en estos bailes pero nunca he logrado hablar contigo, eres escurridizo.

-Bueno, aquí me tienes ahora ¿no?-el hombre sonrió casi lobunamente.

-¿Por qué no me acompañas a mi mesa para hablar más cómodamente?-Loki miró hacia atrás un momento pero se dio cuenta que Tony estaba totalmente distraído por el capitán, esto le hizo fruncir levemente el ceño pero ignoró esa sensación de incomodidad y le sonrió a Víctor.

-Estaré encantado.

* * *

Tom y Chris estaban caminando por el centro comercial, ambos riendo de algo tonto que habían dicho, Tom se sentía feliz, hace tiempo que no reía tanto ni se sentía tan libre como ahora, Chris era una persona maravillosa y ahora tenía a Darcy también que se notaba que era una gran amiga, una muy perspicaz y leal. Los dos entraron en una joyería, Chris empezó a mirar nerviosamente a todos lados mientras Tom paseaba con más calma, tomándose su tiempo para ver las joyas.

-Hay demasiadas ¿cómo sabré cuál es la correcta?-preguntó Chris.

-Mm… descríbeme a Elsa-el rubio frunció levemente el ceño.

-Pero si tú la conoces-Tom trató de no parecer nervioso y sonrió.

-Me refiero a qué me digas como es que tú la ves.

-Bueno ella es… perfecta, es tan hermosa y dulce, se acuerda que debo comer cuando estoy en mis guardias, me distrae cuando estoy estresado, me llevo muy bien con su familia y ella con ustedes-Tom ladeó un poco la cabeza, Chris solo le había dicho cinco cosas de ella.

-Oh, bien… ¿Qué te parece esta?-dijo señalando un anillo de plata fina con tres delicadas perlas-puedes decirle que cada perla significa una cosa, amor, lealtad y confianza-dijo recordando los votos que dijo hace dos años, unos votos tan falsos como su vida en la torre.

-¡Es perfecto!-sonrió Chris y le dio un abrazo, Tom se tensó levemente y tímidamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor del rubio. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios mientras escondía su rostro en el hombro de Chris y respiraba su esencia, un suave olor a medicina, jabón y sol. Chris se extrañó ligeramente ante el gesto de su hermano, Loki nunca había sido muy dado a las muestras de afecto pero algo se sentía diferente, su hermano se sentía diferente en sus brazos, era como si hubiera sido formado para que Chris lo abrazara y lo sostuviera de esa manera. Desechó ese pensamiento con un movimiento de cabeza y se alejó un poco, sonriéndole al moreno-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, claro que sí, vamos a comprar ese anillo ahora-dijo Tom con apuro yendo hacia el mostrador, Chris lo siguió.

* * *

-¡Tom!-el moreno saltó ligeramente y giró para mirar a una enojada Pepper Potts-te he estado buscando por todos lados ¡Es hora de abrir el baile!

-Oh, lo siento, Pepper-dijo esbozando una sonrisa de disculpa y se giró hacia Víctor, habían estado todo el tiempo conversando ahí, era un hombre muy inteligente aunque un poco arrogante-mis disculpas, Víctor, tengo deberes que cumplir.

-No te preocupes, Tom, tal vez el siguiente baile pueda ser mío-dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

-El placer será todo mío-dijo Loki con una mirada entre tímida y traviesa, se giró hacia Pepper que lo miró con una ceja alzada y ambos se alejaron.

-OK ¿qué fue todo eso?

-No sé a qué te refieres, Pep-dijo Loki fingiendo inocencia, lo bueno de ser Tom es que nadie dudaba de él.

-Nada, cariño, vamos, es hora de que tú y tu esposo empiecen el baile-encontraron a Tony conversando con unos hombres algo mayores, Steve estaba a su lado-Tony, es hora-Loki saludó con la cabeza a los hombres y cuando su mirada se posó en Steve, entrecerró levemente los ojos, el rubio lo miró desconcertado por unos momentos antes de que Loki se girara de manera que le daba la mitad de la espalda, Tony murmuró una disculpa, su mirada se posó más tiempo en Steve antes de tomar la mano de Loki y guiarlo al centro de la pista; Tony puso su mano en su cintura y con la otra tomó su mano, Loki no estaba acostumbrado a ser guiado pero trató de parecer natural, Tom siempre había sido dominado por este hombre después de todo.

_You give your hand to me_

_Then you say hello_

_I can hardly speak_

_My heart is beating so_

_And anyone can tell_

_You think you know me well_

_But you don´t know me_

Empezaron a bailar con un ritmo estable, Loki se acopló a su estilo y lo siguió con elegancia, Tony tenía una sonrisa en su rostro pero era tan falsa que estaba seguro que pronto se haría notorio, rodó los ojos con impaciencia y puso su propia sonrisa falsa.

-Si sigues sonriendo de esa manera la gente empezará a hablar-dijo apenas moviendo los labios, Tony se sorprendió, Tom no hablaba cuando bailaban.

-¿Desde cuándo me importa lo que digan de mí?

-Nuestro matrimonio es un show hecho para las apariencias y dices que no te importa lo que digan los demás, muy lógico-dijo con sarcasmo, Tony lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido.

_No, you don´t know the one_

_Who dreams of you at night?_

_And longs to kiss your lips_

_And longs to hold you tight_

_Oh I´m just a friend_

_That´s all I´ve ever been_

_´Cause you don´t know me_

-Eso es cosa de mi padre, lo sabes.

-Sigue siendo apariencias-replicó Loki.

-Estás actuando raro, sabes que no debes hablar, no quiero escucharte.

-Ugh, no eres mi dueño para decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer-Tony lo miró con la boca ligeramente abierta ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Tom?

-Soy tu esposo.

-Oh, sí, mi amadísimo esposo que se comporta como todo esposo debe ¿verdad?

-¿Qué te ha picado hoy?-Loki rodó los ojos.

-Nada me ha picado.

_I never knew_

_The art of making love_

_Though my heart aches_

_With love for you_

_Afraid and shy_

_I´ve let my chance to go by_

_The chance that you might_

_Love me, too_

-Algo debe haber pasado como para que olvides quien manda aquí, tú eres un trofeo, Tom, algo comprado por mí, así que debes hacer todo lo que te diga-Loki se alegró de que el verdadero Tom no estuviera aquí, era muy sensible pero algo le decía que Tony le había dicho esas palabras antes.

-No.

-¿Perdón?

-No te perdono, tampoco-dijo con una sonrisa burlona, Tony entrecerró los ojos.

_You give your hand to me_

_And then you say good-bye_

_I watch you walk away_

_Beside the lucky guy_

_You´ll never, never know_

_The one who loves you so well_

_You don´t know me_

-Deja de actuar de esta manera tan extraña ¿quieres? Compórtate como debes, guarda silencio y punto.

-Metete esto en la cabeza, Stark, no soy tu perro para que me ordenes a coger mi hueso y guardar silencio, yo soy una persona que puede pensar por sí misma ¿lo entiendes?

-Tú no eres así.

-Lo dices como si me conocieras.

-Por supuesto que te conozco, eres mi esposo.

-Tú lo has dicho, conoces a tu esposo, al teatro que pongo delante de todo el mundo pero a mí, Stark, tú no me conoces.

_You give your hand to me, baby_

_Then you say good-bye_

_I watch you walk away_

_Beside the lucky guy_

_No, no, you´ll never ever know_

_The one who loves you so well_

_You don´t know me_

El baile terminó con un último giro, Loki sonrió de lado aunque fue más una mueca que una sonrisa y se marchó dejando a Anthony ahí. El castaño lo siguió con la mirada mientras se marchaba y una chispa de interés brilló en sus ojos.

* * *

Bien. Segundo capítulo. La canción es You don't know me – Michael Bublé, espero que les guste. Saludos!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Dos vidas.**

**Sumary:** Tom y Loki se conocen una noche en un bar y se quedan sorprendidos al notar sus parecidos. Tom es el esposo trofeo de Tony  Stark y odia su vida. Loki es un crítico de arte en una revista de sociedad pero desea ser cantante. Los dos hombres, hartos de todo, deciden cambiar de lugar por seis meses. Slash. Mpreg. Frostiron. Hiddlesworth.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, todos pertenecen al universo Marvel o son actores muy conocidos, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

**Aclaración:** En este fic Jarvis es humano y no, que Loki quiera ser cantante no hará que este fic sea un musical, tal vez una canción por aquí y por allá pero no muy Glee (no que tenga algo en contra de Glee porque es uno de mis programas favoritos).

* * *

 

**Capítulo 3:**

Tony cogió las caderas de Steve mientras sentía como el orgasmo lo golpeaba con fuerza luego se dejó caer a su lado, ambos respirando agitadamente, el rubio se acomodó a su lado apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Tony se quedó observando el techo, el sexo había estado genial, como siempre, pero había una molestia que no podía sacarse de la cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar en la noche del baile cuando Tom lo había enfrentado, se veía tan diferente, más seguro de él mismo y Tony recién notó en ese momento lo verde que eran los ojos de su esposo. Pero era una estupidez, probablemente solo estaba intentando parecer valiente, tal vez estuvo leyendo como mejorar tu confianza o algo por el estilo, Dios sabe que el hombre no tiene nada que hacer con su tiempo.

-¿Está todo bien? Estás muy callado hoy-murmuró Steve con voz adormilada.

-No es nada, proyectos en la cabeza-respondió el castaño con voz distraída-debería irme.

-Mm… quédate un poco más…

-No puedo, cariño, ya sabes que debo estar en la cena, la otra vez no estuve ahí, no quiero que empiece a parecer sospechoso-Steve soltó un suspiró resignado y se movió hacia un lado, Tony depositó un suave beso en sus labios-Te quiero-susurró.

-Yo también-respondió el rubio con una suave sonrisa. Tony se colocó de nuevo su ropa, le dio un beso de despedida y salió del hotel, el camino de regreso a casa fue rápido, con la música a todo volumen, tendría que bañarse apenas llegara, olía a sudor y sexo. Aparcó el carro en su sitio, se metió en el ascensor y esperó con paciencia llegar hasta el pent-house. Cuando las puertas se abrieron escuchó risas venir desde el balcón, se acercó con curiosidad y espió desde un lado, se sorprendió cuando vio que eran Tom y Clint.

-¡Eso fue malísimo! ¡Vamos, Barton, puedes hacerlo mejor!-se burlaba Loki mientras Clint le lanzaba una mirada fulminante luego se giró con la pequeña pelota de básquet e intentó meterla en la cesta pero falló por poco, Loki volvió a doblarse de risa.

-¡Hey, no te burles! Si esto fueran blancos para flechas, tú no tendrías oportunidad-Loki solo se rio más fuerte, Clint pronto se le unió-¡A ver, hazlo tú si puedes!-Loki cogió la pelota y con un suave movimiento de muñeca, cayó limpiamente dentro de la cesta, Clint lo miró con la boca abierta.

-Te odio.

-Eso pasa cuando tienes un hermano que juega básquet todo el tiempo y te obliga a ir con él-ambos se rieron y siguieron jugando a encestar, Tony se había apoyado en la pared, mirándolos. De repente, Loki se tensó y giró, sus ojos se cruzaron con lo de Anthony por unos segundos y el castaño se estremeció levemente al sentir la mirada molesta que le daba, Loki le murmuró algo a Clint y este también miró en su dirección. El hombre le saludó con poco entusiasmo y murmuró de vuelta, al momento ambos salieron del balcón.

-Buenas noches, Anthony-dijeron prácticamente al mismo tiempo mientras iban al ascensor, Tony pudo escuchar sus risas ahogadas mientras bajaban. Se quedó un momento parado ahí, nunca había visto a Tom tan libre ni reír con tanta franqueza, si tenía que ser sincero, Tom siempre había parecido estar triste desde que se casaron, esa era una de las cosas que Tony no podía soportar de él, lo fácil que se rindió a la voluntad de su padre, Tony había sido chantajeado con su empresa pero ¿Tom? Él no tenía nada que perder y, sin embargo, se rindió sin pelea a la voluntad de su padre, es por eso que Tony lo detestaba y lo trataba mal, siempre esperó que en algún momento reaccionara, que se defendiera pero el moreno no daba señales de hacerlo. Hasta ahora.

* * *

 

-¿Qué te pareció este museo, entonces?-dijo Darcy mientras salían de la galería.

-Bien…-la castaña enarcó una ceja.

-Mira, todavía estás muy suave como para pasar por Loki, tienes suerte que tu hermano sea un dulce y tus padres estén muy metidos en su hierba para notarlo, necesitas más confianza, di lo que piensas, no tienes por qué reprimirte nada, eres libre, Tom-el moreno la miró por un momento.

Su vida siempre había sido manejada por otras personas, le había enseñado desde pequeño que lo mejor que debía hacer para no enojar a nadie era mantener la boca cerrada y jamás refutar las decisiones de su padre, su hermano y último, Tony. Solo lo había intentado una vez, con ese matrimonio pero había estado tan asustado que Odín lo había aplastado en un solo movimiento, lo mandó con Anthony, alguien que parecía que lo odiaba desde el principio sin haberlo conocido y dejó que su vida fuera un completo infierno. Tom siempre había soñado con liberarse, con escapar sin mirar atrás, con ser alguien más, una nueva persona que no tuviera miedo del mundo. Ahora tenía esa oportunidad en sus manos, dada voluntariamente por su amigo ¿de verdad la iba a dejar pasar? ¿De verdad iba a desperdiciar esta única oportunidad?

-Sabes, de hecho la galería fue un asco, el artista debería tener un mínimo de presencia y el que sea un creador no lo excusa de aparecer como un vago frente a alguien que puede elevar su carrera o destruirla con solo unas palabras. El arte estaba bien pero no era nada muy sobresaliente, probablemente escribiré un artículo de lo medio del arte y destruiré al artista-Darcy lo miró con la boca abierta antes de sonreírle y darle un abrazo.

-¡Ahora, eso es actitud!-Tom le sonrió de vuelta.

* * *

 

Si le preguntan a Tony en qué momento todo cambió, probablemente te diría que fue en la fiesta de aniversario de Industrias Stark.

Había sido una fiesta aburrida igual que las otras. Steve estaba a su lado, como siempre, pero Tony no podía sacudirse la incomodidad que lo acompañaba desde hace varios días, se giró levemente y su mirada se enfocó en su esposo, el moreno conversaba con Clint (para no variar) y ambos parecían muy entretenidos en los que sea que hablaban. Tony observó que su sonrisa se veía divertida, sincera y, a ratos, maliciosa; era demasiado interesante como para apartar la mirada, el castaño quería saber qué es lo que había ocasionado ese cambio. Steve miró a Anthony y siguió la dirección de su mirada, se tensó levemente cuando notó que estaba fija en su esposo pero lo desechó rápidamente, sabía de primera mano que Tony no sentía nada por él.

-¿Sucede algo con Tom?-preguntó, el castaño salto ligeramente pero negó con la cabeza.

-No, solo fijándome que su tolerancia al alcohol no lo golpee y Pepper no parece estar cerca, no me gustaría nada tener que lidiar con eso solo para parecer “el esposo perfecto”-el rubio sonrió levemente, sintiéndose más seguro y siguieron conversando con las demás personas. Cuando Bruce llegó, Tony por fin dejó de prestarle atención al moreno  y se embarcó en una gran conversación con Bruce acerca de tecnología y ciencia.

-Mm… ¿Tony?-murmuró Steve, el castaño lo ignoró mientras seguía debatiendo cosas con Bruce-Tony… ¡Tony!

-¿Qué, Steve?-preguntó con irritación, el rubio se limitó a señalar hacia el frente, Tony se giró a mirar y se quedó con la boca abierta. Loki estaba en el escenario junto con la banda, una guitarra en sus manos y riéndose con el cantante principal.

-Pero ¿qué…?

-¡Tony!-Pepper apareció entre la gente-¡Creo que Tom se ha vuelto loco! Él y Clint han apostado no sé qué cosa y él se ha subido al escenario.

-¿Qué demonios tiene en la cabeza? Si hace el ridículo no vamos a escuchar el fin de esto con la maldita prensa-maldijo Tony, frunciendo el ceño.

-No podemos hacerlo bajar, será peor, todos ya lo han visto ahí-el cantante cortó su conversación haciendo una breve introducción y presentando a Loki, este solo le sonrió retadoramente a Clint antes de tocar el ritmo dado.

Oh, bien. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. ¿Quién sabía que Loki podía tocar tan bien? El moreno manejaba con maestría la guitarra eléctrica, como si llevara toda una vida tocándola. Cuando le tocó cantar, Tony se sorprendió de lo bien que sonaba, ¿cómo es que nunca lo había escuchado tocar guitarra ni cantar? Sintió un repentino deseo de ver como tocaba guitarra en un lugar menos concurrido. Vio a Loki sonreír con ferocidad cuando vino la parte del solo de guitarra, Tony casi sintió el impulso de sonreír estúpidamente a lo que evidentemente era un gran ritmo y un solo muy complicado. Cuando todo acabó, Loki agradeció y se quedó hablando un poco más con el cantante antes de bajar hacia donde estaba Clint y extender su mano, el castaño rodó los ojos y le puso un billete en la mano. Ambos se alejaron de la tarima, riéndose de algo. El viaje de regreso a casa fue lleno de ruido, Pepper hablaba excitada con Loki y Clint sobre la presentación, Natasha estaba inusualmente callada y Tony fingía no escuchar, cuando en realidad estaba atento a cada palabra. Pepper se quedó en el piso de huéspedes, Natasha y Clint bajaron en el pent-house menor y Tony y Loki subieron en silencio al mayor. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Tony empujó a Loki contra la pared y se tragó su grito de sorpresa con sus labios. Tony quería saber por qué demonios se sentía atraído por él, quería saber la razón de ese cambio de actitud, quería subyugarlo para volver a verlo como el cobarde que era y dejar de pensar en él, quería hundirlo, convertirlo en el esposo silencioso e inútil que tenía para así poder dejar de sentir culpabilidad al sentir que engañaba a Steve pensando en él.

-¡Suéltame!-exclamó Loki apartándolo de un empujón, Tony no se apartó mucho.

-Te deseo. Ahora.-dijo con voz demandante y ronca, quería acabar de una maldita vez con la lujuria que lo había poseído.

-Me importa una mierda si me deseas ahora o mañana-los ojos verdes de Loki brillaban furiosos-tú no me vuelves a tocar sin mi maldito permiso, ¿me entiendes, Stark? Tú no me atraes, me das asco ¿por qué no te vas a revolcar con una puta si tantas ganas tienes? Pero. No. Vuelvas. A. Tocarme.-dijo con dientes apretados antes de pasar por su lado y encerrarse en su cuarto. Tony se quedó respirando fuertemente.

Era oficial. Deseaba a su esposo. Y que Dios lo ampare, lo iba a tener.

* * *

 

-Has estado callada esta noche-dijo Clint mientras dejaba su saco sobre el mueble-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Estás engañándome con Tom?-el castaño se quedó con la boca abierta por unos momentos y una risa sorprendida se escapó de sus labios.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-De todo lo que ha estado pasando, Clint, de todo el tiempo que pasas con él, casi nunca tienes vacaciones en la empresa y ahora que las tienes todo tu tiempo se va a ese maldito imbécil.

-Hey, detente un momento ¿sí? Primero, yo no tengo nada con Tom; segundo, deja de decirle así.

-¿Por qué? Nunca te ha molestado que lo llame como sea.

-Corrección, siempre me ha molestado pero tú sigues haciendo lo que quieres, ignorando lo que te digo.

-Bueno ¿por qué debería hacerte caso? Yo estoy al mando aquí.

-Cuidado, Natasha, no queremos que digas algo de lo que puedes arrepentirte-dijo Clint con voz suave pero su postura era tensa, la pelirroja ignoró la advertencia.

-No olvides de dónde vienes, Clint, yo te saqué de ahí, me casé contigo, te di un trabajo y un hogar que muchos envidiarían, ten mucho cuidado de traicionarme porque yo no perdono, he trabajado mucho en ti como para perder por tu lujuria hacia un estúpido.

-Creí que lo habías hecho porque me amabas-dijo el castaño, la pelirroja abrió la boca para responder pero Clint la cortó-yo no tengo nada con Tom y no tengo por qué probártelo, deberías de confiar en mí y tienes razón, tú me sacaste del mundo en el que estaba metido pero yo nunca quise nada de esto, yo solo quería estar contigo… no sabía que había sido solo tu maldito proyecto de caridad-Clint se metió de prisa a su cuarto mientras Natasha se sentaba en el mueble, al poco rato volvió a salir con una maleta en la mano, la pelirroja se levantó alarmada.

-¿Vas a irte? ¿Solo por una estúpida pelea?

-Es mejor que estemos lejos, por ahora, nos ayudará a pensar y… joder, la verdad solo quiero estar lejos de ti en estos momentos-dijo mientras se metía en el ascensor, ignoró los llamados de Natasha y apretó los ojos fuertemente cuando las puertas finalmente se cerraron. Unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y nunca se había sentido tan perdido como ahora ¿En qué momento habían cambiado tanto como para dañarse de esta forma? Clint no estaba seguro que Natasha todavía tuviera algo de aquella muchacha de muchos sueños de la que alguna vez se enamoró.

Natasha era una Stark, después de todo. Su apellido paterno era Romanov pero su actitud gritaba “Stark” por todos lados. Cuando Clint la conoció, ella fue la luz de sus días, fue la única motivación que él tuvo para salir del represivo mundo donde sus padres le habían enseñado a vivir. Natasha no era dulce ni paciente pero con él se volvía más suave, nunca dejaba de animarlo, de decirle que él era mejor que todo eso. Así que Clint se enamoró. Y él creyó que ella se enamoró también. Cuando se hincó en una rodilla para pedir su mano, él ya tenía un trabajo en Industrias Stark conseguido por ella, Natasha aceptó con brillantez y durante la planeación de su boda, soñaron con un futuro hermoso en sus manos.

Todo fue mentira.

 Natasha quería vivir en la Torre Stark, el lugar en el que había vivido desde que era niña, Clint no quería vivir ahí pero deseaba complacerla así que cedió. Natasha soñaba con ser diseñadora, estudió en la universidad y se volvió conocida entre sus compañeros pero solo Clint la había visto dormida en su escritorio después de horas de trabajo, solo Clint se había encargado de sacarle una sonrisa cuando estuviera demasiado estresada y solo Clint la había ayudado a levantarse una y otra vez, apoyándola para alcanzar sus sueños, olvidándose de su propia vida en el camino. Pero ella cambió. La fama trajo sus consecuencias, había más silencios, menos sonrisas, más mandatos. Clint no está seguro en qué momento fue que perdió su voz pero siempre simpatizó con Tom por eso, ambos estaban en la misma situación. Tom había sido obligado a eso mientras Clint se había entregado por amor. ¿Era ahora el momento de despertar? ¿Era este el momento de sacarse la venda? Sí, ya no podía mentirse más. Tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad que no había querido ver todos estos años y tomar una decisión. Por difícil y doloroso que eso fuera.  

* * *

 

-¡Loki, la película está lista!-llamó Chris desde la sala.

-¡Las palomitas están casi listas!-respondió Tom de vuelta. Ahora último parecía que una sonrisa vivía en su rostro, las cosas en la revista iban bien, Darcy y él eran más unidos, Chris y él se llevaban muy bien. Chris… Tom se sonrojó levemente solo pensando en el rubio pero no, no podía ni siquiera dejar que Chris supiera que le atraía de alguna manera, se supone que él era su hermano, nada más, además pronto iba a proponérsele a Elsa.

-¡Loki!-Tom soltó una risita y cogió las palomitas mientras corría hacia la sala.

-¡Dios, que impaciente!-refunfuñó mientras se sentaba en el mueble.

-¡Te demoras demasiado, hermano!-Tom rodó los ojos. Hoy estaban viendo “El efecto mariposa”, con manos llenas de palomitas, se hundieron en la película, apenas comentando algo con el otro. Chris estaba muy concentrado en la película cuando sintió que Tom se apoyaba en él, giró a mirarlo y se sorprendió de verlo dormido, normalmente su hermano se quedaba despierto hasta el final de todas las películas. ¿Qué lo tendría tan cansado? Chris esperó a que acabara la película antes de apagar todo y cargar a su hermano, Tom ni siquiera se movió. El rubio lo depositó con amabilidad en la cama y se quedó observándolo un momento antes de depositar un beso en su frente, al estar tan cerca pudo observar su rostro muy bien y se quedó fascinado, habían tantas cosas en su rostro que no había notado, como las pequeñísimas pecas que adornan su nariz, ese lunar casi invisible al final de la barbilla, los labios color cereza semi abiertos, invitadores… Chris casi salta hacia atrás con ese pensamiento.

Definitivamente, él también necesitaba descansar, su cerebro empezaba a fallarle.

* * *

 

El día que las cosas empezaron a cambiar para Loki, fue probablemente cuando casi golpea a Natasha Romanoff.

-¡Suéltame!-gritó Natasha.

-¡No hasta que me escuches muy bien!-replicó Loki. El moreno tenía a la pelirroja agarrada del cuello hacia la mesa, sus brazos estaban atrapados entre una de sus manos.

-¡He dicho que me sueltes, estúpido!

-¡Estoy harto de ti y de tu mierda! ¡Clint es la probablemente la única maldita persona en este puto mundo que podría sentir siquiera la mínima traza de cariño porque tú estás hecha de pura basura! ¡Él es un idiota que ha sacrificado toda su puta vida por estar contigo! ¡Pero claro, la estúpida señorita que se cree el puto centro del mundo, piensa que si no tiene a su marido obedeciendo cada uno de sus comandos, entonces debería desecharlo! ¡¿Qué puto derecho crees tú que tienes para tratarlo como si fuera mierda cuando la única que no sirve para nada aquí eres tú?!-Loki se acercó hasta susurrar en su oído-Todos te odian, Natasha, nadie, absolutamente nadie te quiere, todos te soportan por tu posición pero nadie te aprecia realmente y la única persona en esta ciudad, no, qué va, en este maldito mundo, que te amaba, solo recibe insultos de ti-Natasha se había quedado muy quieta bajo sus manos. Loki la soltó con un empujón que la hizo caer al suelo, ella se giró a mirarlo furiosa y el moreno le lanzó una carpeta de papeles en la cara-tus papeles de divorcio-la pelirroja abrió los ojos grandes y miró rápidamente los papeles.

-¿Qué…? Pero… solo… solo fue una… una pelea… -dijo de manera temblorosa.

-Oh, no, querida, verás, _eso_ , son años de silencio, de dolor escondido, de soportar todas tus palabras. _Eso_ lo ocasionaste tú misma y oh, cariño, cuando Clint me lo dijo, yo mismo le conseguí el abogado, incluso Clint ha especificado que no quiere nada de ti solo quiere separarse y nada más-Loki disfrutó unos momentos la mirada perdida de la pelirroja-Pobre, pobre, Natasha, parece que se va a quedar sola ¿no?-el moreno soltó una risa antes de marcharse.

* * *

 

Loki regresó de ver a Clint en el hotel que se estaba quedando, el hombre estaba hecho un desastre realmente, nada que pudieras ver desde afuera pero sus ojos lo decían todo. Loki nunca había tenido un amigo, siempre habían sido Darcy y Chris, los únicos que habían estado a su lado, luego vino Tom, a quien casi sentía como su hermano. Conocer a Clint le gustó, era un hombre fuerte, divertido… y destrozado. Loki no había notado al principio lo mal que estaba Clint, no había notado como a veces sus hombros lucían como si cargara un gran peso; tampoco que las risas que Loki lograba sacar de él eran las únicas que había tenido en todo el año.

-No quiero divorciarme de ella-le había dicho el hombre-solo quiero que vuelva a ser la misma persona que una vez fue, la persona de la que yo me enamoré.

-Entonces hagamos que vuelva-dijo Loki, dispuesto a hacer todo por su amigo.

Así salieron con ese plan, Loki iba a enfrentar a Natasha (el moreno nunca le dijo como, probablemente porque Clint hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo), iba a entregarle unos falsos papeles de divorcios conseguidos por Darcy (esta mujer era una experta en falsificar cosas, en serio, podía ser una gran ladrona si tuviera esa inclinación) e iban a hacerla reaccionar. Si lo del divorcio no funcionaba, entonces sacarían las armas pesadas. Celos. Natasha era mujer muy posesiva, no le gustaría nada ver que Clint está con otra persona, desde ahí se puede crear un cambio también. Honestamente, Loki prefería un divorcio verdadero pero había algo que Clint había visto en ella que tal vez la haga parecer menos una maldita y más una persona normal. Loki entró en el pent-house con un suspiro cansado y se sacó la casaca, dejándola en el mueble.

-Muy bueno-Loki casi saltó cuando la voz de Tony le llegó desde atrás, se giró rápidamente y miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Del plan, darle papeles falsos de divorcio a Natasha para asustarla, muy astuto de parte de Clint.

-Fue mi idea-Tony se sorprendió pero entonces un brillo se asentó en los ojos de Tony, Loki tragó al notar que era un brillo de deseo.

-Muy interesante…

-¿Se lo has dicho?

-¿Qué los papeles son falso? No, pensé que podía sacar algo de provecho en esto…-Loki contuvo el impulso de retroceder cuando Tony se acercó a él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó.

-A ti-Loki apretó las mandíbulas y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Ni en tus sueños-replicó con fuerza, Tony se rio entre dientes.

-Pero, Tom… ¿Qué pasaría si le digo a Natasha sobre esos papeles? Clint quedará como un completo estúpido, no conseguirá nada lo que quiere y probablemente sea Natasha quien lo deje-Loki pensó por un momento en su amigo, en lo destrozado que estaba. No, si Natasha se enteraba y lo dejaba de verdad, Clint no lo soportaría. Lágrimas de frustración intentaron formarse en sus ojos pero Loki no las dejó, él era fuerte y si tenía que hacer esto por su amigo… pues, que Dios lo proteja.

-Lo haré-la sonrisa del castaño fue casi fiera, se acercó a él como para besarlo pero Loki retrocedió-sin besos, algo rápido.

-Justo como me gusta-susurró Tony mientras lo dirigía hacia su cuarto-quítate la ropa-Loki sintió el innato deseo de responderle pero se controló, empezó a quitarse la ropa con rapidez, ansioso porque todo acabara de una maldita vez. Tony lo recorrió con una mirada interesada.

-Te ves… diferente… hasta mejor, diría…-el castaño tomó su mano y lo tendió sobre su cama. Contrario a su pedido, Tony empezó a besar lentamente su camino por su cuello, dejando ligeras mordidas sobre la piel pálida. Pasó por su pecho, jugando con sus pezones y Loki se mordió el interior de la mejilla, controlándose para no soltar ni un sonido… de asco, por supuesto. Tony bajó por su vientre, jugando con su ombligo un momento antes de pasar hacia los blancos muslos, los cuales mordisqueó y besó a gusto. Loki se maldijo cuando su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar a las caricias, Tony sonrió levemente y se agachó para recorrer con su lengua toda su longitud, ganando un suspiro rápidamente ahogado por Loki, besó el glande antes de meterse el miembro en la boca poco a poco. Loki no pudo contener su gemido esta vez.

Tony sacó de uno de los lados de la cama el lubricante, previamente escondido cuando planeó lo que iba a hacer. Derramó un poco en su dedo y penetró a Loki con cuidado, con una suavidad que antes no había tenido pero que ahora parecía lo más natural de hacer. Loki intentó no tensarse, respiró hondo para que las nuevas lágrimas de frustración no se formaran, gimió entrecortadamente cuando Tony lo distrajo, succionando un poco más fuerte. El segundo dedo ya estaba adentro, el castaño los abrió en forma de tijera para ayudar en la dilatación, observando atentamente cada reacción de Loki y fascinándose por ellas. Su esposo siempre había sido callado, reservado y exageradamente tímido en el tema del sexo pero aquí solo podía ver represión y Tony ardía en deseos de verlo gemir, gritar su nombre. Introdujo el tercer dedo y los movió vigorosamente dentro del moreno, rozando su próstata en el proceso, el gemido que abandonó los labios de Loki hizo que la erección del castaño se volviera más dolorosa.

Deslizó sus dedos fuera y su boca soltó su erección, se echó lubricante en su miembro y se acercó rápidamente a Loki, empezando a penetrarlo. El moreno soltó un suspiro tembloroso, forzándose a no tensarse, a no llorar, a no pensar… pero cuando toda la erección de Tony entró en él, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido. El castaño empezó a moverse lentamente, esperando que la incomodidad pasara pronto y en alguna parte lejana de su mente, recordó que solo había sido así de gentil con Steve pero esa parte fue fácilmente silenciada cuando aumentó su ritmo. Loki gruñó y posó sus manos en los fuertes hombros del castaño, dejando marcas de sus uñas. Tony gimió moviéndose más deprisa, una de sus manos se deslizó hacia la erección de Loki y lo masturbó al mismo ritmo. Ambos estaban casi ahí, lo podía sentir pero algo faltaba, una pequeña cosa para que ambos pudieran por fin liberarse. Tony observó el rostro de Loki, sudado, ligeramente sonrojado, _y muy hermoso_. Se inclinó sin pensarlo y lo besó con fuerza.

Fue ahí cuando todo cambió.

Fue en ese momento, cuando labios demandantes chocaron con labios suaves, que todo se volvió un desastre. Loki respondió inmediatamente y Tony pareció derretirse dentro de ese beso. Era extraño, se sentía tan bien, tan correcto que olvidaron todo a sus alrededor hasta que el orgasmo los pilló casi de sorpresa. Tony se apoyó en el moreno, respirando agitadamente, nunca, en toda su vida, había tenido un orgasmo tan potente ni un mejor beso que ese. Loki tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, en poder ordenar de nuevo sus pensamientos.

-Suéltame-dijo y empujó a Tony hacia un lado, se levantó de la cama, intentado no hacer una mueca al sentir un pinchazo de dolor en su parte baja, se puso los pantalones y la camisa, dejándola abierta-ya tuviste tu pago, espero que mantengas tu palabra-se marchó del cuarto con rapidez hacia su propio cuarto.

Las lágrimas que tanto había intentado retener, se soltaron con libertad en ese momento, nunca antes se había sentido tan asqueado de sí mismo ¿Cómo había podido perderse en ese beso? ¿Cómo demonios disfrutó cada uno de sus toques? No, Anthony Stark era un bastardo, alguien que no merecía la pena, Loki iba a borrar esa noche de su memoria, había hecho lo que tenía que hacer y nada más, Tony lo había chantajeado para tener sexo, esos eran los hechos y lo que pasó después, lo ocultaría en el fondo de su mente.

Lo que si era oficial, era que odiaba a Anthony Stark. Y el castaño iba a pagar por su atrevimiento.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo, yay! Esto estaba para postear ayer pero me quedé dormida, pero aquí está, espero les guste!
> 
> Leet.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4:**

-¡Tom!

-¡Loki!-sonrió el hombre y ambos se dieron un breve abrazo.

-¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó mientras se perdían en algún rincón del bar acostumbrado, Tom suspiró.

-Creo que nunca he estado mejor en mi vida-Loki lo analizó con la mirada.

-Te ves radiante de hecho, me alegro-dijo dándole una sonrisa sincera, Tom le correspondió.

-¿Cómo has estado tú?-Loki suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, creo, tu esposo es un fastidio y creo que Clint y Natasha se van a divorciar.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Esa mujer es una perra, Clint estaba, bueno, está destrozado pero no te preocupes, ya tengo un plan para eso.

-Espero que se solucione pronto, Clint es una buena persona.

-¿Sabes? Creo que Natasha lo era también, algo debió haber visto él en ella para haber soportado tantos años a su lado ¿no crees?

-Cuando yo llegué a sus vidas, ella no era tan exigente con Clint como lo era ahora, así que supongo que tienes razón en eso-Loki sacudió la cabeza con ligero pesar.

-Bueno ¿Cómo está Chris?

-¿Qué? Oh, bien, eh… ha decidido proponérsele a Elsa-Loki resopló.

-Pues como que ya era tiempo, ya casi no recuerdo cuánto tiempo llevan juntos-Tom asintió sin decir nada y Loki lo evaluó con la mirada, sus labios se apretaron ligeramente cuando notó un ligero sonrojo en él pero no creía que Tom sintiera algo por su hermano, porque ¿quién teniendo libertad va y se enamora de una persona a punto de casarse? Además de que actualmente estaba fingiendo ser su hermano-¿Todo bien con Darcy?-preguntó para distraerlo.

-Oh, sí, me ha estado dando clases de actitud, como debería parecer más tú y todo eso.

-Eso es genial, Darcy te enseñará todo lo que necesites saber.

-Ella es realmente buena, me alegra mucho tenerla-Loki le sonrió luego se puso ligeramente serio.

-¿Todo cambiará cuando regreses, verdad? Yo… he visto tu vida muy cerca, Tom y es un asco, no quiero que sigas ahí cuando todo esto acabe-Tom tomó una bocanada de aire y la soltó poco a poco.

-Lo he pensado, lo he pensado muchas veces, no creas que no lo he hecho… Creo que si no te hubiera conocido ahora estaría más perdido que nunca pero ahora estás tú, Darcy, Clint… Sí, cuando regrese todo habrá acabado-Loki sonrió y Tom se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo.

* * *

 

Tom llegó a la casa y soltó un suspiro, las cosas no estaban tan bien como le había dicho a Loki y sospechaba que su doble lo sabía. Los sentimientos que tenía cada vez que Chris le hablaba con dulzura y lo miraba con alegría, estaban haciendo a su corazón sonreír y querer llorar al mismo tiempo ¿Es que jamás iba a aprender? ¿Es que en serio le gustaba sufrir? Chris iba a comprometerse con su novia pronto, jamás lo miraría a él, después de todo estaba representando a su hermano. Entró en la casa y escuchó risas desde la sala, se encaminó hacia ahí y casi deseó haberse quedado afuera.

-¡Loki, llegaste!-sonrió Chris.

-Sí… Hola, Chris, hola… Elsa-la guapa mujer rubia le sonrió y se levantó para abrazarlo, Tom trató de no tensarse y sonrió de la misma manera que sonreía cada vez que iba con Tony a algún evento.

-¡Loki! Me has tenido muy abandonada, cariño, ni una sola llamada ¿Es que siempre tengo que llamarte yo?-dijo la mujer y Tom se dio cuenta que Elsa tenía una actitud cariñosa de por sí, le recordaba ligeramente a Frigga.

-Lo siento, ya sabes como soy-ella se rio y palmeó levemente su mejilla.

-Claro que lo sé pero una llamada no te mataría-le guiñó el ojo antes de ponerse a lado de Chris de nuevo, este pasó una mano por su cintura y le sonrió amorosamente.

-Yo… iré a descansar ahora-dijo Tom queriendo huir de ese lugar.

-Loki ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, claro…-contestó con una sonrisa ligeramente nerviosa.

-Es que estás un poco pálido-dijo Chris preocupadamente.

-No, todo está bien.

-Pero…

-¡Dije que estoy bien!-los tres se sorprendieron de su repentino exalto, Tom sonrió aunque más pareció una mueca y se marchó rápidamente a su cuarto _“Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido…”_ pensaba, tenía ganas de golpearse contra una maldita pared, él era mejor que esto, siempre había sabido controlarse, todo su tiempo con Tony le había enseñado eso, a no dejarse llevar por lo que sentía ¿Y tenía que perder el control ahora que más lo necesitaba? La puerta se abrió y Chris entró por ella.

-Loki ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Dije que estoy bien, Chris-respondió Tom dándole la espalda, _“Por favor, solo vete, solo vete, antes de que cometa una locura en este momento…”_

-Me preocupo por ti.

-Lo sé… lo aprecio pero solo necesito estar solo-seguía sin darle la mirada, Chris puso una mano en su hombro y lo hizo girarse. Tom lo miró fijamente, admirando lo hermosos que eran esos ojos y de repente ya no pudo controlarlo más, no puedo contener más el impulso que llevaba carcomiéndole el alma desde hace días, ese sentimiento que lo hace sentir feliz y desgraciado al mismo tiempo. Puso sus manos en cada mejilla del rubio, apenas registrando el gesto de sorpresa, y lo besó. Apenas un leve roce de labios, un pequeño toque pero que los llenó de electricidad, que los hizo estremecerse más allá del cuerpo, más profundo que en el corazón, en algún punto cerca al alma. Cuando Tom se separó de él y observó la cara sorprendida de Chris, sintió que el mundo se caía pedazos. Se separó de él, temblando como una hoja, y corrió fuera del cuarto, fuera de la casa y lejos del lugar. En algún punto de su huida las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, los sollozos ahogados se acumularon en su garganta haciendo que perdiera más rápido el aliento y el dolor que sentía en ese momento, la estupidez de lo que acababa de hacer amenazaba con ahogarlo de un momento a otro. Tom se detuvo un momento, tratando de recuperar el aire  y sacó su celular con manos temblorosas.

-Darcy… te necesito.

* * *

 

-Señor, tiene visita-dijo Jarvis cuando Loki entró.

-¿Visita?

-Sí, señor, es…

-¡HERMANO!-gritó un enorme tipo rubio antes de atrapar a Loki en un abrazo rompe huesos.

-… su hermano, Thor-terminó Jarvis muy tarde, Loki rodó los ojos y con su brazo izquierdo alcanzó un lado del cuello de Thor y apretó fuerte haciendo que el rubio soltara una exclamación sorprendida y lo pusiera en el suelo.

-¿Quieres matarme, Thor? ¿No puedes saludar como una persona normal?-le dijo mientras se arreglaba la ropa luego lo fulminó con la mirada-Salúdame. Correctamente. ¡Ahora!

-Hola, Tom-dijo Thor con voz bajita.

-Hola, Thor ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Loki con una sonrisa falsa.

-Muy bien, gracias ¿Y tú?

-Bien, gracias ¿Era eso tan difícil?-suspiró.

-Pero vaya, benditos los ojos que te ven, parece que en el tiempo que no te hemos visto haz creado un nuevo carácter, hace tiempo no veía a Thor tan tranquilo-Loki giró y observó a una mujer pequeña de cabello castaño y rostro amable-Te he extrañado tanto, cuñado-ella lo abrazó luego se separó para sonreírle, sus ojos se agrandaron ligeramente-Thor ¿Puedes traer las cosas del otro salón? ¿La sorpresa?

-Sí, Jane-dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa y salió del lugar, la castaña se giró inmediatamente hacia Loki.

-Tú no eres Tom-Loki sonrió arrogantemente.

-No, no lo soy. Tú eres Jane, Tom me hablo de ti.

-¿Dónde está Tom?

-En mi casa, viviendo mi vida.

-¿Y por qué estás tú aquí?

-Porque yo le ofrecí este cambio.

-¿Por qué?-Loki la miró con seriedad.

-Porque aquí lo estaban matando-Jane retrocedió un paso, abriendo los ojos grandes-tal vez no poniendo veneno en su comida o apuntándolo con un arma… pero estaban matando su alma. Cuando yo conocí a Tom, sus ojos estaban tan vacíos de vida y de esperanza… me contó lo que sucedía en este lugar y yo he podido verlo por mí mismo el tiempo que he estado aquí. Jane… Tom era increíblemente infeliz aquí, se estaba ahogando y yo le di una oportunidad de liberarse, de volver a encontrarse a sí mismo-la castaña se acercó a Loki y se arrodilló frente a él.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, ella adoraba a Tom, era una persona tan dulce, tan buena ¿Cómo habían podido estar tan ciegos?

-Guarda el secreto, hay unos pocos que lo saben, contando a Jarvis-ella asintió, escucharon a Thor regresar y Jane se levantó rápidamente, dando la espalda y secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

-¡He traído la sorpresa!-sonrió el rubio y puso en las manos de Loki un sobre.

-¿Qué es esto?

-¡Ábrelo, hermano!-dijo Thor con voz emocionada, Loki sonrió dudosamente y abrió el sobre, era de un hospital, decía…

-¿Estás embarazada?-dijo mirando sorprendido a la castaña, la mujer asintió con una gran sonrisa. Loki la abrazó como sabría que Tom lo haría, él le había hablado mucho de ella, Jane, la mujer de su hermano, una persona tan dulce e inteligente, una de las tantas personas que protegía de la verdad de su situación. Loki le contaría la noticia lo más pronto posible-Estoy muy feliz por ustedes, felicitaciones a los dos-se acercó a abrazar a Thor y dejó que lo aplastara un poco, después de todo tenía todo el derecho del mundo de estar emocionado.

-Felicidades, señores-dijo Jarvis con una leve sonrisa-¿Les gustaría celebrarlo con champagne y jugo de fruta para la nueva mamá?

-¡Muchas gracias, Jarvis, siempre has sido el más considerado!-sonrió Jane, los tres tomaron sus bebidas.

-Por este nuevo bebé a punto de venir, sé que será el niño más amado por los padres que tiene-la pareja le sonrió y Jane se secó las lágrimas, emocionada, sabe que Tom habría dicho lo mismo.

-Queríamos pedirte que fueras el padrino de nuestro hijo, hermano-dijo Thor poniendo una mano en el hombro del moreno, Loki mira a Jane y esta asiente.

-Por supuesto que lo haré-“ _O Tom, más bien”_ pensó y sonrió.

* * *

 

-Tom, necesitas calmarte-dijo Darcy acariciando su cabello. El moreno había estado llorando en su regazo desde que llegaron a la casa, la chica no entendía que es lo que había sucedido para ponerlo en ese estado-¿Quieres que llame a Loki para…?

-¡NO!-Darcy saltó ante el grito y Tom la miró con arrepentimiento.

-No, no quise… solo… solo no lo llames ¿sí? Por favor.

-No lo haré, bien, pero tienes que decirme lo que sucede-Tom tragó y nuevas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

-Yo… soy tan estúpido, Darcy, sabía que no debía fijarme en él, era algo prohibido, por Dios, ni siquiera… ni siquiera sé en qué momento empecé a verlo de otra forma pero hoy… hoy cuando lo vi con _ella_ , estaba tan… enojado, celoso y… y él me siguió y…

-Espera, espera, espera ¿Quién es él?-Tom bajó la mirada a sus manos y murmuró-un poco más alto, cariño, no te entendí.

-Es… es Chris-Darcy lo miró con la boca abierta.

-Y… y cuando dices ella…-Tom asintió.

-Me refería a Elsa-Darcy dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones por un momento antes de volver a retomarlo.

-¿Qué sucedió, entonces?

-Yo… él vino al cuarto, estaba preocupado… quería saber si yo me encontraba bien y… y de repente estaba tan cerca que… que no pude…-la castaña se tapó la boca con una mano y los ojos bien abiertos.

-Oh, Dios mío… ¿lo besaste?-Tom asintió, ahogando un sollozo-¿Y se lo vas a decir a Loki?

-¡NO!-dijo abriendo los ojos con pánico-él me dio esta vida, me ofreció libertad y si le digo que besé a su hermano va a matarme, va a decidir que quiere su vida de vuelta. Darcy, Darcy…-tomó las manos de la chica-por favor, no se lo digas.

-Está bien, Tom, no se lo diré pero tú tienes que hacerlo, hay pocas cosas que Loki no sabe y es mejor que lo sepa por ti ¿no crees?

-Yo… estoy tan asustado, Darcy, me aterra pensar que pueda molestarse conmigo, odiarme por lo que he hecho.

-Hey, Hey-dijo ella levantándole el rostro-Loki te considera un hermano, jamás te odiaría-le sonrió levemente-solo sé sincero ¿sí? Loki entenderá-Tom le respondió con una débil sonrisa.

* * *

 

Tony Stark miraba silenciosamente a través de la ventana de su oficina. El sol estaba cayendo a esta hora y el cuarto estaba bañado por una suave luz naranja; sin embargo, nada de eso parecía importar al millonario. Sus pensamientos venían siendo los mismos desde hace días, siempre centrados en un mismo tópico… o en una misma persona.

Tom.

Creyó que después de tenerlo podría olvidarlo, que esa maldita lujuria lo abandonaría. Pero se equivocó. En cualquier caso, era aún más fuerte. El deseo recorría a Tony con fuerza, recordándole cada uno de los gestos del moreno, de sus suspiros ahogados, de sus gemidos, de sus sonrojos. Tony quería más, quería tenerlo todo, quería que volver a tenerlo de esa manera, sudado bajo su cuerpo, con la respiración alterada, tan hermoso e inalcanzable a la vez…

-¿Tony?-el castaño soltó un suspiro. Había estado evitando a Steve desde hace algunos días, sus pensamientos lejos y algo cercano a la culpabilidad acometiéndolo cada vez que el rubio hablaba.

-Hola, Steve.

-¿Está… está todo bien?-Tony giró ante la duda en su voz, Steve no lo estaba mirando directamente pero el castaño podía ver que sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos. El corazón se le encogió mientras se acercaba rápidamente a él para abrazarlo.

-Lo siento, lo siento-murmuró en su cuello-he tenido tantas cosas en la cabeza que te he dejado de lado, lo siento-Steve envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él con fuerza. Tony se reprendió a sí mismo, no debía dejar que la lujuria lo poseyera, Steve era una criatura de sentimientos frágiles, fácilmente rompibles y Tony no quería dañarlo, jamás querría dañarlo. Estaba decidido entonces, no importaba el deseo, no dañaría a Steve más de lo que lo había hecho hasta ahora, Tom sería asunto olvidado y punto.

Si tan solo pudiera creerse a sí mismo…

* * *

 

-Tom-sonrió Loki cuando lo vio, dándole un breve abrazo, Tom le dio una sonrisa vacilante-¡Tengo algo muy emocionante que contarte!

-Loki, antes que empieces, yo… me gustaría… contarte algo-su doble se quedó en silencio, mirándolo algo confundido.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No sé cómo decírtelo… Loki, yo…

-Tom, me estás preocupando ¿Qué…?

-Besé a tu hermano-Loki se quedó unos segundos sin reaccionar, mirándolo con shock.

-¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, hasta aquí llega este capítulo, este ha sido bastante corto pero lo he hecho lo más rápido que he podido, el siguiente será más largo, lo prometo. Y saldrá un personaje que no sabían que esperaban pero espero adoren también. Veremos quien lo adivina.
> 
> Leet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dos vidas.**

**Sumary:** Tom y Loki se conocen una noche en un bar y se quedan sorprendidos al notar sus parecidos. Tom es el esposo trofeo de Tony  Stark y odia su vida. Loki es un crítico de arte en una revista de sociedad pero desea ser cantante. Los dos hombres, hartos de todo, deciden cambiar de lugar por seis meses. Slash. Mpreg. Frostiron. Hiddlesworth.

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, todos pertenecen al universo Marvel o son actores muy conocidos, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

 **Aclaración:** En este fic Jarvis es humano y no, que Loki quiera ser cantante no hará que este fic sea un musical, tal vez una canción por aquí y por allá pero no muy Glee (no que tenga algo en contra de Glee porque es uno de mis programas favoritos).

* * *

 

**Capítulo 5:**

Tom soltó un gran suspiro mientras entraba en la casa, dejó su casaca sobre el mueble y caminó con pesadez hacia su cuarto. Su corazón se aceleró cuando encontró a Chris dentro pero no estaba sorprendiendo, sabía que lo iba a encontrar ahí esperándolo. El rubio no alzó su mirada cuando este entró y Tom trató de no sentirse nervioso mientras se acercaba a él.

-He estado esperándote-dijo Chris en voz baja.

-Lo sé-respondió el moreno con voz suave.

-Quiero saber qué pasó hoy, Loki-Tom cubrió su rostro con sus manos por un momento antes de tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

-Estuve con Thanos-el rubio lo miró con la boca abierta.

* * *

 

_-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?!-Tom se encogió ante el grito, Loki lo estaba mirando con la boca abierta._

_-Lo siento, lo siento, soy un idiota, lo sé, yo solo… yo solo…-las lágrimas empezaron a formarse en los ojos de Tom y Loki se acercó inmediatamente a él, abrazándolo con cuidado._

_-Lo siento, no debí gritarte, es solo que… no importa, lo solucionaremos ¿sí?-Tom asintió, sin levantar la mirada-la pregunta ahora es ¿quieres decirle la verdad a Chris?_

_-No-respondió con prontitud, Loki asintió despacio y soltó un suspiro resignado._

_-Entonces escucha bien lo que haremos._

* * *

 

-¿Por qué?-la voz de Chris estaba llena de dolor.

-Yo… lo encontré de casualidad hoy, hablamos un poco, recordando los viejos tiempos… no puedo decirte exactamente como pasó pero… de un momento a otro estábamos en su casa y, bueno… me pasó la pastilla y yo…

-No quiero escucharlo-dijo el rubio levantándose y caminando hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda. Estaba molesto, más que eso, se encontraba dolido y con otro sentimiento que no era capaz de definir pero que hacía que su estómago se retorciera de manera desagradable-creí que habíamos superado eso-Tom suspiró calladamente y se levantó.

-¿Hemos superado? Tú no tuviste que superar nada, Chris, yo tuve que hacerlo, lamento si soy una gran decepción para ti-dijo en un siseo, haciendo su mejor imitación de Loki.

-¡Jamás dije eso!

-¡Pues no hacía falta!-esta vez fue Tom el que le dio la espalda-me disculpo por lo que hice, no estaba en mi juicio en ese momento. Ahora déjame solo, por favor-Chris observó su espalda un momento, quería ir y abrazarlo pero sabía que Loki no apreciaba mucho el contacto físico así que con un suspiro salió del cuarto, dejando a su hermano solo-Lo siento tanto…-susurró Tom a la nada.

* * *

 

_-Conocí a Thanos hace casi 5 años, salimos por un tiempo. Él me relajaba, por ese tiempo yo trabajaba todo el tiempo, ayudando a Chris en todo lo que pudiera, el estrés me llegaba de la cabeza y Thanos me ayudaba a distraerme, salíamos a bailar, conversábamos, tomábamos un poco con nuestros amigos. Pero él… él no era una buena persona, me introdujo a un mundo de perdición del que salí hace apenas dos años. Chris fue un gran apoyo para mí durante todo ese tiempo, recuerdo lo dolido y angustiado que estaba, le juré jamás volver a verlo._

_-¿Quieres… quieres que lo hiera para que olvide lo del beso?-Loki asintió lentamente-¡Pero no puedo hacerlo! Esto es algo muy delicado, no puedo mentirle de esa manera, estará molesto contigo._

_-Es la mejor solución, Tom, además… siempre hemos sido él y yo, yo lo he apoyado en todo y él también a mí, estará molesto por un tiempo pero después todo volverá la normalidad-Loki lo miró fijamente-tienes que prometerme que no volverá a suceder, Tom._

_-Lo prometo-respondió el hombre sin pensarlo, Loki asintió, un poco dudoso._

* * *

 

Loki suspiró con frustración, otra maldita fiesta, otra beneficencia más, ¿en serio tenía que asistir a tantas cosas? ¿No podían mandar el dinero y ya? Loki se sentía cada vez más abrumado con estas reuniones sociales y ni siquiera tenía a Clint a su lado como para distraerse. Caminó distraídamente por los pasillos laterales, buscando un balcón o algo donde pueda refugiarse; estaba pensando que ya lo había encontrado cuando escuchó un ruido delante. Avanzó cautelosamente hacia la puerta del balcón y se asomó. Su boca se abrió en shock.

-No deberíamos hacer esto…-susurraba Rogers, apoyando un brazo en la pared.

-Todo está bien, Steve, nadie nos verá aquí, ni notarán que nos hemos ido-susurró mientras lo volvía a jalar del cuello para besarlo. Loki se quedó quieto un instante, procesando lo que estaba viendo y se sorprendió cuando sintió el enojo llenar su cuerpo. Pero al mismo tiempo sonrió, sonrió de manera vengativa porque ya sabía lo que haría.

-Pero que interesante vista-Tony y Steve se apartaron de golpe y se giraron a mirar a Loki, que los observaba apoyado en la pared.

-Sr. Stark, yo…-murmuró Steve, enrojeciendo, sin saber que decir; estaba tan avergonzado que no había notado que seguía arrinconando a Tony contra la pared.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Tony, removiéndose ligeramente.

-Oh, me perdí-dijo con una sonrisa falsa-, pero no se detengan por mí, por favor, yo ya me iba-los miró de arriba abajo un momento antes de girarse, se detuvo cuando apenas había dado unos pasos y se giró a mirarlos de nuevo-ahora que lo pienso…-sacó su celular y tomó una foto antes de que la pareja pudiera hacer algún movimiento, luego sonrió malévolamente-solo por precaución, ustedes saben-rio entre dientes y fijó sus ojos verdes en el rubio-¿un aviso, Rogers? Mejora tu trabajo, detesto que Anthony venga a molestarme a mí cuando tú no puedes complacerlo, justo como la semana pasada-cuando el rubio se tensó, Loki supo que había dado en el punto. Se giró con elegancia y se marchó.

* * *

 

Clint llegó al café cerca del hotel e inmediatamente ubicó a Natasha sentada en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana. Respiró profundamente y se acercó a ella, de manera un poco cautelosa. La pelirroja no se veía muy bien, tenía manchas purpuras bajo los ojos y se veía ligeramente pálida; sin embargo, ella le sonrió con alivio al verlo.

-Hola-saludó nerviosamente.

-¿Para qué me citaste?-preguntó Clint, yendo directo al punto. Natasha parecía un poco sorprendida pero se recompuso rápidamente.

-Quería hablar de los papeles que me dio Tom-dijo y Clint trató de no lucir culpable-Clint…-suspiró-fue solo una pelea, una muy estúpida pelea… pero no creo… no pienso que eso sea suficiente para terminar nuestro matrimonio.

-¿Qué matrimonio, Natasha? Lo nuestro tenía problemas desde hace mucho.

-Nunca hemos peleado, Clint-contradijo la pelirroja.

-¡Porque jamás te llevé la contraria! El problema no era visible pero ahí estaba, en todas las cosas que me he callado y te he dejado hacer; he dejado que me trataras como si no valiera nada, he dejado que me pisotees y pases sobre mí pero estoy harto-Clint se levantó-esto no tiene sentido, ya tienes los papeles, solo fírmalos-dijo saliendo del lugar, Natasha lo llamó pero él no se giró a mirarla. Empezó a caminar rápidamente por la calle y sacó su celular, le mandó un rápido mensaje a Loki.

_“Lo hice. C”_

Esperó un momento antes de que el teléfono vibrara en sus manos.

_“Bien, comencemos con la segunda parte, tengo a alguien en mente, te mandaré la dirección en unos minutos. L”_  Clint suspiró y esperaba de corazón no estarse equivocando, cuando el teléfono volvió a vibrar en su mano mostrando una dirección esta vez, tomó rápidamente la decisión y cogió un taxi.

* * *

 

-Qué bueno es verlos aquí, chicos-dijo Loki y ambos hombres le sonrieron-Johnny. Chris. ¿Les apetece ir a bailar a un lugar más divertido?-los gemelos Evans le sonrieron y Loki trató de que su sonrisa no se notara muy depredadora.

Media hora más tarde, los tres se encontraban en un club muy popular de New York, Loki hizo su camino hasta Clint que lo esperaba en la barra, el castaño arqueó las cejas cuando vio a los rubios pero solo negó con la cabeza. Loki solo se encogió de hombros tratando de lucir inocente pero el efecto quedaba arruinado por su gran sonrisa.

-A que no sabes quién está aquí-Clint siguió la mirada de Loki y casi saltó cuando vio a una mujer muy guapa con cabello negro acercarse a ellos.

-¡¿Llamaste a María?!-exclamó en su oído casi escandalizado. María Hill era la principal enemiga de Natasha, diseñadora también, sus diseños eran increíbles y ella y Natasha peleaban por el primer puesto de popularidad casi todas las estaciones. Además, Clint y María eran amigos porque ella tenía negocios con Stark Industries, justo por el área en que él trabajaba.

-Hola, Clint-sonrió la mujer-Tom-el pelinegro la saludó distraídamente.

-No me agradezcas-murmuró Loki en el oído de Clint antes de declarar que quería bailar, con los gemelos por supuesto. La morena y Clint se quedaron solos.

-Bueno… ¿quieres algo de tomar?-preguntó el castaño, María le sonrió brillantemente.

* * *

 

-¿Cómo que no está?-preguntó Tony cuando encontró a Pepper.

-No está, parece que Tom se fue hace un rato sin decirle nada a nadie, debe haber usado una de las puertas traseras porque los de seguridad del frente no lo han visto-Tony soltó un suspiro estresado y Pepper lo examinó con la mirada antes de cruzarse de brazos-¿Qué hiciste?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué asumes que es mi culpa que se haya ido?-la rubia enarcó una ceja y Tony suspiró-Tom nos vio a mí y a Steve besándonos en la parte de atrás-la rubia lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿En serio puedes ser tan idiota?-soltó con frustración-tú y tu capitán van a oírme, realmente.

-Bueno, no creo que eso sea muy pronto, Steve está molesto conmigo.

-O sea tu esposo te encuentra besándote con otro ¿y es él el que se molesta?-la rubia resopló-es hora de que nos vayamos, haremos una salida discreta para que no noten la ausencia de tu esposo y esperemos lo mejor-Pepper se alejó, totalmente estresada. Tony sentía una migraña comenzando, Steve había estado completamente molesto y dolido, le había preguntado si de verdad se había acostado con Tom cuando se supone que ya no tenían que intentar que se embarazara; Tony había sido incapaz de negarlo y Steve se había marchado.

-Los problemas que me haces pasar…-murmuró para sí mismo mientras se iba a buscar un trago.

* * *

 

-¿Te vas tan temprano?-preguntó Johnny reteniendo una de sus manos.

-Es verdad, quédate un poco más-insistió Chris dándole su mejor sonrisa. Loki se mordió el labio y tuvo que sacudirse a sí mismo para escaparse de esos dos increíblemente atractivos hermanos.

-Lo siento, chicos, tuvimos nuestra diversión pero es hora de volver a casa-les dio un suave beso en los labios a los dos-lo que pasó en ese cuarto jamás lo olvidaré, son deliciosos-les sonrió sensualmente antes de alejarse de ellos y salir del club, Clint se había ido hace una hora junto con María, la iba a dejar en su casa. Loki salió del lugar y alzó la mano para detener un taxi pero antes de poder hacer algún movimiento un hombre se metió en el medio y detuvo el taxi que él había llamado-¡Hey!-el hombre volteó y Loki le frunció el ceño-ese es mi taxi.

-¿Oh, en serio?-replicó el hombre, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos ligeramente alargados, alto, con cuerpo bien formado y con un aire misterioso muy atrayente.

-Sí-contestó Loki cruzándose de hombros, el hombre le sonrió de lado.

-Bueno, entonces lamento haberme metido en el medio-Loki asintió y avanzó hacia el auto pero el hombre bloqueó su camino de nuevo, Loki alzó una ceja-estaba pensando que tal vez podía saber tu nombre.

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó el moreno volviendo a cruzar sus brazos.

-Solo por saber, después de todo te estoy cediendo mi taxi ¿no?

-Era mío primero-replicó Loki fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Según yo, era primero mío pero puedo cedértelo si me dices tu nombre-Loki frunció los labios, considerándolo.

-Loki-dijo por fin, el hombre le sonrió y Loki trató de no pensar en lo atractivo que se veía sonriendo de esa manera.

-Mucho gusto, Loki, soy Hogun-sonrió, Loki solo arqueó una ceja e intentó volver a pasar hacia el taxi pero Hogun volvió a bloquearlo-¿Ahora qué?

-Tal vez deberíamos darme tu número.

-¿Debería? ¿Por qué?

-Para devolverme el favor de dejarte el taxi, por supuesto-Loki se mordió el labio para ocultar su sonrisa y después de un momento sacó su celular, Hogun le pasó el suyo y ambos intercambiaron números. Loki finalmente se subió al taxi y Hogun cerró la puerta por él, sonriéndole en la ventana-¿Qué te parece tomar un café maña y decidimos si volvemos a pelear por un taxi o no?

-Mándame un mensaje-Hogun asintió, dándole de nuevo esa sonrisa torcida y Loki se marchó, ocultando también una sonrisa.

* * *

 

-Tony, necesitas ver esto-dijo Pepper entrando en la oficina y prendiendo el televisor colocado en un lado. Eran las noticias del día, estaban cubriendo el evento de ayer y mostraban unas imágenes de Tony saliendo de la fiesta discretamente, sin su esposo a su lado.

-Entonces, Rose, cuando vimos salir a Tony Stark solo de la fiesta de ayer no pensamos nada malo, tal vez nuestro querido Tom se había cansado y se había marchado temprano. Claro, eso fue hasta que nos llegó el reporte de que el esposo de oro estaba en un conocido club de New York con Clint Barton, esposo de Natasha Barton (antes Romanov) y con nada más y nada menos que los gemelos Evans. Aquí hay un video de Tom bailando en medio de los hermanos en una pose bastante sugestiva y sensual-un video empezó a verse, no era perfecto dado que era una cámara de teléfono pero era obvio que había logrado captar a Loki en medio de los hermanos, Fallin’ de Alicia Keys sonando con fuerza. Tony observó, casi con fascinación, el hipnótico movimiento de sus caderas, los tres en sintonía y claramente disfrutando, las manos de Johnny estaban en las caderas del moreno mientras que las manos de Chris estaban en la cintura de Loki, ambos bien presionados al cuerpo entre ellos. Tony sintió como su estómago se retorcía y la rabia llenó todo su cuerpo, pero no era solo rabia, era también… era… posesión, celos, enojo de que otras personas hayan tocado lo que es suyo. Él sabía de muy buena fuente que su esposo nunca había dormido con nadie más, lo tenía monitoreado con Jarvis para saber a dónde iba, jamás le había dado una razón para creer que estaba con otras personas (no que le hubiera importado en el momento)

-¿Dónde está?-le preguntó a Pepper, era hora de tener una buena conversación con su esposo.

* * *

 

Tom había estado evitando a Chris por días, no es que el rubio estuviera haciendo muchos intentos por hablarle tampoco, este todavía estaba molesto por todo lo de Thanos. Pero era algo más, una pequeña cosa que se negaba de irse de su cabeza y eso era el beso que su hermano le había dado. El otro día se levantó agitado con la seguridad que había estado soñando sobre su hermano pero el escenario no era realmente fraternal, de ahí empezó a evitarlo en la casa, tratando de ocultar la culpa que le daba soñar ese tipo de cosas.  

Era tarde cuando Chris llegó a casa así que el rubio trato de hacer el menos ruido posible, subió la escalera de puntitas y estaba a punto de entrar en su cuarto cuando un sonido llamó su atención. Se quedó un momento quieto, sin saber si lo había imaginado o no hasta que lo oyó de nuevo; se acercó poco a poco hacia el cuarto de su hermano y escuchó atentamente ¿era… era un quejido? Chris abrió despacio la puerta, solo un poco, lo suficiente para poder espiar el interior y cuando notó la imagen delante suyo, su boca se secó.

Tom estaba echado en la cama, su pecho estaba descubierto mientras que sus pantalones estaban hasta sus muslos; una mano pálida se movía lánguidamente sobre su erección, esparciendo su líquido pre seminal alrededor para mayor lubricación. Chris siguió con los ojos el movimiento de su mano, escuchó los gemidos callados, el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas, cuello y pecho. Observó como Tom metía un par de dedos en su boca, simulando algo en lo que no quería pensar mientras su otra mano se movía más rápido, sus caderas se sacudían con fuerza, intentando alcanzar ese momento tan ansiado. Chris siente que el calor va a sofocarlo en cualquier momento, se desajustó la corbata sin apenas notarlo e intentó pasar saliva por su boca seca. Tom estaba muy cerca del orgasmo, puede notarlo por el ritmo desesperado que toman sus caderas y como su mano cubre su boca para prevenir que los sonidos sean muy altos. Cuando el orgasmo llegó, Tom soltó un grito ahogado mientras el semen cubría su vientre y parte de su mano. Solo en ese momento Chris notó que había estado observando a su hermano masturbarse.

Chris se alejó del cuarto todo lo callado que pudo y se encerró en el suyo, se quitó toda la ropa y se metió en la ducha llena de agua caliente. Apretó los ojos fuertemente, intentado borrar las imágenes que había visto pero eso solo lo hizo volver a recordarlas y, sin su permiso, una de sus manos empezó a acariciar su miembro. Apenas y necesitó tres movimientos antes de estar derramando su semen con un gemido bajo. Cuando el calor pasó y pudo pensar claramente de nuevo, se soltó con disgusto, asqueado de sí mismo por estar excitado al haber visto a su hermano ¡Su hermano! Chris ya no sabía que pensar de sí mismo.

* * *

 

Tony entró en el cuarto de Loki con fuerza, el moreno estaba echado en su cama con el IPod conectado y un libro en sus manos, arqueó una ceja al ver al castaño delante de él y se quitó los audífonos con un movimiento de mano, dejó el libro en la mesa de noche y se levantó para enfrentarlo.

-¿Deseas algo?

-¿Qué demonios es eso de que estuviste con los hermanos Evans en un club ayer?-Loki sonrió de lado y el enojo de Tony aumentó aún más.

-Bueno, Clint necesitaba divertirse y no iba a dejarlo solo ¿verdad? Además los gemelos son muy divertidos.

-Lo único que vi en ese estúpido video en como tenían sus manos sobre ti.

-Oh, Anthony-su sonrisa era maliciosa ahora-ellos tuvieron más que sus manos en mí, puedo asegurártelo-Tony creyó que estaba viendo literalmente rojo en ese momento y cogió a su esposo desprevenido, cogiéndolo con una mano de la cintura y la otra en su cuello. Lo besó con fuerza, casi rayando en la violencia, enojándose aún más cuando siente el intento del moreno por separarse. Tony mordió el labio inferior de Loki, coaccionando de esa manera a que su boca se abra y aprovecha la oportunidad cuando un jadeo sorprendido escapan de los labios del otro, su lengua está en todos lados, queriendo quitar el sabor de otras personas, de esos hombres que se atrevieron a tocar lo que era suyo.

En algún momento del beso, Loki dejó de pelear y empezó a devolverle el beso con entusiasmo, el moreno soltó un gemido cuando su espalda chocó contra la pared y movió su cadera contra Tony para tener algo de fricción, el castaño respondió moviendo las suyas con necesidad, ahogando sus gemidos en la boca del otro. Tony cogió las caderas del moreno con fuerza y lo giró hacia la cama, ambos caminando ciegamente hacia atrás; Loki cayó en la cama de espaldas y ambos perdieron brevemente el contacto pero Tony lo reanudó rápidamente antes de que su esposo volviera a intentar separarse. Loki gimió con necesidad, restregando su erección contra la de Tony y abriendo las piernas para que el castaño pueda ubicarse mejor.

-Te deseo…-susurró Tony mientras bajaba por su cuello, mordiendo la piel pálida-te deseo tanto…-Loki gimió más fuerte y lo jaló por el cuello para darle un beso descuidado pero muy caliente, Tony bajó su mano por el cuerpo del moreno y abrió sus pantalones con la rapidez que te da la práctica. Loki tuvo que separarse para respirar cuando la mano del castaño se cerró alrededor de él y empezó a masturbarlo; Tony lo observó deshacerse delante de sus ojos pero no era suficiente, quería sentirlo, probar todo de él, marcarlo. El castaño empezó a morder el cuello del moreno, con suficiente fuerza como para dejar una marca en él luego fue bajando por su cuerpo, abriendo la camisa con una mano mientras pasaba. Cuando estuvo frente a frente con su erección, no dudó ni un momento en meterse el miembro en su boca en un solo movimiento. Loki soltó un grito y sus caderas se movieron hacia adelante involuntariamente; Tony cogió una de las manos del moreno y las puso en su cabello para que guiara el ritmo, el castaño gimió cuando el agarre se volvió ligeramente doloroso y dejó que Loki se follara su boca mientras que con una mano trabajaba en su propia erección. Loki movió sus caderas desesperadamente y apretó fuertemente el cabello de Tony en sus manos cuando su orgasmo llegó, disparando todo su semen directo a los labios del castaño. Tony gimió mientras llegaba a su propio orgasmo, tragando todo lo que podía mientras su mente se quedaba en blanco. Loki cayó contra la cama, respirando agitadamente; Tony se movió hacia un lado, limpiando distraídamente su mano en las sábanas.

-Aunque eso estuve muy interesante, tienes que irte ahora-dijo Loki sonando más calmado, se levantó de la cama y acomodó su ropa.

-¿Me estás despidiendo como una aventura de una noche?-preguntó Tony con incredulidad, Loki alzó una ceja.

-Oh, perdón ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? Olvide que eras una chica y tenía que cuidar no dañar tus sentimientos-Tony lo fulminó con la mirada, se arregló la ropa y salió del cuarto dando un portazo. Loki escondió su rostro entre sus manos y soltó un suspiro cansado ¿Dónde mierda quedó su sentido común?

* * *

 

Tom salió del trabajo con apariencia cansada, Darcy había tenido que salir temprano por una emergencia familiar y se había quedado solo. El moreno hizo su camino hasta su casa y casi soltó un gruñido cuando notó las luces de la casa prendida, eso significaba que Chris había llegado temprano y debía estar preparando la cena en ese momento. Tom abrió la puerta de la casa y entró.

-¡Loki!-el moreno apretó fuertemente los ojos cuando la alegre voz de Elsa lo recibió.

-Hola, Elsa-saludó, componiendo una sonrisa.

-No vas a creerlo ¡Chris me propuso matrimonio! Nos casaremos en un mes-Tom se quedó con la boca abierta, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y su estómago se retorció dolorosamente.-Y, bueno, ¿no nos vas a felicitar?-Chris salió de la cocina y miró a su hermano sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

-Cl-claro-murmuró con una media sonrisa, abrazó brevemente a la rubia antes de girarse hacia Chris-Felicitaciones a los dos, espero que sean muy felices-dijo y se dio la vuelta para marcharse rápidamente, incapaz de soportar un segundo más ahí. Se encerró en su cuarto y se lanzó de frente a su cama, sin molestarse en cambiarse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e ignoró los sollozos que querían salir de su garganta pero no pudo hacer nada para detener las lágrimas que cayeron en la almohada.

* * *

 

Loki entró en la cafetería y ubicó instantáneamente a Hogun. Demonios, a la luz del día era aún más guapo. El moreno se acercó a él y sonrió cuando el hombre se levantó para saludarlo, sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

-Pensé que no llegabas.

-¡Pero si no he llegado ni un minuto tarde!

-Es que pareces del tipo que llega cinco minutos antes de una cita-Loki se mordió el labio para no sonreír y se sentó frente a él.

-Así que esto es una cita-Hogun volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa que rápidamente se estaba volviendo su favorita.

-Solo si tú quieres, por supuesto-Loki arqueó una ceja y sonrió.

-Supongo que está bien-dijo tratando de sonar desinteresado pero Hogun pudo ver debajo de su acto y volvió a sonreír. Los dos pasaron un rato agradable conversando, conociéndose, riendo y coqueteando casi descaradamente el uno con el otro; Loki tuvo finalmente que despedirse cuando Pepper lo llamó, algo sobre otro evento por venir, suspiró cansadamente y le dijo que en un momento estaría en casa-Lo siento, tengo deberes por cumplir.

-No te preocupes-sonrió Hogun-eh… ¿estás libre el viernes?-Loki lo miró sorprendido un momento y sonrió.

-Claro, mándame un texto.

-Te acompaño a tu auto-dijo y ambos salieron del local, caminaron tranquilamente hasta el estacionamiento, Hogun le sonrió y besó suavemente su mejilla, Loki se sintió sonrojar-Hasta el viernes.

-Sí… sí, claro-Hogun se marchó y Loki lo siguió con la mirada un momento antes de meterse a su auto y marcharse.

El viernes llegó bastante rápido para el placer de Loki, el moreno había estado evitando a Tony todo lo que podía que no era mucho porque al parecer su esposo había vuelto a los brazos del rubio y había dejado de molestarlo; había ido a visitar a Clint un par de veces y le agradó verlo mejor, la compañía de María ciertamente era un bonus de su plan. Natasha se había enterrado en su trabajo aparentemente porque apenas y la veía en la torre. Loki se vistió con un pantalón negro y una camisa verde oscuro, cogió su blazer y salió al encuentro de Hogun. El hombre lo esperaba en el estacionamiento del mismo café, vestí jeans, una camisa negra con una casaca de cuero encima; se veía bastante sexy.

-Hola-sonrió.

-¿Qué tal?-contestó Loki, Hogun besó de nuevo su mejilla y el moreno trató de no sonrojarse-¿Qué haremos hoy?

-Hoy he pensado en algo genial para hacer-sonrió torcidamente-¿alguna vez has estado en una carrera de autos callejera?-la sonrisa de Loki era brillante.

* * *

 

-Steve, en serio ¿cuántas veces más quieres que te lo diga? Lo de Tom solo pasó porque había tomado de más.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste, entonces?-preguntó el capitán, cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque estaba avergonzado de mí mismo, de lo que sucedió-Tony se acercó y el rubio le permitió enredar sus brazos en su cintura-te quiero, Steve, a ti, y estaba muy molesto conmigo mismo por haber sido tan idiota, juro no volver a tomar en un lugar donde no estés tú para cuidarme-Steve lo miró con esos brillantes ojos azules que lo hacían casi enamorado, siendo casi la palabra clave.

-Está bien-aceptó el rubio posando sus manos en sus hombros-solo… solo que no vuelva a pasar.

-Te lo prometo-dijo Tony abrazándolo a su cuerpo para que no viera la culpabilidad en sus ojos.

* * *

 

Loki estaba absolutamente fascinado con el lugar, había un montón de gente, muchas bebidas, apuestas y los carros se veían magníficos. Hogun lo presentó a unos amigos (Scarlett y Jeremy, creía recordar que se llamaban) luego pasó a señalarle cuál era su carro, Loki se quedó impresionado y cuando Hogun le preguntó si quería participar, dijo que sí rápidamente.

-Bien, solo recuerda, no presiones el botón de propulsión hasta el último momento para ganar ¿sí?-Loki asintió emocionadamente. Iba a competir con otros dos chicos y la apuesta de esta carrera era mínima por lo que no tuvo problemas en pagarla. Cuando la carrera comenzó, Loki trató de seguir los consejos de Hogun pero la emoción era mucha, sus competidores eran obviamente más experimentados pero a Loki no le gustaba perder así que aceleró todo lo que pudo sin presionar el propulsor. Cuando ya iba por el final, y los otros dos le ganaban por un par de metros, presionó el botoncito ese y gritó cuando se sintió lanzado hacia adelante. Al final les ganó por casi un mínimo de espacio. Loki salió del carro con una gran sonrisa y se lanzó hacia Hogun cuando lo vio, el hombre le sonrió torcidamente y lo atrajo para besarlo con fuerza, Loki casi se derritió en el beso-creo que tal vez deberíamos buscar un lugar más privado.

-Sí… concuerdo con eso…-dijo el moreno casi sin aliento y le sonrió mientras Hogun ponía su casaca de cuero alrededor de él y se iban.

* * *

 

Tom quería realmente no estar ahí, no quería escuchar nada de la planeación de la boda ni las razones por las que Chris quería que la boda fuera tan pronto pero no tenía otra opción, por suerte Darcy estaba con él. Mientras que la pareja y su amiga conversaban, Tom se encontró con su mente viajando lejos de ahí, casi agradeció cuando la puerta sonó y le dio una buena excusa para alejarse. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró cara a cara con un hombre de cabello negro apenas veteado en un ligero gris y muy guapo.

-Loki-sonrió.

-Eh… ¿hola?

-Oh, estoy ofendido, tan rápido te has olvidado de mí-dijo el hombre con una falsa mirada de dolor-soy Patrick ¿no me recuerdas?-se acercó hasta susurrar en su oído-pasamos una increíble noche en París cuando fuiste a esa exposición de arte-Tom enrojeció enormemente y casi saltó cuando escuchó la voz de Chris detrás suyo.

-¿Quién es, Loki?

-Eh… bueno, es… ¿un amigo?-sonrió nerviosamente y vio a Chris entrecerrar los ojos levemente.

-Hola, soy Patrick-dijo el moreno.

-Chris-respondió el rubio cortamente.

-Un gusto, Loki me ha hablado de ti-sonrió el hombre antes de volver a girarse hacia el moreno-he venido a invitarte a cenar.

-¿En… en serio?

-Claro ¿Qué te parece salir ahora?

-Eh…

-¡Estará encantado!

-¡Darcy!-recriminó Tom-lo siento, Patrick, esta es mi amiga Darcy; Darcy, él es Patrick.

-Hola, Patrick, Loki estará encantado de ir a cenar contigo-Tom la fulminó con la mirada y Patrick se rio.

-Entonces ¿nos vamos?-Tom se sonrojó levemente y asintió, cogió su casaca y se despidió con movimiento de cabeza antes de seguir a Patrick hasta su auto. Chris los observó irse desde la ventana.

* * *

 

Loki y Hogun estaban que se besaban apasionadamente apoyados en el carro de Loki, el moreno tenía sus manos enredadas en el cabello de Hogun mientras que este abrazaba su cintura firmemente. Cuando un leve gemido se escapó de los labios de Loki, Hogun se separó para tomar algo de aire.

-Creo…-susurró y retuvo un gemido cuando Loki empezó a besar su cuello, lo apartó con reluctancia y lo miró a los ojos-creo que deberíamos tomar las cosas más despacio.

-¿Despacio?-preguntó alzando las cejas con algo de incredulidad, Hogun se ruborizó levemente.

-Me gustas, me gustaría que esto fuera algo más que una aventura de una noche-Loki lo miró fijamente, tratando de ver si le decía la verdad y solo vio sinceridad en esos bonitos ojos oscuros.

-Tienes razón-sonrió-a mí también me gustas, creo que eres la mejor cita que he tenido-Hogun sonrió torcidamente y volvieron a besarse, esta vez más suavemente.

-Entonces ¿te llamo mañana?-Loki le sonrió brillantemente.

-Estaré esperando ansiosamente.

* * *

 

-Thor, es muy temprano-gruñó Loki cuando el rubio vino a despertarlo.

-¡Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy, hermano!-voceó el rubio y Loki quiso enredarse aún más en sus sábanas.

-No recuerdo que me hayas comentado que íbamos a salir.

-Fue casi de último momento, vamos, Tom, es muy importante lo que quiero mostrarte-el rubio estaba haciendo su cara de perrito mojado, pateado y muerto de hambre bajo la lluvia y Loki rodó los ojos ante su actuación.

-Está bien, está bien, ahí voy-Loki se dio una breve ducha, se puso algo sencillo y salió con su hermano. Pasaron por café primero (porque era muy temprano para no tener cafeína en el sistema), luego caminaron un rato mientras su hermano le hablaba excitadamente de un programa de algo que tenía que ver con una iglesia. Cuando llegaron al lugar, Loki vio que la iglesia era grande pero parecía un poco descuidada.

-Aquí trabajan mis amigos, ellos ayudan a niños de la calle para que tengan un hogar, les enseñan en el pequeño colegio del lugar y tienen varias actividades para ellos pero necesitan ayuda.

-Oh, bien, ya entiendo para qué me necesitas-dijo con un poco de sarcasmo, Thor tuvo la decencia de lucir un poco avergonzado pero Loki estaba más interesado en mirar el lugar, unas personas estaban esperándolos adentro.

-Tom, te presento a mis amigos, Volstagg, profesor de cocina; Sif, profesora de los de primaria; y Frandal, su esposo, es el profesor de los de secundaria. Seth no está ahora, él es el profesor del coro pero tuvo que irse por una emergencia familiar y solo falta…

-¡Ya llegué!-Loki sintió que el estómago se le iba al piso cuando vio a Hogun acercándose, el moreno también parecía sorprendido de verlo.

-¡Amigo Hogun! Te presento a mi hermano, Tom Stark-ambos se quedaron mirándose sin decir nada.

* * *

 

So. He actualizado, milagros de los milagros, feliz navidad, año nuevo, reyes magos, etc. Espero que hayan tenido buenas vacaciones como yo, ahora vuelvo a actualizar semanalmente aunque todavía no estoy segura que día. Los personajes invitados son Johnny Storm de los cuatro fantásticos y Chris Evans, nuestro querido Capitán América, aquí los puse como gemelos porque obviamente se parecen. Al Patrick que me refiero es a Patrick Dempsey, que hace de Dereck en Grey’s Anatomy. En el siguiente capítulo habrá más Patrick, más Hogun, más Steve y más Pepper! Saludos! Espero les guste y me dejen opiniones y para los que leen Manos Vacías, mañana estoy actualizando.

Leet. 


	6. Capítulo 6

**Dos vidas.**

**Sumary:** Tom y Loki se conocen una noche en un bar y se quedan sorprendidos al notar sus parecidos. Tom es el esposo trofeo de Tony  Stark y odia su vida. Loki es un crítico de arte en una revista de sociedad pero desea ser cantante. Los dos hombres, hartos de todo, deciden cambiar de lugar por seis meses. Slash. Mpreg. Frostiron. Hiddlesworth.

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, todos pertenecen al universo Marvel o son actores muy conocidos, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

 **Aclaración:** En este fic Jarvis es humano y no, que Loki quiera ser cantante no hará que este fic sea un musical, tal vez una canción por aquí y por allá pero no muy Glee (no que tenga algo en contra de Glee porque es uno de mis programas favoritos).

**Capítulo 6 – Parte 1:**

Tom se despertó sintiéndose terrible, la cabeza le dolía y su boca parecía contener barro ¿Por qué demonios comería barro? Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras cerraba los ojos fuerza y llevaba una mano hacia su frente. Abrió los ojos lentamente y dios gracias a Dios de que las cortinas estaban cerradas, no creía que la luz fuera de mucha ayuda con su dolor. Tal vez era por eso mismo que le tomó cerca de dos minutos notar que esas no eran las cortinas ni de su cuarto en la torre ni del cuarto de Loki; Tom se levantó rápidamente y casi gimió por las náuseas que el movimiento le trajo, respiró hondamente varias veces para colmar su estómago y luego de un momento notó que estaba en un cuarto de hotel, la falta de personalidad lo delataba. Tom retiró un poco la sábana para levantarse y casi salta cuando notó que estaba desnudo ¿Qué demonios había pasado ayer que ahora se encontraba desnudo en un cuarto de hotel? Al menos parecía seguir teniendo sus riñones y no estaba en una bañera. La puerta del cuarto se abrió y un bastante despeinado Patrick entró cargando una bandeja y usando solo una bata de hotel blanca.

-Buenos días, pensé que podías necesitar esto-dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa mientras le pasaba un vaso con agua y unas pastillas para el dolor. Tom las tomó automáticamente, sin despegar su mirada del hombre e intentado desesperadamente recordar que es lo que había sucedido ayer como para terminar en este cuarto de hotel  con un hombre que apenas y conocía-con esas pastillas pronto te sentirás mejor, hace poco trajeron el desayuno pero no estaba seguro de si tu estómago estaba lo suficientemente bien como para comer-Tom pensó que fue una gran decisión porque su barriga dolía y sentía que si movía solo un poco, vomitaría.

-¿Qué… qué pasó ayer?-preguntó el moreno de manera insegura, Patrick le sonrió de nuevo y Tom notó que le formaba unas arruguitas alrededor de los ojos francamente adorables.

-Después de cenar te invité a bailar, tomamos un poco, tú más que yo, hiciste un pequeño show bailando sobre la mesa del bar, vinimos aquí y justo cuando todo se estaba poniendo bastante interesante, te dormiste-terminó de contar soltando una pequeña risa.

-Oh-contestó Tom sintiendo como su rostro se encendía-lo siento.

-¿Por qué? Me lo pasé genial y parecía que hace mucho que tú no tenías una salida de estas, apuesto que a pesar del dolor, ahorita estás muy relajado-Tom tuvo que aceptar que eso era verdad y le sonrió sinceramente. Patrick miró su reloj y suspiró-tengo una reunión de negocios en una hora casi al otro lado de la ciudad-sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sonreír-¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

-Sí, por favor.

Tom se dio una rápida ducha y se colocó la misma ropa que ayer, Patrick lo esperaba ya listo, vestido con un trae azul que el moreno tenía que admitir que resaltaba sus ojos. Salieron conversando animadamente, el camino fue agradable y Tom se sintió ligeramente decepcionado cuando llegaron a casa; ambos bajaron del auto y caminaron lentamente hasta la puerta de la casa.

-Esta ha sido una salida genial ¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar mañana?-preguntó Patrick, Tom asintió animadamente. El hombre se inclinó levemente y presionó sus labios contras los del moreno, Tom se tensó de la sorpresa pero al final respondió, con timidez-Te veo mañana-Patrick tomó su mano y la besó antes de marcharse, Tom lo miró irse.

Chris volvió a cerrar las cortinas de la casa.

* * *

 

Loki movió nerviosamente su taza de café entre sus manos, inseguridad no es algo que normalmente se viera en él pero en este momento deseaba que la tierra lo tragara. Hogun estaba sentado delante de él, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, miraba fijamente al moreno, molesto, confundido pero sobre todo herido. ¡Era un hombre casado, por Dios!

-Supongo que debería empezar a explicarte las cosas-dijo Loki al final, respirando hondamente luego volvió a controlar sus emociones y alzó el rostro-no puedo explicarte explícitamente por qué te di otro nombre diferente con el que Thor me presentó hoy porque no es mi lugar ni mi decisión-Hogun lo miró un poco menos molesto y algo más preocupado-hay muchas… muchos factores que intervienen y…-suspiró-tú realmente me gustas-Hogun se quedó en silencio.

-¿Eso es todo?-Loki trató de no encogerse ante el tono frío del hombre y desvió la mirada, Hogun suspiró y se inclinó hacia él, poniendo una mano bajo su barbilla para alzar su rostro; Loki se mordió el labio y se ruborizó levemente-Odio que me mientan, siempre hubo mentiras alrededor de mi familia y era lo que más detestaba en el mundo-tomó aire-… No sé cuáles fueron tus razones, parecer ser importantes pero… eso no cambia la mentira-Loki quería desviar la mirada pero Hogun lo tenía firmemente atrapado con su mano, sin llegar a causarle daño-Sin embargo… sin embargo…-sonrió levemente-me gustas, Loki, Tom, quién seas… me gustas mucho-se inclinó y lo besó suavemente en los labios, Loki soltó un suspiro ahogado, casi gimió cuando Hogun se separó pero logró detenerse justo antes de ponerse en ridículo.

-Lamento haberte mentido-murmuró Loki, apoyando su frente en la de Hogun-tal vez… tal vez en algún momento pueda decirte lo que sucede…-Hogun lo mantuvo cerca, en silencio y tratando de ignorar la preocupación que le causaba el no saber por qué Loki se veía obligado a mentir sobre su identidad.

* * *

 

-Oh, Pepper-dijo Steve sorprendido cuando vio a la rubia, la mujer le lanzó una mirada desagradable y le dio la espalda.

-Tony no está-espetó, el rubio suspiró cansadamente y se acercó unos pasos.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto, Pepper?-la mujer soltó una sonrisa incrédula mientras se giraba a mirarlo.

-¿Por qué te odio? ¿En serio no es obvio? Las personas como tú me dan asco, metiéndose en matrimonios de esa manera, arruinando la vida de personas.

-Tom y Tony no se quieren-replicó Steve con fuerza.

-¡Porque nunca han tenido una oportunidad de hacerlo!-replicó Pepper-te metiste entre ellos desde el inicio de su matrimonio. Tom es una persona buena, dulce, frágil y solo lo veo cansado y triste todo el tiempo y esto es culpa tuya y de Tony. Creí que eras una buena persona, un soldado, que respetabas los votos que ambos se hicieron ante Dios…-Steve retrocedió un paso y Pepper sonrió con sarcasmo-veo que eres igual a todos los demás.

-¡Pepper!-ambos giraron y vieron a Tony parado en la puerta con el rostro inusualmente serio-Discúlpate.

-¿Disculparme?-repitió Pepper, arqueando las cejas con incredulidad y sus ojos brillaron furiosos-¡Yo no tengo por qué disculparme con tu zorra!

-¡Pepper!-gritó Tony, avanzando hasta ponerse a lado de Steve y pasando un brazo por su cintura-Steve es mi pareja y merece respeto.

-¿Oh, en serio? ¿Y por qué no se lo dices al mundo?-Tony apretó los labios y la rubia sonrió victoriosamente.

-Discúlpate con él, Pepper, o ya no podremos trabajar juntos-Steve y Pepper abrieron la boca con shock, sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir el castaño; todos sabían que era prácticamente gracias a la rubia que esta compañía seguía siendo la mejor.

-¿Vas a despedirme por tu amante?

-Solo si me obligas a hacerlo-respondió Tony con tono neutro. Pepper lo miró sorprendida unos momentos más antes de poner el rostro en blanco y salir de la oficina sin decir una palabra.

-Tony… Tony, no puedes hacer eso ¡Pepper es el alma de esta compañía!-dijo el rubio, Tony se giró hacia él aún manteniéndolo en el círculo de sus brazos.

-Ella es mi empleada y creí que mi amiga, te quiero y no voy a dejar que nadie te trate de esa forma, Steve-Tony lo besó con suavidad-tú eres la única cosa buena que me ha pasado desde que me casé, eres con quién  yo elegí estar. Si no fuera por mi padre…

-Lo sé-lo cortó Steve suavemente antes de volver a besarlo-lo sé…

-Pepper estará bien, estoy seguro-dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos y luego le sonrió un poco estudiadamente-¡Vamos a comer!

* * *

 

-Te gusta-Hogun se giró y miró a Sif.

-¿De qué hablas?-la mujer lo miró con severidad.

-Te conozco desde hace años, Hogun, no puedes mentirme.

-Sigo sin saber de qué me estás hablando, Sif.

-Te hablo del hermano de Thor, Hogun y lo sabes, los vi irse juntos en tu auto-Sif soltó un suspiro ahogado y se sentó lo mejor que pudo con su barriga de ocho meses-te gusta ¿verdad?

-… No es lo que piensas, Sif.

-Es mejor que no sea lo que pienso, Ho, porque ese hombre está casado con Anthony Stark y si él se entera, puede enterrarte sin tener que mover ni un solo dedo.

-No tiene nada de qué enterarse porque nada está pasando-replicó el moreno, mirándola fijamente-Lo… Tom y yo hablamos sobre la iglesia, me ha dicho que quiere unirse como profesor de reemplazo del coro-Sif enarcó las cejas, estudiándolo fijamente.

-Dile que es bienvenido en cualquier momento-se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, Hogun iba a soltar un suspiro aliviado cuando la morena se giró-que sepas que mentirme a mí no funciona, Ho, solo espero que tengas cuidado y que sepas que estaremos siempre para ti ¿sí?-Hogun asintió, Sif se marchó y lo dejó solo.

Hogun soltó el suspiro esta vez y se echó de espaldas en su cama. No estaba seguro de qué pensar con todo ese asunto de Loki… o Tom… o como sea que se llame. El moreno era atrayente, guapo, divertido, usaba el sarcasmo casi como su segunda lengua pero podía ser muy sincero dado el momento, lo podías notar rápidamente en esos brillantes ojos verdes; además esa piel pálida y ese cuerpo delgado no hacían más que complementar su belleza. Hogun estaba perdido, no había tenido ni una oportunidad desde el inicio. Loki (o Tom) lo había hechizado y no dejaría que nadie se lo quitara, sobre todo un esposo que se notaba por demás que estaba ausente en la vida del moreno.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo con el que vengo es por demás el más pequeño que he publicado. Es solo la primera parte pero no estoy segura de cuando tendré la segunda; tengo claro a dónde quiero llevar esta historia, la planifiqué hasta el final pero… mis musas adoradas han decidido abandonarme en el peor momento y eso me hace no saber qué demonios escribir en el momento siguiente. Lamento muchísimo el hiatus. Pero tal vez puedan ayudarme, mándenme ideas! Para poder ver si la inspiración regresa y poner una parte de todos en esta historia. Les mando muchos saludos.
> 
> Leet.


	7. Capítulo 6 parte 2

**Dos vidas.**

**Sumary:** Tom y Loki se conocen una noche en un bar y se quedan sorprendidos al notar sus parecidos. Tom es el esposo trofeo de Tony  Stark y odia su vida. Loki es un crítico de arte en una revista de sociedad pero desea ser cantante. Los dos hombres, hartos de todo, deciden cambiar de lugar por seis meses. Slash. Mpreg. Frostiron. Hiddlesworth.

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, todos pertenecen al universo Marvel o son actores muy conocidos, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

 **Aclaración:** En este fic Jarvis es humano y no, que Loki quiera ser cantante no hará que este fic sea un musical, tal vez una canción por aquí y por allá pero no muy Glee (no que tenga algo en contra de Glee porque es uno de mis programas favoritos).

* * *

 

**Capítulo 6 – Parte 2:**

Loki abrió la puerta de la oficina sin llamar y casi deseó haberlo hecho. Casi. Tony y Steve estaban dentro, con las camisas abiertas y los pantalones apretados, sus cabellos desordenados y el rostro sonrojado. El rubio se apartó rápidamente del castaño, girándose para abrocharse su camisa y ocultar su rostro avergonzado; Tony simplemente fulminaba a su esposo con la mirada y el moreno le respondió con el rostro neutro.

-Necesito que firmes esto-dijo dejando los papeles en la mesa luego se giró a Steve-fuera.

-No puedes sacarlo de mi oficina-le espetó Tony, aun abrochándose la camisa.

-Puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana, querido _esposo_ -Loki miró penetrantemente a Steve, haciéndolo moverse incómodo en su sitio pero el castaño pasó un brazo por su cintura, manteniéndolo a su lado.

-No, no puedes-el moreno los miró a los dos antes de resoplar y volver a señalar los papeles.

-Fírmalos.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Y por qué lo estás trayendo tú?-dijo cogiendo los papeles.

-Es para donaciones en una iglesia y Pepper no estaba, así que lo traje-Steve desvió la mirada y Loki entrecerró los ojos-¿Qué hiciste, Anthony?

-No sé a qué te refieres-Loki apretó los dientes.

-No juegues al estúpido conmigo, Stark ¿Dónde está Pepper?-Loki y Tony se miraron fijamente por varios momentos antes de que el castaño bajara levemente la mirada.

-Pepper ya no trabaja aquí-Loki se quedó quieto, completamente en shock por lo que había escuchado.

-¿Qué?-Tony fingió estar interesado en los papeles, sacando un lapicero de su bolsillo.

-Ella y yo no congeniábamos en algunas cosas-contestó desinteresadamente, devolviéndole los papeles ya firmados-¿Algo más que necesites?-Loki solo miró, la incredulidad aún pintada en su rostro antes de que una expresión más oscura se mostrara; Loki avanzó hasta estar cara a cara con el inventor y Steve supo de inmediato que no tenía que intervenir o las cosas acabarían muy mal, o más bien, peor de lo que ya estaban.

-Vas a quedarte solo, Anthony Stark, eres estúpido y egoísta, nunca mereciste a Pepper como tu amiga, nunca fuiste una persona digna de admirar, nunca fuiste un esposo al qué amar. Siempre has sido así y siempre lo serás, me das pena, y también me das pena tú-dijo mirando de soslayo a Steve-porque no puedo entender cómo puedes amar a una persona así. Encontraré la forma de liberarme de ti, Stark y más pronto de lo que piensas, te quedarás sin nadie a tu lado-el moreno se dio la vuelta con rapidez, marchándose y dejando la oficina llena de un silencio sepulcral.

-Tony…-Steve se había quedado sin palabras.

-Deberías irte, tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Tony dándole la espalda, caminando hacia su escritorio; Steve lo miró un momento antes de decidir que el castaño necesitaba un momento a solas.

Cuando Steve se marchó, Tony caminó hacia la ventana de su oficina y soltó un largo suspiro. Loki había dado justo en el clavo en lo que había dicho, siempre supo que Pepper era demasiado para él, la mujer era prácticamente una santa por ser capaz de aguantarlo y ahora él la había traicionado, despidiéndola por su amante. Su esposo había logrado sacar sus miedos a relucir, esa inseguridad, ese dolor antiguo de nunca sentir que era suficiente, de siempre estar a la sombra de su padre, nunca siendo capaz de sobrepasarlo. Nunca había intentado amar a su esposo tampoco, lo había odiado desde el primer momento solo por el hecho de no había impedido la boda cuando, si era honesto consigo mismo, él no tenía nada de la culpa. Tom tenía sus propios demonios con los que luchar, sus propios miedos e inseguridades, también dadas por su padre; Tony sabía que no debía culparlo pero había sido tan fácil odiarlo, tan fácil sacar su rabia con él, su impotencia… Loki tenía razón, nunca le había dado razones para amarlo, para respetarlo y apreciarlo.

Tony lanzó los papeles de su escritorio, suspirando con frustración. Ese hombre lo hacía sentir extraño, habían estado juntos ya dos años pero aun así parecía que recién empezaba a conocerlo, que recién se dejaba salir de su caparazón para ponerle los puntos bien claros. Pero era más que la actitud, era todo él, el cuerpo del moreno lo llamaba como si nunca lo hubiera tenido antes, como si ahora fuera diferente, más deseable, más tentador. Después de los encuentros que habían tenido, Tony había intentado olvidarlo con Steve, acorralando al rubio por todos lados, intentado saciar su lujuria con la persona que quería para al final llegar al orgasmo con un par de ojos verdes en su mente. Estaba volviéndose loco. Necesitaba alejarse, cambiar de aire por un tiempo.

Tony avanzó hasta su mesa y presionó un botón en su teléfono.

-Srta. Road, avísele al Sr. Rogers que tenemos un viaje de emergencia mañana temprano, que prepare una maleta con ropa casual y me encuentre en la estación del jet privado.

- _Enseguida, Sr. Stark_ -contestó la mujer. Tony soltó un suspiro.

Esto es exactamente lo que necesita hacer, seguramente la distancia ayudará a que todo esté mejor.

* * *

 

-Hola-saludó Loki nerviosamente, Sif se giró a mirarlo y alzó las cejas.

-Hola, Tom, es un gusto verte de nuevo tan pronto.

-Solo quería pasar a dejar esto-dijo extendiéndole los papeles, la morena los tomó y los ojeó desinteresadamente antes de volver a darles una segunda mirada y abrir la boca, sorprendida.

-¿Esto es…?  Pero… ¿cómo…?

-Tengo un esposo distraído-dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros-Stark Industries está comprometida a darles una ayuda generosa cada seis meses y hay una cláusula para accidentes y emergencias, donde se dará dinero extra según las necesidades.

-Esto… no sé cómo agradecértelo-dijo dándole una sincera sonrisa y poniendo su mano sobre su barriga, todos en la iglesia siempre han trabajado mucho para mantenerla a flote y seguir ayudando a más niños; ahora tenían todo lo que necesitaban, podían tener aún más cosas para enseñar, era increíble.

-No me agradezcas, me gusta ayudar-dijo Loki.

-Lo sé, Hogun me dijo que querías ser el profesor de coro de reemplazo-Loki asintió, contento de que Hogun le haya mandado un mensaje dándole la excusa-¿Crees que puedas hacerlo? La mayoría son jóvenes y tendrás que cumplir un horario, tú eres una persona ocupada.

-Puedo delegar cosas, conseguir una asistente o lo que sea, de verdad me gustaría ayudar-Sif asintió, satisfecha y le sonrió.

-Bienvenido, entonces-Loki sonrió.

* * *

 

-Realmente me gusta.

-Eso es bueno ¿verdad?

-… No lo sé.

-¿Por qué?

-Esta no es mi vida.

-Sigues siendo tú.

-En esa torre y delante de todos, soy Tom.

-¿Y tu corazón?

-¿Cómo saber lo que quiere mi corazón? Todo es muy difícil.

-Se pondrá mejor.

-¿No debería estarte diciendo eso yo a ti?

-… Yo estoy mejor.

-No intentes mentirme, solían decirme que era el Dios de las mentiras porque siempre sabía cuándo alguien estaba mintiendo.

-…

-Sé honesto, Clint.

-… No hemos vuelto a hablar, ella no ha intentado volver a contactarme después de que viera las noticias sobre lo del club.

-No la he visto mucho en la casa ahora que lo noto, me fijaré cuando llegue.

-Gracias.

Loki y Clint se quedaron un momento en silencio, los dos echados en la cama del hotel de Clint y mirando fijamente el techo; la puerta sonó unos minutos después y ambos se miraron, no habían estado esperando a nadie. El castaño se levantó y abrió la puerta. Un hombre se encontraba ahí, era algo bajo, con el cabello castaño y rostro cansado pero sereno.

-Bruce-sonrió Clint, poniéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

-Me dijeron que podía encontrarte aquí. Hola… tú no eres Tom-Loki sonrió de lado.

-Eso fue rápido-extendió su mano-Loki Hemsworth.

-Bruce Banner-contestó el castaño-¿Puedo preguntar qué haces aquí?-Loki y Clint intercambiaron una mirada significativa, después de un momento, Clint asintió.

-Estoy aquí para tomar el lugar de Tom y él está suplantando mi lugar.

-¿Por qué?-dijo. Clint y Loki se pasaron cerca de una hora explicándole todas las cosas acontecidas; Loki se sentía en confianza con Bruce, el hombre irradiaba calma y tranquilidad pero el moreno presentía que cuando lo provocaban, el castaño podía ser muy peligroso. -¿Entonces se encuentra bien?

-Sí, las cosas le van yendo bien en esa casa, lo veo más tranquilo-dijo Clint y Bruce asintió.

-¿A alguien le apetece pizza?-Clint y Loki se miraron entre sí antes de sonreír.

* * *

 

Jarvis terminó de arreglar con eficiencia la bandeja de comida, cogiéndola con cuidado entre sus brazos y saliendo de la cocina con rumbo al pent-house menor. El hombre abrió despacio la puerta del cuarto, cuidando que la bandeja no se moviera de su agarre y se adentró en el oscuro lugar, caminando hacia la cama central.

-No tengo hambre.

-Tiene que comer, aunque sea un poco, Srta. Natasha.

La pelirroja se encontraba en el medio de la cama, con su ropa de dormir y con apariencia de no haberse movido de ahí en días; su cabello estaba desarreglado, sus ojos rojos, marcas moradas se podían ver debajo de ellos y su piel se había vuelto casi traslúcida. Jarvis la observó un momento, mientras ponía la bandeja de desayuno cerca, Natasha no lo miró, sus ojos estaban fijos en la pared del frente mientras nuevas lágrimas se formaban.

-Lo perdí, Jarvis.

-Aún hay esperanza.

-Me dio los papeles del divorcio.

-Solo formalidades, el señor Clint la ama.

-¿Entonces por qué quiere dejarme?

-Porque se siente herido-la mujer lo miró, con tristeza en los ojos-. No se deje vencer, señorita, todavía hay tiempo para salvar las cosas, salvar su matrimonio.

-Ya lo he intentado, no quiere escucharme-dijo cerrando los ojos con derrota.

-Entonces inténtelo de nuevo-ella lo miró, dudosa-inténtelo las veces que haga falta porque ustedes se aman-Natasha se mordió el labio.

-¿Y si al final no resulta? ¿Y si igual quiere divorciarse de mí?

-Entonces sabrá que luchó con todas sus fuerzas pero no que terminó porque no lo intentó-la pelirroja lo meditó unos momentos antes de asentir.

-Tienes razón, Jarvis, no dejaré que nuestro matrimonio termine… yo lo amo.

-Y él también la ama-la mujer sonrió, más contenta y procedió a comer por primera vez en días.

* * *

 

Tom entró en la casa con un suspiro y se apoyó en la puerta. Patrick era agradable, caballeroso, divertido, respetuoso (evidentemente, porque otra persona se hubiera aprovechado de su estado), era guapo y sobre todo, no era hermano de la persona que intentaba suplantar. Tal vez las cosas podían funcionar.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Tom casi saltó cuando escuchó la voz de Chris y vio al rubio observarlo con los brazos cruzados.

-Eh… con… digo… salí, temprano a… ¡A correr!-Tom intentó no encogerse, hasta él notaba su mentira.

-Intenta no insultar mi inteligencia, Loki ¿Pasaste la noche con ese tipo?-el moreno empezaba a sentirse molesto con la manera de actuar de Chris y se paró derecho, dándole una sonrisa ladeada.

-Y si lo hice ¿qué, Chris? No es como si fuera la primera vez que lo haya hecho-el rubio avanzó furioso hacia él y Tom no pudo evitar retroceder, dejándose acorralar contra la puerta.

-Tú eres mi hermano, me preocupo por ti, ese tipo no parecía alguien confiable y tú vas y te desapareces toda la maldita noche sin avisar si regresarías, o si estabas bien o…

-Ahora estás siendo dramático-dijo Tom girando el rostro, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo pero Chris no iba a dejar que su hermano se escape de su reprimenda así que tomó su barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Chris y Tom se quedaron mirando a los ojos, sin moverse; los ojos del moreno no pudieron evitar bajar hacia los labios del rubio y se sorprendió cuando al levantar su mirada encontró a Chris mirando los suyos. Tom tragó y entreabrió levemente los labios, Chris se inclinó un poco hacia adelante antes de detenerse a sí mismo y volver a mirar a Tom a los ojos. Unos momentos después se alejó sin decir ni una palabra.

Tom puso una mano en su pecho, sin entender lo que había sucedido.

* * *

 

-Hey-Loki se giró y vio a Tony en la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Necesitas algo?-preguntó mientras seguía ordenando unos libros.

-Eh… venía a avisarte que me voy de viaje de negocios, estarás a cargo de las beneficencias hasta mi regreso.

-¿Será mucho tiempo?

-No… no estoy seguro-Loki lo observó fijamente antes de apretar un poco los labios y volver a darle la espalda.

-Te vas con Rogers ¿verdad? ¿Una pequeña luna de miel?-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Es de negocios, ya te lo he dicho.

-Pero no has negado que él irá contigo.

-¿Y eso qué?-espetó Tony, perdiendo la paciencia; Loki se tensó.

-Nada, no me importa-dijo, siguiendo ordenando los libros. Tony se acercó a él.

-No es lo que parece.

-Lo que hagas con tu amante no es mi asunto, Anthony, por mí puedes irte un año entero y seguirá sin importarme-replicó el moreno. Tony lo tomó del brazo, haciéndolo girar y chocar contra su pecho-¡¿Qué…?!-no llegó a terminar su pregunta porque el castaño invadió su boca con fuerza y algo de desesperación; Loki intentó negarse, intentó luchar pero su deseo por ese hombre lo abrumó en un instante y luego era él quien se aferraba a él, quien quería un  poco más de sus toques, de sus besos, de él.

Tony pasó sus manos de su brazo a su pecho, abriendo su camisa en el camino; Loki siguió su ejemplo, casi rompiendo los botones en la urgencia que ambos tenían. El castaño mordió su labio inferior con sensualidad y empezó a hacer un camino de besos y mordidas por el pálido cuello; Loki suspiró, su cabeza echada hacia atrás para darle más espacio y sus manos ocupadas en librarlos a los dos de sus pantalones. Se tambalearon hasta la cama, ya libres de ropa y gimieron cuando sus erecciones se rozaron. Loki se sentó sobre él y empezó a mover las caderas, haciéndolos rozarse cada vez más, con más urgencia y más fuerza, desesperado por encontrar el placer, disfrutando de esas manos callosas y fuertes sobre su cuerpo. Tony lo atraía de la cintura casi dolorosamente, necesitaba sentirlo, estar dentro de él, poseerlo, ver ese rostro tan controlado ahora perderse en las sensaciones que él le producía.

-Por favor…-Loki no respondió pero se estiró lo suficiente como para abrir la mesita del lado de su cama y sacar una botella de lubricante; Tony la tomó rápidamente y puso el líquido en una mano, uno de sus dedos bajó y empezó a circular su entrada antes de entrar suavemente. Loki soltó un gemido y ocultó su rostro en el cuello del castaño, lamiendo y dejando mordidas; Tony agregó otro dedo más mientras los gemidos salían de sus labios, apretó la cintura del moreno con tanta fuerza que probablemente tendría marcas al día siguiente.

-Hazlo… ah… ¡Hazlo!-Tony retiró sus dedos, cubrió de lubricante su miembro y lo acercó a la entrada, empujando su camino hacia el caliente interior; Loki se mordió los labios con fuerza, obligando a su cuerpo a relajarse para recibirlo. El castaño soltó un gemido ahogado cuando terminó de entrar, sus ojos estaban completamente negros y su respiración era errónea, lo único que pasaba por su mente era _“mío”._ Tony lo giró en un movimiento rápido, presionándolo contra la cama y Loki no pudo contener el grito que escapó de su garganta; el castaño cogió un ritmo rápidamente, buscando el ángulo perfecto para Loki y sonrió felinamente cuando un grito ahogado salió del moreno cuando encontró el lugar perfecto. Todo fue sudor, movimientos, suspiros y gemidos por un momento, la tensión estaba creciendo cada vez más y Loki casi sollozó cuando Tony cerró una mano sobre su miembro, masturbándolo al mismo tiempo que sus embestidas. Loki exclamó el nombre del castaño mientras se corría y Tony ahogó su gritó en el hombro del moreno, mordiéndolo con fuerza

Ambos se quedaron respirando agitadamente, temblando por la fuerza del orgasmo, enredados el uno con el otro en casi todas las maneras posibles. Loki cerró los ojos, tratando de recuperar el aliento, deteniéndose a sí mismo de buscar calor en el cuerpo encima suyo pero cuando los labios del castaño empezaron a dejar suaves besos en los suyos, se acercó a él y dejó que lo envolviera en sus brazos.

-No deberíamos…-Tony lo silenció poniendo dos dedos en su boca, Loki abrió los ojos y lo miró.

-No lo hagas… solo… no lo hagas…-susurró, antes de inclinarse y volver a besarlo. Loki dudó un momento, inseguro de lo que sucedía pero al final decidió que mañana pensaría, ahora mismo, solo quería seguir así.

De esa manera, ambos se quedaron pasando una noche de pasión.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parte, más larga, espero pronto tener la tercera. Para los que leen en FF.net (no sé si verán esto), tengo un problema con la página o mi computadora, no sé cuál, que no me deja actualizar. Los veré luego.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Dos vidas.**

**Sumary:** Tom y Loki se conocen una noche en un bar y se quedan sorprendidos al notar sus parecidos. Tom es el esposo trofeo de Tony  Stark y odia su vida. Loki es un crítico de arte en una revista de sociedad pero desea ser cantante. Los dos hombres, hartos de todo, deciden cambiar de lugar por seis meses. Slash. Mpreg. Frostiron. Hiddlesworth.

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, todos pertenecen al universo Marvel o son actores muy conocidos, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

 **Aclaración:** En este fic Jarvis es humano y no, que Loki quiera ser cantante no hará que este fic sea un musical, tal vez una canción por aquí y por allá pero no muy Glee (no que tenga algo en contra de Glee porque es uno de mis programas favoritos).

* * *

 

**Capítulo 7:**

Tony observó a Loki dormir en la cama y depositó con cuidado la rosa a su lado, luego cogió su maleta y salió.

Horas después, Loki se estiró perezosamente y palmeó levemente el costado de la cama, no se sorprendió al no encontrar a nadie ahí pero sí se sobresaltó al sentir algo delgado. El moreno abrió los ojos y observó con incredulidad la rosa que descansaba tranquilamente en la cama, la tomó con cuidado en sus manos y la acercó a su rostro para sentir su aroma.

Inconscientemente, sonrió.

* * *

 

**Dos semanas después:**

-¡Esto es demasiado, Darcy!-exclamó Tom, tapándose el rostro con las manos.

-No te sigo, cariño-dijo la castaña, leyendo una revista.

-Chris se sigue comportando de manera extraña, a veces lo pudo encontrar muy cerca y otras veces parece que simplemente huye de mí, no sé qué pensar.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Chris es una persona que no conozco muy bien, Tommy.

-No me digas Tommy-murmuró el moreno.

-Claro, Tommy-Tom le gruñó y la castaña empezó a reírse-no dejes que te coma la cabeza y si tienes muchas dudas, pregúntale a Loki-el moreno desvió la mirada, Loki era la última persona a la que hablaría de esto, después de ayudarlo con la excusa de lo del beso, no se sentía capaz de volver a ponerlo en una situación parecida.

-No importa, no es nada especial-murmuró finalmente, Darcy lo miró con ojos inteligentes sobre la revista. El celular del moreno sonó en ese momento, lo sacó del bolsillo y sonrió cuando observó el mensaje.

-¿Es de Patrick?

-Sí, quiere que cenemos en mi casa, dice que cocinará.

-Me parece que en realidad tú serás la cena-el moreno se sonrojó y Darcy se rio.

-¡Darcy!

* * *

 

-¡Vamos! ¡Díganlo con fuerza!-gritó Loki.

_It’s time to begin isn’t it?_

_I get a little bit_

_Bigger but then_

_I’ll admit I’m just the same as I was_

_Now don’t you understand?_

_That I’m never changing who I am!_

-¡Genial!-exclamó, aplaudiendo-¡Lo hicieron muy bien! Los veo en dos días, vayan a clase ahora-Loki les sonrió a sus alumnos y se giró hacia su escritorio, recogiendo las hojas de canciones que tenía expandidas por toda la superficie.

-Eh… ¿Profesor Tom?-Loki se giró y le sonrió a la muchacha de quince años que se le había acercado.

-Dime, Hel.

-Quería… quería ins-inscribirme en la lista para los solos, pro-profesor-tartamudeó, apretando fuertemente las manos.

-¡Eso es genial, Hel! Me alegra mucho que te hayas animado, en este momento te apunto ¿sí?-la morena sonrió alegremente.

-¡Gracias, profesor!-dijo la chica saliendo con los demás, Loki sonrió para sí mismo sacando su cuaderno de apuntes. Se entretuvo unos momentos haciendo anotaciones hasta que unos brazos a su alrededor lo sobresaltaron, al sentir en su cuello unos labios familiares, sonrió.

-Sabes que no deberías besarme en el aula-dijo, apoyándose en el pecho de Hogun.

-Me aseguré de que todos estén en su clase y no haya moros en la costa-Loki rio entre dientes y se giró para darle un beso en los labios-¿Qué tal tu clase?

-Productiva, Hel por fin decidió inscribirse-dijo guardando sus cosas en su maletín.

-Me alegro, ella tiene mucho talento.

-Lo sé, estoy bastante seguro que ella ganará el solo pero veremos en las audiciones-Hogun lo atrajo de la cintura y le sonrió con afecto.

-Eres maravilloso, esta presentación los ha hecho sentirse muy animados.

-Es ganar-ganar, ellos tendrán más experiencias en presentaciones y nosotros probablemente tengamos más donaciones para la iglesia-el teléfono del moreno sonó y lo sacó para leer el mensaje-. Pepper dice que confirmó a cinco invitados más.

-Eso completa la lista ¿no?-Loki asintió, sonriendo.

-Sí, ahora solo queda preparar la presentación, Pepper se encargará de lo demás.

-¿No es mucho trabajo para una sola persona?-Loki resopló.

-Ella solía la asistente de Tony, si sabe cómo lidiar con él, entonces sabe enfrentar lo que sea-Hogun se había tensado levemente a la mención del esposo.

-¿Y… todavía no sabes cuándo regresará?-Loki le lanzó una mirada curiosa antes de suspirar y acercarse para abrazarlo.

-Ya te dije que Tony no es alguien de quién te debas preocupar, Ho, un matrimonio de apariencias es todo lo que hay-el moreno asintió, escondiendo el rostro en su cabello.

-Bien, solo… bien…-murmuró finalmente.

* * *

 

Steve se puso la bata encima y se levantó de la cama, Tony no estaba en el cuarto pero eso no le preocupó, cuando el genio no podía dormir normalmente se refugiaba en el balcón, observando el mar. El rubio no podía quejarse de estos días, honestamente, porque habían sido los más maravillosos de su vida; Tony había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes, cariñoso, gracioso y pervertido de siempre lo cual lo hacían sentirse muy feliz, el castaño había tenido razón, solo habían necesitado alejarse, poner un poco de espacio entre todos los problemas que estaban sucediendo, despejar sus mentes y centrarse en ellos como pareja. Steve salió hacia la salita del cuarto y encontró a Tony sentado cerca de la ventana mirando su celular con el cejo levemente fruncido.

-Hey-dijo con suavidad, Tony bajó el celular y le sonrió.

-¿Te desperté?-el rubio negó, dándole un suave beso.

-¿Qué haces aquí, tan solito?

-Veía unas cosas que la asistenta nos ha mandado para la reunión de mañana.

-¿Cuántas reuniones nos faltan?

-Después de esta tenemos que movernos a Marruecos y tenemos la reunión final en Londres, pero esa es casi como una conferencia así que todavía nos queda tiempo para estar de viaje-Tony le sonrió y lo atrajo para besarlo, Steve suspiró en el beso y su corazón se agitó, cuando se apartaron le sonrió.

-Voy a darme una ducha ¿Vienes?-Tony asintió.

-Te alcanzo en un momento-Steve sonrió y se fue. Tony contempló por donde se había ido por unos momentos antes de volver a encender su celular; ahí se veía la fotografía de dos hombres, Loki y Hogun, tomando un café y riendo de algo, unos periodistas lograron captarlo brevemente.  

El castaño frunció el ceño, cerró la página y lanzó el celular hacia el mueble luego hizo su camino hacia Steve.  

* * *

 

Patrick y Tom reían suavemente, la cena había ido encantadoramente, Patrick realmente sabía cómo cocinar, su pasta había estado deliciosa y ahora estaban tomando una copa de vino mientras conversaban animadamente. Patrick le sonrió, con ojos brillantes, por un momento antes de inclinarse y besarlo suavemente; Tom suspiró y abrió un poco la boca para darle acceso a un beso más profundo. Con cuidado pusieron sus copas en la mesita antes de volver a fundirse en un beso cada vez más apasionado, Tom soltó un leve gemido y enredó sus brazos en su cuello, acercándolo más él. Patrick se despegó de sus labios, dejando besos por su barbilla antes de proceder a lamer y morder el pálido, Tom se dejó recostar en el mueble sin ninguna protesta, sentía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban pero en ese momento no le importaba. Fue un ruido proveniente de la puerta que los hizo alzar la cabeza y Tom se encontró a Chris parado al inicio de la sala.

-Fuera-dijo con voz peligrosa mirando a Patrick, el hombre miró a Tom y este asintió nerviosamente sin mirarlo, Patrick se levantó rápidamente, cogió su chaqueta y se marchó. El silencio se extendió entre ellos, Tom incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos y Chris respirando profundamente, intentado calmar la ira que sentía-¿Qué demonios pensabas al traer a ese tipo aquí?

-Dijiste que no estarías.

-Esa no es razón suficiente como para traer a ese tipo-Tom suspiró con frustración, sintiéndose muy cansado.

-Perdón, Chris, no sabía que debía pedirte permiso cada vez que quisiera traer a alguien a casa, me aseguraré de recordarlo la siguiente vez-dijo levantándose y pasando por su lado para marcharse a su cuarto pero Chris lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo y girándolo casi con violencia.

-No trates de pasarte de listo conmigo.

-¡Suéltame!-siseó Tom, Chris solo lo arrinconó contra la pared sin soltarlo.

-No puedes andar trayendo tipos a casa como si fueras…

-¿Cómo si fuera qué?-lo retó Tom, sin acobardarse por una vez, mirándolo directo a los ojos y sin notar el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos.

-Como si fueras… como si fueras…

-Vamos, dilo-lo retó el moreno. Chris apretó los puños y se lanzó hacia adelante, Tom gimió de dolor cuando sus bocas chocaron con violencia pero el rubio no se detuvo, acomodó mejor su cabeza y lo besó con todo lo que tenía, con rabia, con celos, con fuerza. Tom no entendía nada, su corazón estaba acelerado y su cuerpo reaccionaba con vida propia haciendo que sus manos se aferraran al cuello del rubio y lo acercara aún más a él. Chris se apretó más contra él, poniendo cada parte de su cuerpo en contacto y cuando a Tom se le escapó un gemido, retrocedió de un salto. Tom y él se quedaron  mirando con la respiración agitada.

-Esto… esto no…

-Chris…

-Lo siento, lo siento, tú eres…

-Chris…-Tom intentó acercarse pero el rubio alzó las manos.

-Loki… eres mi hermano…-Tom sintió casi como un golpe el nombre y recién notó la situación. Por supuesto, él era Loki, ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo de nuevo? Sin embargo, el anhelo y el deseo querían empujarlo hacia adelante, volver a besarlo.

-Chris… yo lo sé… pero…

-No hay peros, eres mi hermano, jamás debería haber sucedido esto-Chris negó con la cabeza y salió de la casa, Tom se deslizó por la pared y se sentó en el suelo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. No lloraba, simplemente repasaba todos los hechos en su cabeza una y otra vez. Chris lo deseaba, lo acababa de comprobar, se había sentido celoso de Patrick también ¿Sería… sería posible que esto pudiera ser algo más? Tom tomó una respiración profunda y sacó su celular, marcó un número y esperó por un momento.

- _¿Diga?_

-Loki, necesitamos hablar.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo pequeño, he decidido que para poder actualizar más rápido (un día o dos), voy a hacer capítulos más cortos, ¿qué opinan? Nos leemos! La canción, por cierto, es It's time de Imagine Dragons.
> 
> Leet.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Dos vidas.**

**Sumary:** Tom y Loki se conocen una noche en un bar y se quedan sorprendidos al notar sus parecidos. Tom es el esposo trofeo de Tony  Stark y odia su vida. Loki es un crítico de arte en una revista de sociedad pero desea ser cantante. Los dos hombres, hartos de todo, deciden cambiar de lugar por seis meses. Slash. Mpreg. Frostiron. Hiddlesworth.

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, todos pertenecen al universo Marvel o son actores muy conocidos, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

 **Aclaración:** En este fic Jarvis es humano y no, que Loki quiera ser cantante no hará que este fic sea un musical, tal vez una canción por aquí y por allá pero no muy Glee (no que tenga algo en contra de Glee porque es uno de mis programas favoritos).

* * *

 

**Capítulo 8:**

Loki llevó la taza de té a sus labios, dio un suave sorbo y luego la bajó, con una sonrisa siempre en los labios.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, Sif, Pepper tiene casi todos los detalles listos, los chicos del coro están ensayando y te aseguro que será fenomenal.

-Sigo sin poder evitar estar nerviosa-dijo la pelinegra tomando su jugo de fresa.

-No debería alterarte en tu estado, soy experto en esta clase de eventos y Pepper es la persona más eficiente que se pueda encontrar, todo saldrá bien-la pelinegra asintió y suspiró. Loki terminó su té y se levantó-Bueno, con tus disculpas, me toca clase en diez  minutos-Sif se levantó al mismo tiempo.

-Tom… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-el moreno asintió-¿Quieres a Hogun? Y no, no intentes negarlo, los he visto mirarse cuando creen que nadie lo nota, sé que hay algo entre ustedes dos… él es mi amigo, odiaría verlo lastimado por ser quien eres-Loki asintió, entendía perfectamente a qué se refería.

-Mi… matrimonio no es convencional, Anthony… bueno, él tiene su propio amante y yo nunca me he metido en eso, nosotros nos casamos por conveniencia, fue trato creado por nuestros padres y ninguno pudo escapar de ellos. Sí quiero a Hogun, Sif, él es muy buena persona, es amable, atento, especial… no quiero hacerle daño-la morena asintió.

-Solo te pido que lo cuides mucho-él le sonrió.

-Así lo haré.

* * *

 

Tom y Patrick se encontraban sentados frente a frente en un café, Tom tenía su mirada fija en sus manos mientras Patrick lo observaba con rostro pensativo.

-¿Me dirás por qué?-Tom se mordió el labio-es alguien más ¿verdad?-el moreno asintió suavemente. Patrick tomó un trago de su café, desviando su mirada antes de volver a posarla en Tom y tomar una de sus manos, el hombre alzó sus ojos azules hacia él-Está bien, todo está bien.

-Lo siento…-Patrick se encogió de hombros.

-Has sido honesto conmigo, no hay nada de malo con eso.

-Debí habértelo dicho antes-Patrick negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-No has generado algo irreparable, podemos ser amigos, nos llevamos bien ¿no?-Tom asintió, un poco más relajado.

-Gracias.

-No tienes por qué darlas-Tom bajó la mirada hacia su café y la sonrisa de Patrick flaqueó ligeramente, mostrando un poco del dolor que escondía pero se repuso rápidamente y suspiró-debo irme ya, todavía me queda una montaña de papeles por firmar y ese proyecto del bosque.

-Oh, ¿te lo aprobaron?

-Sí, por suerte, teníamos todo listo y si no lo aprobaban íbamos a perder miles.

-Me alegro por ti-Patrick le sonrió de nuevo, dejó el dinero para el café y lo miró.

-No seas un extraño, eh, espero tener noticias de ti-Tom asintió, sonriendo.

-Lo prometo-Patrick asintió, satisfecho y salió del café, tomó aire profundamente y lo dejó salir en un suspiro triste mientras hacía el camino hacia su auto.

* * *

 

-Clint-el castaño se dio la vuelta rápido y se sorprendió de ver a Natasha en su cuarto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a hablar contigo ¿Puedo pasar?-el castaño se hizo hacia un lado y la pelirroja entró. Se sentaron en un silencio incómodo en la pequeña salita hasta que Natasha respiró profundamente y se aclaró la garganta-Lo que vengo a decirte es… muy importante que lo sepas y te pido que no me interrumpas hasta el final, por favor-Clint asintió. Natasha bajó su mirada hacia sus manos y comenzó-He cometido muchos errores dentro de nuestro matrimonio, cambié y me convertí en esta persona horrible a la que no soportas más-Clint abrió la boca pero la pelirroja negó-. Sé que ha sido mi culpa, Clint, te tomé por contado, pensé: “Oh, bueno, él me ama, se quedará siempre a mi lado sin importar lo que haga”, fui muy estúpida, te lastimé y lo siento, de verdad lo siento. Estoy enamorada de ti, Clint-dijo en voz baja-siempre lo he estado, incluso cuando menos lo parecía y… y quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo volver a ser esa persona que amaste, que quiero luchar por nuestro matrimonio, por ti, por nuestro amor.

Clint se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos, sopesando lo que había escuchado, batallando entre su corazón y la razón. Su corazón quería perdonar a Natasha en ese instante, decirle que todo estaría bien, que nunca iba a dejarla, que no necesitaba cambiar. Su razón lo hacía analizar cada una de las palabras, cada uno de los gestos utilizados para así determinar si su esposa era sincera o no, si todavía había posibilidad de que ambos pudieran ser felices y que ella en verdad intentaba ayudar a que esto sucediera. Clint suspiró y se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento.

-Esto no es sencillo… Si… Si nosotros volvemos… las cosas no van a poder volver a lo que eran, no toleraré que insultes a Tom porque él se ha portado como un maravilloso amigo todo este tiempo, tampoco dejaré que sigas minimizándome frente a los demás, soy tu esposo, deberías darme respeto no tratarme como tu sirviente…-Natasha asentía a lo que decía, con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos-Yo… no creo que deba regresar a la casa ahora mismo… pero… tal vez… ¿tal vez podamos salir a tomar un café?

-Me encantaría-dijo Natasha con una suave sonrisa, Clint le correspondió. La pelirroja se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, Clint siguiéndola justo detrás; ella se detuvo y lo miró-Gracias por darme otra oportunidad… te amo, Clint-se sonrojó levemente-estaré esperando por ese café-dijo y marchó. Clint solo se quedó mirando la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

 

Chris dejó salir un suspiro cansado y entró en su casa, ayer había pasado la noche donde Elsa y se sentía realmente molesto, confundido, asqueado, no sabía que pensar de todo lo que había sucedido con su hermano ayer. Entró en la sala y se quedó en una pieza cuando vio a Loki sentado en el mueble.

-Hola, hermanito-saludó el moreno con una sonrisa.

-Loki…

-Siéntate, tenemos que hablar.

-Loki, yo…

-No era una pregunta-el tono se volvió duro aunque la sonrisa seguía en su rostro, Chris tragó saliva, recordando cuando su hermano ponía ese gesto cada vez que le llegaba un reporte de la escuela; el rubio se sentó en el mueble, frente al moreno y trató de removerse ante la mirada de su hermano-Tengo algo que contarte, Chris-el rubio asintió-¿Conoces a Anthony Stark?

-He… he oído de él.

-Bien ¿Y de su esposo?-el rubio negó con la cabeza-Hace unos meses yo lo conocí, Tom es su nombre, una persona maravillosa, amable, dulce, ingenua y con sus miedos, igual que todos pero con unas ganas de vivir que no creo que haya visto jamás en nadie más. Él es increíble, Chris-el rubio solo lo miró, inseguro de lo que quería decirle pero notando la falta de celos que tenía; ayer había querido matar a Patrick solo por verlo cerca de su hermano pero ahora se sentía… se sentía como antes, la amistad normal de hermanos que siempre tuvieron.

-¿Qué… qué tiene que ver eso con lo que sea que quieras hablarme?

-Tiene que ver con todo, Chris porque tú los has conocido hace poco y haz caído bajo su encanto también-Chris lo miró sorprendido.

-No sé de qué hablas… no he conocido a nadie nuevo.

-Sí lo has hecho pero era imposible que lo notaras ¿sabes por qué?-el rubio negó despacio con la cabeza, su corazón estaba acelerado y no estaba seguro de que querer saber la respuesta-Porque es imposible que reconozcas a un hombre que puede ser el gemelo de tu hermano-Loki se levantó-Tom, si gustas…-Chris sintió que el aire se le escapó completamente de los pulmones cuando Tom salió de la cocina.

Tom, el hombre idéntico a su hermano y la persona que había estado viviendo en su casa desde hace aproximadamente dos meses. Cuando los dos hombres se pararon juntos, Chris casi no podía distinguir quién era quién.

-Hola, Chris…-saludó Tom en voz baja y el rubio dirigió sus ojos hacia él, hiperventilando.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí lo dejamos, les mando besos y abrazos a todos y gracias por sus reviews!
> 
> Leet.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Dos vidas.**

**Sumary:** Tom y Loki se conocen una noche en un bar y se quedan sorprendidos al notar sus parecidos. Tom es el esposo trofeo de Tony  Stark y odia su vida. Loki es un crítico de arte en una revista de sociedad pero desea ser cantante. Los dos hombres, hartos de todo, deciden cambiar de lugar por seis meses. Slash. Mpreg. Frostiron. Hiddlesworth.

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, todos pertenecen al universo Marvel o son actores muy conocidos, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

 **Aclaración:** En este fic Jarvis es humano y no, que Loki quiera ser cantante no hará que este fic sea un musical, tal vez una canción por aquí y por allá pero no muy Glee (no que tenga algo en contra de Glee porque es uno de mis programas favoritos).

* * *

 

**Capítulo 9:**

_-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?_

Tom y Loki compartieron una mirada antes de sentarse al mismo tiempo en el mueble, Chris se quedó parado delante de ellos, sin saber qué hacer.

-Será mejor que te sientes, hermanito, es una historia un poco larga-dijo Loki, sentado a la derecha del  mueble, sus ojos se volvieron de acero cuando su hermano no obedeció inmediatamente y Chris se acomodó en un mueble justo al frente, sin quitar la mirada de incredulidad de sus ojos. Tom movió sus manos nerviosamente en su regazo y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo cuando comenzó a hablar.

-Loki y yo nos conocimos hace aproximadamente dos meses en un bar, obviamente estuvimos muy sorprendidos de nuestros parecidos y decidimos conocernos más.

-Nos hicimos amigos rápidamente, nos veíamos cada vez que podíamos hasta que un día Tom cambió la hora y el lugar de encuentro, supe que algo andaba mal en ese momento.

-Anthony… él me prohibió las salidas de noche por… por ciertas razones y me encontré con Loki en un momento diferente, él se dio cuenta al momento que algo sucedía y me preguntó. Mientras le contaba mi penosa vida, él… él me habló sobre ti… sobre lo orgulloso que estaba de ti y lo buen hermano que eras…

-Nunca puedo dejar de sentirme orgulloso de mi hermanito-dijo Loki con una leve sonrisa pero el rubio se vio incapaz de devolvérsela y el moreno suspiró-. Todo fue idea mía al final, nos parecíamos lo suficiente como para que nadie se diera cuenta si uno cambiaba por el otro… y fue exactamente eso lo que hicimos.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué el engaño?-preguntó Chris en voz baja, sin poder ocultar el tono herido que se filtraba en su voz. Loki y Tom volvieron a mirarse y Loki se levantó.

-Yo ya he explicado mi parte, creo que ahora ustedes dos tienen que hablar-Loki se inclinó y posó un beso en la frente de su hermano-te he extrañado mucho, si quieres conversar conmigo solo tienes que preguntarle a Tom-le dio un abrazo al rubio y le sonrió con ánimo al moreno antes de marcharse. Un silencio se puso entre ellos hasta que Tom decidió que era de romper con sus miedos, esta vez no era su padre a quién se enfrentaba, esta vez era ese hombre que había ido conquistándolo poco a poco sin notarlo, no podía rendirse sin luchar, tenía que si quiera intentarlo.

-Mi vida en la torre Stark era miserable, Chris. Anthony y yo nos casamos por un trato que hicieron nuestros padres, a ninguno se nos permitió rehusarnos y acabamos en un matrimonio terrible… él no me ama y yo tampoco a él, tengo todo lo que quiero, cualquier cosa que quiera puedo pedirla y se me sería dada, soy la cara de muchas beneficencias, de muchas revistas y salidas sociales pero… nadie sabe lo que pasa en esa torre, lo horrible que es Natasha, su prima, diciéndome todo el tiempo lo inútil que soy, lo mucho que nadie me quiere ahí. Anthony es más sutil pero es lo mismo, siempre me recuerda que yo fui comprado por su padre y solo debo guardar las apariencias, siempre parecer el esposo perfecto aunque por dentro me esté muriendo en esa casa-unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras apretaba sus manos, Tom alzó la mirada y la clavó firmemente en la del rubio que lo escuchaba atentamente-. Nunca quise lastimarte ni crearte confusión con todo esto, solo… solo quería un poco de libertad… un poco de tiempo para saber cómo es y Loki… Loki fue el amigo que siempre quise tener y nunca me dejaron, me dio su vida para cuidarla, para usar la libertad que él tiene y yo…

-¿Tú… qué?-preguntó Chris, con el corazón acelerado, inclinándose hacia adelante sin apenas notarlo.

-Yo…

-…-el rostro de Tom se fue poniendo gradualmente rojo y miró fijamente el suelo.

-Yo… yo me enamoré de su hermano…

Silencio fue lo único que hubo por varios minutos, Chris no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, su mente daba vueltas sobre todo lo que había escuchado, no estaba seguro de qué forma debía reaccionar ahora. Él estaba comprometido con Elsa, había salido con ella por mucho tiempo, era su amiga y él la amaba pero… desde que Tom había llegado, todo era diferente, lo trataba como hermano pero había un sentimiento que antes no estaba ahí, podía sentirlo cuando lo abraza, cuando reían y luego cuando Tom lo besó… el calor de sus labios, el sonrojo de su piel, todo le atraía; se quedó sentado horas en su cuarto, esperando su regreso para poder hablar con él pero no tenía ni idea de qué decirle, se suponía que era su hermano y lo había besado. Luego empezaron las dudas y en sus ganas por reafirmarse a sí mismo, le dijo a Elsa que se casaran en un mes, ella había estado feliz y por un momento, él también lo había estado. Pero había visto como el rostro de su hermano había caído, como se había alejado de ellos después de darles unas felicitaciones que no sonaban sinceras. Y luego llegó Patrick, Chris lo odió desde el momento en que apareció en su puerta ¿Quién se creía ese tipo para robarle la atención de su hermano? Intentó calmarse, su hermano no era un niño, tenía derecho de salir pero cuando los vio en su mueble, besándose… la rabia lo envolvió completamente, le gritó y luego, al sentir la ira, la presión y la cercanía, cedió a su insano deseo de besarlo y él le correspondió. Se sintió tan asqueado de sí mismo en ese momento y ahora…

-No sé qué decir…-murmuró Chris.

-Está bien, yo… voy a ir al cuarto, tengo trabajo que hacer-Tom se levantó de su asiento y se marchó. Chris se quedó sentado en la sala por más tiempo.

* * *

 

_-Pues, verás, Cath, últimamente nuestro esposo de oro, Tom Stark, ha sido visto saliendo con un hombre desconocido bastante guapo, los hemos visto tomando café y luego saliendo de una tienda de trajes._

_-Eso es correcto, Ashley, y aún no sabemos quién es este hombre misterioso pero definitivamente se nota que Tom se ve muy cómodo a su lado._

_-¿Qué pensará su esposo, Tony, de todo esto? Viendo que su esposo sale con otro mientras él viaja de negocios, mmm… un asunto complicado. En otras noticias…-_ Tony apagó la televisión y se quedó mirando la pantalla por un rato sin decir nada. Estaba en el cuarto de hotel solo, Steve había decidido salir a hacer un poco de ejercicio y él había decidido descansar un poco ahora que por fin habían terminado todas las negociaciones del proyecto.

Tony se levantó del mueble y fue hacia la ventana, observando el calmado panorama. Su esposo no era algo en lo que quisiera pensar en esos momentos, después de ese gesto con la rosa que le nación de Jesús sabrá dónde, ha intentado apartarlo de su mente con todas sus fuerzas. Este viaje con Steve ha sido bueno, ha podido tener un descanso en toda su frustración, pasando momentos agradables con Steve, recordando porque le gusta tanto; pero, al mismo, sintiéndose algo incómodo, tratando de que sea lo mismo pero sin lograrlo realmente, su mente siempre vibrando con un pensamiento que él encierra con todas sus fuerzas. No quiere desearlo, no quiere pensar en él, en esa noche, en cómo gemía su nombre o en cómo sus ojos verdes relucían con lujuria, o en lo rojos que estaban sus labios después de haberlos  besado… Tony sacudió la cabeza, no quería regresar todavía porque intuía que a su regreso tendría que tomar una decisión. Una decisión que no le apetecía hacer en lo absoluto.

* * *

 

Loki frunció los labios cuando entró al restaurant y ubicó a Clint sentado junto a Natasha. El castaño se veía mucho mejor, tenía que admitirlo, más relajado y Natasha parecía un poco enferma pero en vías de recuperarse. Se acercó a la mesa y Clint le sonrió cuando lo vio.

-¡L…Tom!-corrigió el castaño al último momento y Loki apretó los labios para no reírse.

-Clint… Natasha-saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza mientras se sentaba-veo que las cosas se están arreglando.

-De a pocos, sí-contentó Clint.

-Yo quería disculparme por todo lo que ha pasado… he visto mis errores, me di cuenta que con mi actitud podía perder a Clint y todo ha sido gracias a que tú me abriste los ojos, creo que si no me lo hubieras dicho de esa manera nunca habría entrado en mi cabeza.

-Fue mi gusto, realmente-dijo con una sonrisa un poco sarcástica y ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Esto tal vez podía funcionar.

* * *

 

Thor sonrió ampliamente hacia su esposa mientras entraban en el restaurant, Jane le platicaba de su última visita al doctor y lo saludable que le había dicho que estaba, su pancita iba creciendo rápidamente lo cual les decía que iba a ser un bebé fuerte y grande. Iban avanzando cuando se chocaron con unas personas delante, Thor se disculpó y luego miró de nuevo.

-¡Hermano!-Tom casi salta fuera de su piel cuando la voz de su hermano mayor retumbó en el lugar.

-¿Darcy?

-¡Jane!-saludó con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Tom!-Darcy y Tom se miraron rápidamente, maquinando qué decir pero era obvio que si les decía que era Loki, no se lo iban a tragar para nada.

-Jane, Thor, qué gusto verlos-sonrió el moreno.

-¡Me alegra verte, hermano, no he podido visitarte mucho!

-… lo sé, Thor, está bien, tienes que cuidar a Jane-la castaña le sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Pasan a comer con nosotros?-los amigos se miraron antes de asentir.

* * *

 

Loki se miró en el espejo, arregló su corbata hasta dejarla perfectamente sobre su pecho; se veía increíble, si era honesto consigo mismo, el traje era completamente negro pero la corbata era de un color verde oscuro que resaltaba sus ojos, tenía una bufanda del mismo color acomodada sobre el traje y su cabello negro estaba acomodado ordenadamente hacia un lado.

-Te ves bien-Loki volteó con rapidez y miró con sorpresa a Tony parado en la puerta de su cuarto.

-Anthony, regresaste.

-Evidentemente-dijo poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos-¿A dónde vas?

-Una fiesta de beneficencia-Tony enarcó una ceja.

-¿No debería acompañarte?

-No-dijo Loki rápidamente, demasiado porque Tony arqueó ambas cejas esta vez-quiero decir, solo es una beneficencia para una iglesia, nada muy divertido y además yo estoy a punto de irme, solo me retrasarías-Loki tomó su reloj, poniéndose limpiamente en la muñeca y se miró por última vez en el espejo-buenas noches, Anthony-dijo y salió del cuarto. Tony lo siguió con la mirada, definitivamente había algo sospechoso en la manera en que su esposo se empeñaba en que no fuera y él iba a averiguarlo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Otro capítulo! Nos acercamos a la decisión de Tony y las cosas se pondrán agitadas con Chris en el siguiente capítulo ;)
> 
> Leet.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Dos vidas.**

**Sumary:** Tom y Loki se conocen una noche en un bar y se quedan sorprendidos al notar sus parecidos. Tom es el esposo trofeo de Tony  Stark y odia su vida. Loki es un crítico de arte en una revista de sociedad pero desea ser cantante. Los dos hombres, hartos de todo, deciden cambiar de lugar por seis meses. Slash. Mpreg. Frostiron. Hiddlesworth.

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, todos pertenecen al universo Marvel o son actores muy conocidos, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

 **Aclaración:** En este fic Jarvis es humano y no, que Loki quiera ser cantante no hará que este fic sea un musical, tal vez una canción por aquí y por allá pero no muy Glee (no que tenga algo en contra de Glee porque es uno de mis programas favoritos).

* * *

 

**Capítulo 10:**

Tom, Darcy, Jane y Thor estaban teniendo una comida agradable, más agradable de lo que hubiera sido si sus padres estuvieran ahí, pensó Tom (sobre todo Odín), por suerte su hermano era tan despistado que no había notado el cambio en el cabello entre él y Loki, además de los ojos; en cambio Jane encontró las diferencias en el momento y se las susurró para que se las dijera Loki cuando se lo encontrara aunque a ella le caía muy bien el moreno.

-¡Hermano! Sif me ha hablado de la beneficencia que has organizado para los niños de la iglesia, dice que está muy contenta con tu trabajo-Tom se tensó y él y Darcy se miraron rápidamente.

-Claro… enseñar es… genial…-dijo lentamente, no muy seguro.

-Sí, dice que los chicos del coro están muy felices contigo.

-Ellos son geniales-sonrió el moreno nerviosamente, Jane lo notó y rápidamente cambió la conversación, distrayendo a Thor de esa manera y haciendo que Tom respirara un poco más aliviado. Claro, fue en ese momento que escuchó una voz muy conocida llamarlo no exactamente por su nombre.

-¿Loki?-Tom casi saltó de su silla cuando oyó la voz de Patrick y se giró a mirarlo, el hombre estaba vestido impecablemente de traje y algunos hombres estaban cerca de él, conversando de algo.

-¿Loki?-repitió Thor con una mueca confusa, Tom le dirigió una mirada de alarma a Darcy antes de mirar a Patrick.

-¡Patrick! ¿Conversamos afuera?-casi arrastró al moreno lejos de la mesa. Thor y Jane se giraron a mirar a Darcy y ella sonrió con facilidad.

-¿Ese hombre que vieron? Se llama Patrick, es un amigo de Tom, le puso Loki de sobrenombre por el dios de las mentiras en un juego de póker que tuvieron, Tom lo dejó vacío con unas cuantas rondas.

-Oh, eso suena interesante-dijo Jane con una sonrisa, asintiendo hacia Darcy dando su aprobación y distrajo a Thor de lo que había pasado.

* * *

 

Tony estaba vestido elegantemente y había conseguido la información de la beneficencia de Jarvis, era un hotel bastante conocido, un salón de baile no muy grande, lo suficiente como para hacer una fiesta privada con personas bastante reconocidas y necesarias. Pepper, por supuesto, era la que tenía que haber hecho todo, el evento tenía su marca. Tony entró al lugar por una de las puertas laterales, pidió silencio al guardia con la excusa de querer sorprender a su esposo con llegada, lo cual, irónicamente, era verdad. Tony estaba en el balcón que daba hacia el salón, buscando un poco ubicó a su esposo hablando con un pequeño grupo de personas, todos hombres excepto una única mujer embarazada; el castaño tenía que admitir que ese traje le quedaba más que bien, resaltaba todos sus atributos sobre todo sus ojos. Loki se encaminó hacia el anfiteatro con un micrófono y sonrió amablemente hacia los presentes.

-Quisiera llamar su atención hacia el escenario unos momentos, por favor-sonrió cuando las personas se acercaron-. Como se anunció al inicio de la velada, los niños y jóvenes del coro de la iglesia que es motivo esta beneficencia van a realizar un pequeño acto para los presentes. Les pido sentarse y disfruten del show-las personas aplaudieron tomando sus respectivos asientos delante del escenario. Loki compartió unas palabras con el mismo grupo de antes de posicionarse delante del escenario, dándole la espalda a las personas. Las luces se apagaron y la música empezó a sonar suavemente.

_Many nights we pray_

_With no proof anyone could hear_

_And our hearts a hopeful song_

_We barely understood._

_Now we are not afraid_

_Although we know there's much to fear_

_We were moving mountains long_

_Before we know we could…_

Una chica de apenas quince o dieciséis salió al escenario por uno de los lados ataviada por un bonito vestido largo color azul, su voz sonaba melodiosamente entonando correctamente cada nota. Sif y los demás se miraron confundidos por un momento, Loki les había dicho que Hela había sido la elegida para la canción pero quien había salido al escenario era Freya en esos momentos. Loki movía suavemente sus manos dirigiendo cada nota que hacía la chica y Tony lo observó con fascinación.

_There can be miracles_

_When you believe_

_Though hope is frail_

_It's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles?_

_You can achieve_

_When you believe_

_Somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

Loki sonrió satisfecho cuando Freya acabó su parte perfectamente, sabía que había elegido bien cuando la puso a ella, la chica tenía una voz hermosa y sabía que llegaría a mucho. Hela lo miró nerviosamente del otro lado del escenario, esperando su señal para salir mientras jugaba con el micrófono; Loki la miró y asintió suavemente, la chica tomó un respiro hondo y caminó hacia el centro, cantando delicadamente su parte.

_In this time of fear_

_When prayer so often proves in vain_

_Hope seems like the summer birds_

_Too swiftly flown away_

_And now I am standing here_

_My hearts so full I can't explain_

_Seeking faith and speaking words_

_I never thought I'd say_

_There can be miracles_

_When you believe (When you believe)_

_Though hope is frail_

_It's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles?_

_You can achieve (You can achieve)_

_When you believe_

_Somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

Las dos muchachas sonaban hermoso cuando cantaban juntas, Loki expandió aún más su sonrisa, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar la melodía; sabía que detrás suyo el público estaba encantado porque él sabía que había hecho una gran decisión al juntar a ellas dos, sobre todo con una canción que les permitía mostrar su fe al mismo tiempo que resaltar la belleza de su voz. Sif tenía una sonrisa cálida en el rostro, poniendo una mano sobre su barriga; Hogun observaba a Loki con orgullo, sabía que el moreno iba a hacerlo perfecto y la sorpresa de tenerlas a las dos en el escenario en vez de solo a una, era mucho mejor. Tony se dio cuenta que Loki era el profesor de ellas y su corazón palpitó rápidamente al ver esta faceta de él, quería saber más, como era su enseñanza, como se sentía enseñar, quería ver más de él de esa manera relajada como en la que estaba ahora.

_They don't always happen when you ask_

_And it's easy to give in to your fear_

_But when you're blinded by your pain_

_Can't see your way safe through the rain_

_Thought of a still resilient voice_

_Says love is very near_

_There can be miracles (miracles)_

_When you believe (When you believe)_

_Though hope is frail_

_It's hard to kill_

Las cortinas se habían abierto más, mostrando al resto del coro, todos vestidos en blanco y negro, cantando con ellas y realzando aún más la melodía; Loki empezó a cantar con ellos al mismo tiempo, moviendo sus manos aún más rápido, dirigiendo el ritmo de la banda y del coro al mismo tiempo.

_Who knows what miracles?_

_You can achieve (You can achieve)_

_When you believe_

_Somehow you will_

_Now you will when you believe_

_You will when you believe_

_You will when you believe_

_Just believe_

_You will when you believe_

Las chicas acabaron la melodía suavemente y las personas se pararon a aplaudirles, Sif y los demás también se levantaron sonriendo ampliamente a sus alumnos; Loki subió al escenario y las abrazó a las dos, felicitándolas, las chicas le sonrieron y luego empezaron a aplaudirle a él, elevando un poco más el volumen de los otros aplausos. Loki se ruborizó y se inclinó un poco, agradeciendo los aplausos.

Tony estaba enganchado.

Cuando el alboroto se calmó un poco y los alumnos se mezclaron en el baile, Tony decidió que se presentaría discretamente con esposo y lo felicitaría por su trabajo, pero antes de poder ir hacia él notó que uno de los hombres del grupo llamó sutilmente su atención y ambos se alejaron discretamente del salón. Tony notó que estaba subiendo hacia este piso y se escondió en uno de los rescoldos, atento a los pasos que oía. Se asomó un poco para verlos y el aliento se le detuvo cuando los vio besarse.

-Estuviste estupendo-dijo Hogun, cuando se separaron para tomar un poco de aire-las chicas estuvieron fantásticas, nos diste una gran sorpresa cuando vimos a Freya.

-Lo sé, Hel es perfecta pero con Freya a su lado sonó mucho mejor, todos se esforzaron mucho para lograr esto.

-Eres un gran profesor-dijo Hogun acariciando levemente su rostro, Loki le sonrió con suavidad y lo volvió a besar. Cuando se separaron, el moreno soltó un suspiro.

-Debemos regresar antes de que noten nuestra ausencia-Hogun apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

-Detesto esconderme-murmuró y Tony se inclinó un poco más para escuchar mejor.

-Solo un poco más-dijo Loki, tomando su rostro entre sus manos-un poco más de tiempo y ya no tendremos que escondernos más-Hogun lo observó intensamente y lo besó con fuerza antes de que ambos se alejaran, reluctantemente, se arreglaron la ropa e hicieron su camino de regreso.

Tony había tomado una decisión.

* * *

 

-¿Qué pasó ahí adentro?-preguntó Patrick curiosamente cuando salieron del restaurante.

-Es… largo de explicar pero no debes llamarme Loki frente a ellos-Patrick lo miró preocupadamente y se acercó un poco a él.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, es solo que… no puedo decírtelo-suspiró al final-prometí no decir nada al respecto-Patrick lucía más preocupado ahora pero Tom le sonrió calmadamente-estoy bien, lo juro, solo algunas cosas nada más.

-Si estás seguro…-dijo reluctantemente luego le sonrió-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-¿No tienes una reunión?

-No, justo habíamos terminado cuando te vi-Tom le sonrió.

-Está bien, entonces ¿Me esperas un momento mientras me despido?-Patrick asintió y Tom desapareció dentro del restaurante.

* * *

 

Tony hizo una gran entrada en el salón, las personas se giraron a mirarlo y lo saludaron inmediatamente, los pocos reporteros que tenían un pase para la beneficencia le tomaron fotos y le hicieron preguntas sobre su tardanza, Tony les dijo que había llegado hace poco de su viaje y que quería sorprender a su esposo. Loki lucía realmente sorprendido por unos momentos antes de que su rostro se pusiera en blanco y una sonrisa falsamente dulce se mostrara.

-Tony, cariño-saludó y murmuró apretadamente en su oído-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Vine a sorprenderte, cariño-dijo Tony antes de poner una mano en su cuello y en cintura, Loki casi se tambaleó cuando Tony lo echó hacia atrás, sus brazos se pusieron automáticamente en su cuello para sostenerse y Tony le sonrió-Sorpresa, amorcito-dijo y lo besó fuertemente. Loki abrió los ojos ampliamente, sorprendido mientras que la prensa sacaba fotos como loca, entrecerró los ojos, fingiendo disfrutarlo cuando solo quería empujarlo. Tony se separó de él, enderezándolo y sonrió engreídamente-¿No me presentas a tus compañeros, profesor?-dijo con voz dulce y Loki trató de guardar su pánico mientras avanzaban hacia el grupo, un brazo de Tony se posó firmemente en su cintura, luciendo completamente posesivo.

-Eh… él es Anthony Stark, mi… esposo. Ellos son los dueños de la iglesia y mis compañeros de trabajo-Loki miraba hacia cualquier lado menos a sus rostros, se sentía avergonzado y culpable.

-Soy Sif-dijo la morena, mirando a Tony fijamente.

-Es un placer, Tom me ha hablado de ustedes y del trabajo que ha estado realizando en su iglesia-mintió el castaño con facilidad y Loki le entrecerró los ojos, apretando la mandíbula para no decir nada.

-soy Frandal, esposo de Sif.

-Yo soy Volstagg-Tony estrechó la mano de ambos y se quedó frente a frente al hombre que había estado besando a su esposo, el brazo de Tony se apretó instintivamente alrededor de Loki mientras lo observaba.

-Hogun-Tony asintió rígidamente, estrechando su mano una vez antes de soltarla con rapidez.

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos-dijo luego miró a Loki-¿saludamos a los demás invitados, cariño?

-Por supuesto-dijo Loki tensamente, sin mirar a nadie y ambos se marcharon. Hogun tenía los puños apretados mientras los seguía con la mirada; Sif puso una mano en su brazo.

-Te dije que no era bueno involucrarte con alguien casado-susurró la morena antes de marcharse.

* * *

 

Tom y Patrick bajaron del auto y se acercaron a la casa en silencio.

-¿Estás seguro que está todo bien?-preguntó Patrick finalmente cuando llegaron a la puerta.

-Sí, lo estoy-dijo Tom una sonrisa, Patrick tomó una de sus manos.

-Si alguna vez necesitas algo o tienes un problema, ya sabes que puedes llamarme.

-Te lo agradezco-replicó el moreno sinceramente, Patrick le sonrió, se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla y se marchó. Tom se quedó mirando sorprendido en su dirección por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza y entrar en la casa.

-Estabas de nuevo con ese tipo ¿no?-Tom dio un salto cuando escuchó la voz molesta de Chris.

-Chris, no soy tu hermano, ya lo sabes, no tienes que estar molesto ahora-dijo Tom, algo cansado de todas las emociones que el rubio causaba en él.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Qué tiene ver con nada si me gusta Patrick o no? No tiene que ver contigo-Tom pasó por su lado y cuando Chris lo arrinconó contra la pared, tuvo una fuerte sensación de deja vu. Tom abrió la boca para quejarse pero el rubio lo interrumpió rápidamente, besándolo fuertemente. Tom no tenía oportunidad.

El moreno le devolvió rápidamente el beso, enredando sus brazos en su cuello y atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo; Chris soltó un gemido bajo, pegándose aún más a él y enredando sus lenguas. Tom tenía la respiración acelerada y el corazón desbocado, la mente de Chris estaba llena de enojo, confusión pero sobretodo pasión. El moreno fue el primero en separarse para respirar, su rostro estaba sonrojado y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos; Chris, sin embargo, parecía no tener necesidad alguna de aire porque inmediatamente bajó su rostro hacia el cuello blanco y empezó a besarlo y morderlo con la misma fuerza que con la que besó sus labios. Tom soltó un grito bajo y un gemido ronco sonó en su garganta mientras sus caderas se movían por su propio acorde hacia adelante. Chris se apretó mucho más hacia él, restregando sus caderas hacia el otro. Las manos del rubio se movieron ansiosas sobre el moreno, deshaciendo los botones de camisa y sacándola a empujones; Tom lo imitó rápidamente, sus manos temblaban y le llevó más tiempo hacerlo por estar distraído con los labios posesivos que lo besaban. Chris movió una mano sobre su pecho hasta llegar al botón del pantalón, Tom apretó su mano sobre el hombro del rubio y trató de no gemir muy alto cuando Chris rozó su erección con su mano. Todo era frenético, los besos, las manos, los gemidos. El rubio tenía su mano envuelta en su miembro y la masajeaba a un ritmo rápido, Tom se sentía acalorado y desesperado; metió su mano en el pantalón del rubio como pudo y empezó a masturbarlo al mismo tiempo que él. Las cosas no duraron mucho, Chris se corrió apretando fuertemente sus labios mientras que Tom gimió ahogadamente. Ambos se quedaron quietos unos momentos, intentado recuperar el aire y calmar sus corazones.

-Quisiera…-dijo Chris con voz rasposa y se aclaró la garganta-quisiera decir que me arrepiento… pero no lo hago, realmente.

Tom le sonrió brillantemente.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está. Más largo de lo que pensé pero llegó el capítulo. Chris y Tom tienen su primer encuentro, Tony ha tomado una decisión y varias cosas se desenvolverán en el siguiente capítulo. La canción es When you believe de Mariah Carey y Whitney Houston. Espero les haya gustado, saludos.


	12. Capítulo 11

Hogun se quedó congelado, observando la carta que tenía en la mano y sin poder creer su contenido. Sif alzó una ceja ante la parálisis de su amigo y le arrebató la carta de la manos, luego abrió la boca con shock.

-¿Esto es...? Hogun, esta es la admisión de la beca que has estado buscando todo este tiempo-Hogun asintió en silencio-¿Por qué no estás más feliz?-el moreno la miró fijamente y Sif cayó poco a poco en la cuenta-¿Crees que...?

-¿Qué Anthony Stark ya notó que su esposo tiene un amante? Sí, creo que ya lo sabe-Sif volvió a bajar la mirada hacia el papel.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Hogun cogió la carta, volviendo a meterla en su sobre.

-No voy a dejar que se meta con algo tan importante para mí-dijo saliendo y Sif no estaba segura si hablaba de la beca o de Loki.

* * *

-Buenos días, señor-saludó Jarvis algo sorprendido cuando vio a Tony salir temprano a desayunar.

-Buenos días, Jarvis-respondió el castaño, tomando rápidamente una taza de café mientras leía su tablet.

-¿Tiene una reunión hoy, señor?

-Sí, tengo que convencer a Pepper de volver a la empresa-el mayordomo escondió una sonrisa-Necesito que le digas a Tom que prepare una maleta de ropa informal y formal para una semana.

-¿Va a realizar su semana de visitas a caridades?

-Sí pero no le digas a dónde vamos, puede que se rehuse, no está muy feliz conmigo-añadió con una mueca.

-Como usted diga, señor.

* * *

 Pepper enarcó las cejas, mirando al castaño incrédulamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo?-Tony la miró confundido y ella bufó-O sea, me echas de la empresa porque tu amante no me quería aquí pero crees que con una disculpa, una bastante pobre, voy a volver corriendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Pepper... sé que hice mal en reaccionar de esa manera pero... en ese momento habían tantas cosas en mi mente que creo que... creo que solo buscaba alguien con quién desquitarme.

-Eso no quita lo que hiciste-replicó ella cruzando los brazos.

-Pepper...-la puerta de la oficina se abrió de repente y ambos miraron a Hogun entrar, con la secretaria de Tony justo detrás.

-Señor, no pude...-Hogun la cortó.

-¿Crees que puedes alejarme de él con esto?-dijo lanzándole la carta a la cara.

-¡Disculpe!-dijo Pepper, alterada pero Tony alzó una mano, silenciándola. 

-¿No es esto lo que has buscado por años, acaso?

-¡Yo me lo ganaré con mi propio esfuerzo, no como pago para mi distancia!-le gritó el moreno.

-Pero si yo no he hecho nada, realmente, tú ya estabas seleccionado para le beca, lo único que hice fue acelerar el proceso de entrega-el castaño se encogió de hombros elegantemente y Hogun lo miró con desconfianza-. Puedes llamar al Dr. Selvig si lo deseas, ellos se toman muy en serio a quién reciben y no se dejan influenciar por nadie.

-¿Acelerar el proceso no es lo mismo que influenciar?

-No, es ayudar a una institución muy buena y punto, si hubiera querido comprar tu entrada en el lugar solo habría tenido que hackear el sistema y ponerte ahí-Tony sonrió arrogantemente.-¿Piensas desperdiciar tu oportunidad?

-Solo quieres alejarme de Tom-Pepper abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-Yo no tengo que hacer nada, estoy seguro que no renunciarás a esta oportunidad, lástima que Tom no esté ahí para ayudarte, él y yo tenemos que hacer un viaje urgente, de negocios, claro-el sarcasmo era evidente y Hogun apretó los puños, acercándose hasta estar frente a su rostro.

-Tú no tienes ni idea cómo es él, no lo conoces, no sabes cuánto ama enseñar a esos niños o cuanto detesta tener que ir a fiestas llenas de gente falsa, apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes su marca favorita de café ¿O sí?-Tony lo fulminó con la mirada pero no respondió, Hogun lo miró triunfantemente-Lo suponía. No importa lo que hagas, o cuantos viajes planees, estás tan enamorado de ti mismo que eres incapaz de ver a otra persona. Tom me quiere a _mí_ , Stark, acostumbrate a eso-Tony lo miró unos momentos antes de sonreír malévolamente.

-Dices que no sé sobre todas esas cosas pero al igual que a tí te muestra esa faceta, yo puedo ver otra; lo veo cuanto está lleno de pasión, con la mirada dilatada y la respiración acelerada; sé como se mueve, como besa, como se aferra a _mí_ , en esos momentos. Yo puedo tenerlo cada noche conmigo, es a mi lado donde duerme, envuelto en mis brazos. He permitido que tenga su aventura contigo pero eso se acabó-Tony lo miró fijamente y Hogun casi retrocedió ante la oscuridad de sus ojos-Te voy a decir esto una sola vez. Aléjate de mi esposo-Hogun y Tony se miraron unos momentos antes de que el moreno saliera intempestivamente del cuarto. Pepper se quedó congelada un momento y luego miró a Tony con shock.

-¿Tom tenía un amante?-el castaño asintió cortamente, su rostro vacío de cualquier emoción pero Pepper lo conocía bien, sabía que él estaba furioso por dentro-¿Qué es lo que está pasando con Tom, Tony?

-Nada ¿Qué puede estar pasando?-ella lo miró fijamente con su mirada que decía  _"no me mientras que te conozco como si te hubiera dado a luz yo misma"_ y él suspiró-Hemos... estado teniendo encuentros.

-¿Encuentros?-repitió ella-¿Te has estado acostando con tu esposo?-el castaño asintió.-Pero asumo que si fuera solo sexo no habrías hecho tanto escándalo solo porque ahora él está interesado en alguien más ¿o me equivoco?

-No puedo... no sé explicarlo, solo... creo que hay algo aquí, Pepper y aunque me dije a mí mismo que no iba a intentar nada pues... después de enterarme que estaba con ese hombre, yo... decidí que iba a seguir mi instinto esta vez-la mujer lo miró unos momentos.

-¿Y... Rogers?-preguntó en voz baja, él suspiró.

-Quiero a Steve, me preocupo por él, no quiero dañarlo pero... creo que simplemente le causaré más daño si no resuelvo mis sentimientos primero, no sería justo para él que yo los tenga a los dos, antes no había problema porque no quería nada con Tom pero ahora...

-Espero que tomes una buena decisión-dijo ella tomando su cartera y caminando hacia la puerta pero se giró antes de salir-estaré aquí mañana temprano, espero que mis contraseñas y códigos de acceso sigan funcionando-dijo y se marchó. Tony sonrió.

 


	13. Capítulo 12

-¿Qué pretendes?-preguntó Loki cuando estaban en el avión.

-No sé a qué te refieres-contestó Tony sin alzar la vista de su laptop, el moreno frunció los labios.

-Ayer apareciste en la fiesta como si fueras el dueño de todo y hoy salimos a un viaje que no tenía ni idea que estaba programado.

-Tenemos que visitar las caridades a las que donamos para verificar que todo esté bien, no es una semana explícita en el calendario, ahora que tengo tiempo podemos ir-respondió con simpleza, Loki se apoyó en su asiento y soltó un suspiro mientras miraba hacia la ventana, presentía que esta semana iba a ser muy cansada.

* * *

Tom sonrió para sí mismo mientras preparaba una taza de té. Estos días habían sido los más felices de su vida, Chris se había tomado unos días del hospital y la habían pasado conversando acerca de sus vidas, haciendo el amor en cada lugar de la casa y viviendo en una burbuja perfecta; hoy tenía que volver al trabajo pero prometió llevarlo a cenar cuando regresara, Tom había estado en una nube todo el día, incapaz de creer que esto de verdad estaba sucediendo, que Chris también sentía algo por él (aunque no habían hablado específicamente de eso), era maravilloso, parecía que todo el dolor que había vivido antes hubiera desaparecido y ahora solo quedara una sensación cálida en su pecho. El timbre de la casa sonó y Tom dejó su taza en la mesa para ir a contestar, abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y se quedó congelado en su sitio.

-Hola, Loki ¿Podemos hablar?

Elsa.

* * *

Sif, Volstagg, Frandal y Hogun estaban sentados en la mesa, todos con rostro preocupado.

-Entonces... ¿qué dijo el Dr. Selvig?-preguntó Sif.

-Tenía razón, Dr. Selvig confirmó que Stark es solo un benefactor en el programa de becas, ni siquiera es el máximo benefactor o algo por el estilo.

-¿Y qué harás ahora?

-No lo sé-suspiró Hogun-tengo... tengo que pensarlo bien.

* * *

  Tony y Loki llegaron a un hotel en Canadá bastante elegante, el castaño hizo que dejaran sus cosas, se cambiaran de ropa y salieran a almorzar con algunas personas que los estaban esperando. Loki y Tony estuvieron una hora compartiendo amabilidades con algunos de los encargados antes de ir hacia el albergue que Tony patrocina; Loki miraba con curiosidad el lugar mientras el encargado mostraba todas las mejoras que habían hecho con la última donación, el lugar se veía bonito pero no elegante, se notaba que gastaban lo necesario para que se vea presentable. 

-¿Quieren pasar a ver a los niños?

-¿Está Sigyn aquí?-preguntó Tony y el hombre asintió, Loki los siguió. Entraron a una zona de juegos donde todos los niños estaban jugando con una joven que no debía tener más de veinticinco-¡Sigyn!

-¡Sr. Stark!-sonrió la muchacha y se acercó, era muy bonita con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones claros-es un gusto volver a verlo.

-A tí también, Sigyn, te presento a mi esposo, Tom. 

-Es un placer conocerlo, he escuchado bastante de usted-sonrió ella, Loki le correspondió sintiéndose inmediatamente cómodo.

-¿Y mi ahijado?-Loki alzó las cejas.

-¡Está descansando! Vengan conmigo-ambos hombres la siguieron hacia un cuarto contiguo donde habían varias cunas, en una de ellas descansaba un pequeño de apenas un año al que Tony le sonrió con tanta ternura que Loki se quedó mirándolo un momento-. Él es Vali, el señor Stark lo encontró en un basurero y lo trajo aquí, se proclamó padrino y aunque a Vali ya lo adoptaron, los padres lo dejan aquí en la guardería-Loki se quedó impresionado mientras el castaño tomaba con cuidado el bebé en sus brazos, el niño ni siquiera se movió, tan dormido que estaba.

-Es hermoso ¿a qué sí?-Loki asintió observando la pequeña carita.

* * *

-¡He llegado!-Chris cerró la puerta de la casa y entró-¿Estás en...?-se cortó cuando entró en el salón-¿... Elsa?

-Hola, Chris-saludó la mujer, se veía pálida y llorosa. Tom estaba sentado a su lado, con la mirada en el suelo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Elsa estaba preocupada, Chris, dice que has estado distante-contestó Tom en voz baja, el rubio se giró a mirar a la rubia.

-Es verdad, yo... me has estado evitando, dijeron que habías tomado unas vacaciones en el trabajo pero nunca me llamaste-unas lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos-. Si... si está pasando algo, si quie-quieres terminar conmigo, yo...-sollozó un poco-quisiera que me lo digas porque no soporto el no saber, el no entender por qué... por qué no has venido a buscarme y...-Chris estaba observándola, boquiabierto; no había pensando en ella en ningún momento y la rubia se veía terrible.

-Yo... lo siento, Elsa... yo...

-Los dejo para que hablen-dijo Tom, se levantó y cogió su casaca.

-No tienes que irte-dijo Chris inmediatamente, tomando su brazo pero el moreno se zafó.

-Realmente tengo qué-murmuró y salió de la casa.

* * *

-Él es realmente alguien especial-dijo Sigyn mientras veían a Tony jugar con todos los niños a la pelota, Loki sonrió levemente pero no dijo nada-. Su padre, el Sr. Howard es un hombre muy recto, él también hacía donaciones aquí y era muy riguroso cuando venía, él le ha dado un toque fresco a las cosas.

-¿Cómo era su padre?-ella lo miró algo confundida.

-Usted debe conocerlo mejor que yo, Sr. Tom-Loki negó con la cabeza.

-De hecho, apenas y lo he visto-mintió, ella asintió pensativamente.

-El Sr. Howard siempre puso mucha presión en el Sr. Tony, yo crecí aquí como huerfana y después como profesora, yo lo veía venir con su padre y quedarse siempre callado, el Sr. Howard no soportaba que lo interrumpiera cuando hablaba. Después de que su padre se retiró, el Sr. Tony se convirtió completamente, trajo felicidad a muchos niños de aquí no solo con donaciones sino con juegos, mezclándose entre todos ellos, nos trajo a Vali que fue nuestra adoración apenas lo vimos-ambos lo miraron jugar un momento, un pequeño timbre sonó y Sigyn miró hacia el techo-es hora de la merienda.

-¡A comer!-gritó Tony y todos los niños gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Un momento!-gritó Sigyn y todos se detuvieron-En fila, por favor-Loki observó con gracia como Tony se ponía en la misma fila que los niños y todos avanzaro hacia el comedor.

* * *

Tom entró en la casa despacio y se encontró con Chris sentado en la sala, solo.

-Elsa se fue hace media hora-dijo en voz baja-, quedé en hablar con ella mañana... le dije que tenía que pensar.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes qué pensar?-Chris lo miró con incredulidad pero Tom evitó su mirada-Ella es tu prometida, tienes que cumplirle.

-Tom...

-Es la verdad, Chris, ella... ¿No la viste, acaso? ¡Estaba destrozada! Nosotros hicimos esto, yo no puedo... no puedo hacer eso, lo siento.

-Tom...

-¡Lo siento!-exclamó, corriendo hacia su cuarto, Chris corrió tras él pero la puerta se cerró frente a su cara.

-Tom, por favor... ábreme... Tom...-Chris tocaba la puerta sin ninguna respuesta, dentro del cuarto Tom escondió su rostro en sus brazos y sollozó.

* * *

-¿Dónde dices que está?-Pepper sonrió lo más amablemente que pudo pero se notaba su lado malicioso.

-De viaje con su esposo, Tony se marchó con Tom ayer para hacer el recorrido de beneficencias, no sé cuándo regresará, que raro que no te haya avisado ¿no crees?-la rubia volvió a sonreír y se marchó. Steve se quedó parado un momento en el medio de la oficina y  miro por la ventana, con un dolor en el pecho que no sentía desde hace tiempo.

-Por favor...-murmuró y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, un suspiro tembloroso escapó de sus labios. Si él perdía a Tony... no sabía lo que haría

 

 

 

 


	14. Capítulo 13

Cuando Tom salió de su cuarto a la mañana siguiente, Chris ya no estaba en la casa. Tom se vistió y salió para su trabajo, estuvo distraído todo el día, mirando la pantalla de su laptop pero sin realmente enfocarse en el artículo que escribía. Darcy le lanzaba miradas preocupadas de rato en rato, trataba de levantarle el ánimo pero no funcionaba, simplemente se sentía vacío. Al final Darcy dijo que se fuera temprano, que ella iba a cubrirlo, Tom le agradeció en voz baja y regresó a su casa. Cuando entró en la casa, se encontró de frente con Chris que estaba sentado al pie de las escaleras, esperándolo.

-Terminé con Elsa-dijo antes de que Tom dijera nada y este jadeó.

-¡Chris! No puedes hacerlo, tienes que cumplir tu compromiso, tú...-Chris se levantó, se acercó a él en dos zancadas y lo besó fuertemente, silenciándolo. Tom se derritió en sus brazos y le devolvió el beso mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Escúchame bien porque no voy a explicarlo de nuevo...-dijo Chris contra sus labios, una mano en su hombro para detenerlo y otra en su barbilla, para que lo mirara directo a los ojos-Sé que le prometí a Elsa casarme con ella, sé que ella no se merece esto pero la hubiera dañado mucho más si me hubiera casado con ella, nunca hubieramos felices, no con todo lo que siento por ti-Tom sintió a su corazón acelerarse-. Me has vuelto loco desde que estás aquí, primero pensé que estaba enfermo por pensar esas cosas de mi hermano pero luego supe toda la verdad...-Chris lo besó con más suavidad esta vez-he pasado los mejores días de mi vida todas estas dos semanas que hemos pasado juntos, nunca me había sentido tan contento, tan completo-Tom parpadeó y algunas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas-. No llores más, amor...-Chris besó sus lágrimas antes de volver a besarlo, Tom abrió los labios y enredó sus brazos en su cuello.

-Te quiero, Chris.

-Y yo a ti, Tom.

* * *

Loki se despidió de los niños del albergue con algo de tristeza, la había pasado muy bien ahí. Sigyn se acercó a él y le extendió una foto, era Vali sonriendo.

-Sé que el Sr. Stark tendrá varias de él pero me gustaría que usted tuviera esta para que siempre se acuerde él.

-Muchas gracias, fue encantador conocerte, Sigyn-ella le sonrió.

-Y a usted también, Sr. Tom, me alegra que el Sr. Tony esté feliz a su lado-Loki se sorprendió pero ella solo lo despidió con la mano y regresó con los niños.

-¿Estás listo?-el moreno se giró a mirar a Tony que lo esperaba cerca a la puerta con una sonrisa apenas notoria, el moreno sintió una sonrisa formarse en sus propios labios.

-Claro.

* * *

-Hola, Steve.

-Peggy-sonrió el rubio.

-¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó mientras se sentaban en la mesita del café.

-Bien, creo...-ella lo miró con esos inteligentes ojos marrones.

-Hesitastes ¿Qué pasó?-el rubio suspiró, no había manera de engañar a su amiga.

-Las cosas con Tony... no estoy seguro que están del todo bien-ella resopló, la mujer había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando supo que estaba saliendo con un hombre casado pero lo apoyó igual aparte parecía que el castaño estaba tomando las cosas en serio con él.

-¿Qué pasó con él?

-Todo había estado perfecto, tuvimos este viaje hace poco que nos sirvió para reconectarnos, creí que todo estaba bien pero... me acabo de enterar que se fue de viaje con su esposo y él no me dijo nada, no me avisó-Peggy soltó un suspiro.

-¿Tal vez tiene algo que ver con su esposo? ¿Un viaje imprevisto?-preguntó, tratando de ayudar a su amigo.

-Normalmente no dudaría pero... antes no había ninguna relación entre ellos, era pura frialdad, cada uno en su lado y ahora... pues, parece haber una tensión que antes no había y no estoy seguro de qué la causa pero Tony ha estado reaccionado extraño a la mención de su esposo, por un lado asegurándome que no sucede nada pero su actitud dice todo lo contrario-Peggy lo pensó unos momentos.

-Steve... tú sabes que yo me oponía a esa relación y mis buenos motivos tenía pero soy tu amiga sobre todo, quiero verte feliz. ¿Por qué no intentas hablar con él? Una conversación honesta, directa porque te conozco, estoy segura que tú has estado evitando una confrontación directa-el rubio se sonrojó ligeramente y ella le sonrió-. Ahora, entre otras cosas, Bucky está de vuelta en la ciudad.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó el rubio, casi derramándose encima el café y la castaña ocultó su sonrisa.

-Sí, regresó de su última misión en Rusia y me contó que ahora va a ser profesor de los nuevos reclutas, aquí en New York. 

-Oh...-la mujer lo miró.

-¿Todavía sientes algo por él?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¿Estás loca? No, claro que no, todo lo que pasó con él está olvidado-ella enarcó una ceja.

-Estuvieron juntos por tres añor, Steve, no sé si eso se olvide así no más-el rubio enrojeció un poco más.

-Ya me olvidé de Bucky Barnes, punto-ella decidió mantenerse en silencio pero sonrió escondidamente detrás de su taza.

* * *

Loki y Tony estaban en África, el moreno no sabía que Tony también donara aquí pero por la familiaridad con la que saludó a los encargados, parecía que su padre también había estado en esta beneficencia. Los recibieron cálidamente, Loki se entristeció por toda la pobreza que vio, conversó todo lo que pudo con las personas y se unió a los demás encargados para servir las comidas. Hubo un momento en qué perdió de vista a Tony entre todo el alboroto de servir, salió a buscarlo por los alrededores y lo encontró sentado a lado de dos niños y una mujer; parecía estar muy concentrado en la conversación, se podía notar una arruga en su frente y la tristeza se veía en sus ojos por lo que escuchaba.

-Yo los ayudaré-le escuchó decir Loki-, formaremos grupos de búsqueda o iré yo solo pero te ayudaré encontrar a tu hijo, Niel, lo prometo-Tony le dio una sonrisa confiada y alzó la vista para mirar a Loki, ambos se quedaron mirándose por unos momentos hasta que los llamaron para almorzar. Por la tarde, dos grupos de tres personas se separaron a buscar al pequeño Heu por los alrededores, había bastante bosque y el sol te hacía sudar bastante, tenías que tener mucho cuidado por donde andabas también porque las serpientes abundaban por este lugar. Cuando Loki tropezó, Tony se apresuró a cogerlo, tomando su mano y no soltándolo por el resto del camino, Loki sintió su corazón acelerarse ante ese simple gesto pero no dijo nada. Encontraron a Heu cerca de un río, estaba asustado pero reconoció a su madre inmediatamente, lanzándose a sus brazos; Loki sintió los ojos húmedos ante la escena y se giró para mirar a Tony observar la escena con una pequeña sonrisa triste, el castaño lo miró y Loki se quedó congelado por un momento, solo perdido en sus ojos hasta que los demás los distrajeron, apurándolos para ir al campamento antes de que llegara la noche. 

Loki y Tony se quedaron dos días más en el lugar antes de partir a India por un par de días, luego pasaron por España y al final regresaron a América, a California. Loki había tenido días muy agradables, este viaje le había permitido ver un lado de Tony que jamás pensó que tendría, su estómago empezaba a tensarse cada vez que el castaño se acercaba mucho a él, también por lo que había intentado mantener la distancia pero su cercanía parecía tan natural que no tenía mucho resultado. Cuando aterrizaron el avión privado, un carro los estaba esperando, Tony habló un momento con el chofer antes de suspirar y girarse hacia Loki.

-El carro lo ha mandado mi padre, quiere que le hagamos una visita-dijo cuando entraron.

-¿Es eso un problema?-Loki observó que Tony estaba tenso, su sonrisa fue amarga.

-Casi siempre lo es para nosotros-el moreno tomó su mano sin pensarlo y Tony lo miró sorprendido.

-No dejemos que nos moleste-el castaño lo miró unos segundos sin decir nada antes de asentir y girar el rostro para mirar por la ventana. Sus manos siguieron juntas el resto del viaje.

* * *

-¿Se fueron de viaje?

-Sí, hace una semana-respondió Bruce.

-Oh, creí que Tony viajaría a lo de las beneficencias en enero.

-Al parecer lo adelantó-Natasha enarcó una ceja y miró pensativamente hacia la ventana.

-¿Qué estás pensando?-le preguntó Clint, abrazándola por detrás, ella se acomodó contra su pecho.

-Creo que Tony está interesado en Loki, eso creo.

-Shh, no se supone que digamos su nombre aquí, cualquiera puede oírnos.

-Estamos solo nosotros en la suite, Clint, si hubiera alguien más, Jarvis lo hubiera anunciado.

-Buen punto-dijo Bruce-. Yo también creo que hay algo entre él y Loki, digo, Tony nunca sintió nada por Tom pero con Loki es diferente.

-Lo cual es extraño, cualquiera hubiera pensado que él ya hubiera notado las diferencias entre ellos para este momento.

-Yo creo que él solo piensa que Tom tuvo un cambio de actitud, no creo realmente que se le ocurra que hay dos personas muy parecias, no relacionadas y que se están haciendo pasar el uno por el otro.

-Sí... Me preguntó que sucederá con ellos-dijo Clint y los demás asintieron.

Pepper se quedó con la boca abierta, al otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

-¡Han llegado!-Maria Stark era una mujer hermosa, de cabello y ojos castaños, sonrisa suave y aspecto agradable.

-Ya era hora-la mujer le hizo un gesto al hombre y este rodó los ojos. Howard Stark era muy parecido a Tony pero se notaba una dureza en sus ojos que hacía sentir a Loki incómodo.

-Hola mamá, padre.

-Hola, cariño ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?-preguntó María.

-Bien, bastante bien-se giró a mirar a Loki y este le sonrió.

-Tom, es tan bueno verte-dijo al mujer, tomando una de sus manos.

-A usted también.

-Nada de usted, cariño, solo María-Loki se sintió cómodo con ella y le sonrió con facilidad-. Deben tener hambre, vengan el almuerzo ya está listo-Los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa, sintiéndose algo incómodos porque Howard no hablaba y María trataba de llenar todo lo que podía el silencio, Tony respondió con tranquilidad todas las preguntas de su madre, incluyendo también a Loki en la conversación. Cuando la comida acabó, Howard llamó a Tony aparte, dejando a Loki solo con María-. Me alegro mucho por ustedes-Loki la miró confundido por un momento-Tony era miserable cuando Howard le impuso este compromiso y tú también te veías deprimido, realmente creí que el matrimonio entre ustedes nunca funcionaría pero ahora... Tony tiene una luz en él que jamás le había visto, al igual que tú-Loki se sonrojó.

-Yo...-María tomó su mano y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Sé que las cosas entre ustedes no comenzaron bien pero no se nieguen esta oportunidad, sé que los dos pueden ser realmente felices si lo intentan-Loki no sabía que decir y se alegró cuando Tony volvió, su rostro se notaba tenso y Loki cogió su mano, el castaño cerró los ojos por un momento antes de apretar levemente su mano y sonreírle, María los miró, con una sonrisa. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo me salió de una, solo pensando en la escena de Tom y Chris. El siguiente capítulo es uno de los más importantes porque varias de las escenas son parte de como comenzó esta historia. Espero les guste!


	15. Capítulo 14

-Tony ¿Podemos hablar?

-¡Oh, hola, Steve!-saludó Tony distraídamente-No, específicamente dije que las tarjetas tenían que tener el tema exacto de la fiesta, es una de las más importantes de la empresa, Patricia, así que llama a quién sea pero que lo tenga igual al modelo que envié-la asistente asintió, escribiendo rápidamente en una pequeña libreta-. Lo siento ¿Qué me decías?

-Quería saber si podíamos hablar unos minutos...-Tony hizo un gesto, revisando unos papeles.

-¿Tiene que ser en este momento? Lo siento, con el baile de Navidad tan cerca hay mucho que hacer, nos hemos retrasado además que tenemos que coordinar con SHIELD como empresa invitada y otras cosas, Pepper está hasta el cuello, Natasha, Clint, Tom-Steve se tensó-, yo... ¿No puede ser luego?

-Realmente necesito hablar contigo, Tony-el castaño alzó los ojos hacia él y lo analizó con la mirada unos momentos.

-Sr. Stark, la Sra. Barton está en la línea dos-dijo una voz en el intercomunicador.

-Gracias, ya le respondo-Tony volvió a mirar a Steve-¿Te parece si te recojo para almorzar?-Steve asintió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, Tony se la devolvió levemente antes de coger el teléfono, Steve salió de la oficina en silencio-¿Qué sucede, Nat?

-Tengo tu traje y el de Tom ya listos, los he mandado a tu casa, Pepper y yo necesitamos que aumentes el crédito de las decoraciones en un diez por ciento, tenemos una pequeña idea que te aseguro que quedará estupenda.

-Confío en ustedes, chicas, así que lo haré.

-Bien, primito, te pasaremos el detalle después-ambos colgaron. Tony soltó un suspiro, tocaron la puerta y Loki entró a la oficina, una pequeña sonrisa se fijó en los labios del castaño casi instantáneamente.

-Hola.

-Hola...-respondió Loki suavemente, ambos se quedaron mirando unos momentos antes de que Patricia tosiera discretamente, Loki carraspeó y se acercó a Tony-te he traído los informes de SHIELD, Clint está en una reunión con Bruce y los de Eventos para arreglar los demás detalles, el director Fury los puso a cargo junto a un nuevo, Barnes creo que era. Necesitas firmar algunos permisos de sus ideas.

-Oh, está bien, los veré ahora mismo-Loki se quedó parado unos segundos, no muy seguro de qué hacer, Tony se acercó a él y tomó su mano-te veré después-dijo y besó sus nudillos, Loki se sonrojó levemente, asintió y salió del lugar.

* * *

Steve salió de la oficina y se alejó hacia por un pasillo, sin ver realmente por donde iba. Tenía que hablar con Tony pero no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo, siempre había preferido evitar esas confrontaciones, demasiado aterrado de lo que podía descubrir, igual había sido cuando se enteró de la enfermedad de su mamá, o cuando Bucky se fue en esa misión... Steve suspiró, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y giró en una de las esquinas, chocando directo contra una persona.

-¡Oh, lo siento!-se disculpó inmediatamente Steve.

-Fue mi culpa-la voz gruesa le hizo alzar instantáneamente la vista y se congeló.

-¿Bucky?

* * *

-Jarvis.

-Srta. Potts-saludó el mayordomo, mirando a la mujer curiosamente.

-Necesitamos hablar-el hombre abrió ligeramente los ojos antes de asentir.

-Lo que usted desee, Srta. Potts-la rubia lo llevó hacia un lado de la cocina.

-Quiero saber toda la verdad acerca del hombre que ha tomado el lugar de Tom.

* * *

-¿Vas a irte?-Hogun miró su taza de café y asintió, Loki se apoyó en su asiento sin saber qué decir-Hogun, yo... Si esto es por lo del día del acto...

-No es eso, Loki-negó el moreno-, esta beca es todo lo que he soñado, es por lo que he trabajado años y finalmente la tengo-Loki lo miró fijamente antes de asentir.

-Entiendo... Me alegro mucho que hayas logrado lo que te proponías-dijo con una sonrisa, Hogun también le sonrió.

-Este tiempo  que hemos estado juntos han sido muy especiales para mí...-dijo tomando su mano-, Stark tiene mucha suerte de tener a su lado, esperemos que la aproveche-Loki se sonrojó levemente.

-Hogun... no sé por qué dices eso-respondió desviando la mirada pero el moreno solo sonrió, él ya había aceptado su derrota, un hombre que luchara de esa manera por alguien, sentía algo más profundo de lo que mostraba y espera que Stark se lo tomara seriamente porque si no Hogun regresaría y esta vez no lo dejaría ir.

-Quiero que seas feliz, Loki, lo digo en serio.

-También quiero que seas feliz-sonrió el moreno.

-De todas maneras estaremos en contacto ¿no? Te escribiré mucho.

-Y también llamarás y me dirás como te va-Hogun asintió.

-Siempre y cuando tú también lo hagas.

-Lo prometo-Hogun se levantó y besó su mejilla.

-Nos volveremos a ver, Loki-el moreno asintió mientras lo veía irse, sintió una picazón en los ojos y los cerró por un momento. ¿Estará haciendo lo correcto? ¿Era esto lo que quería? Abrió los ojos y sonrió levemente, sí, estaba tomando la decisión correcta, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

* * *

Steve y Bucky evitaban sus miradas, ambos sentados frente a frente en una de las mesas de la cafetería de Stark Industries.

-Entonces... ¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó Bucky, jugando con su taza de café.

-Bien, muy bien... ¿Y tú?

-Bien, también... soy profesor en SHIELD ahora.

-Sí, Peggy mencionó algo la última vez que la vi-se quedaron uno momentos en silencio, sin saber qué decir.

-Eh... ¿Irás al baile de Navidad?

-Sí, trabajo aquí, después de todo, es un evento importante para todos.

-Y... ¿Llevarás a alguien?-Tony flasheó en su mente por un momento pero el rubio sacudió la cabeza.

-No, Peggy iba a ir conmigo pero tiene que viajar a ver a su sobrina, Sharon, en Chicago.

-Oh.

-¿Y tú llevarás a alguien?-preguntó sin mirarlo.

-No, acabo de llegar y no conozco a nadie realmente, así que mejor voy solo-Steve asintió comprensivamente. Un pequeño silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos antes de que el rubio se levantara.

-Bueno, tengo que volver a trabajar ahora...-hesitó un momento-fue bueno verte, Bucky.

-A ti también, Stevie-el rubio se sonrojó levemente, asintió y se alejó con rapidez.

* * *

-Entonces ¿Este Loki no es ningún peligro?

-No, srta. Potts, fue aprobado por el Sr. Tom, el Sr. Barton, el Sr. Barnes y la Sra. Natasha-la rubia alzó una ceja y asintió.

-Bien... 

-¿Mantendrá usted el secreto, Srta. Potts?-la mujer lo pensó un momento,  no muy segura de lo que debería hacer. Por un lado, siempre le había parecido raro el cambio de actitud en Tom pero lo había aprobado de todo corazón, ahora todo cobra un poco más de sentido, Loki tiene una personalidad fuerte, es decidido y no se deja pisotear por nadie; puso en su lugar a Natasha primero, su agresora más fuerte y después manejó a Anthony. Pero Pepper lo había notado, había visto el brillo interesado en los ojos Tony al mirarlo, había observado la manera en que Loki buscaba sutilmente al castaño cuando estaban en el mismo sitio. Y después estaba el viaje. Pepper hablaba regularmente con María y ella le había dicho que esos dos parecían incapaces de separarse, el poco tiempo que se quedaron con ellos, lo pasaron juntos y enfrentaron a Howard juntos, no dejando que les malogre su tranquilidad, le había contado de la manera relajada en que Anthony estaba a su alrededor y como parecía que Loki buscaba su contacto consciente e inconscientemente.

-No-decidió al final-, guardaré el secreto. Creo... creo que Loki es bueno para Tony y ha traído a paz a este lugar otra vez.

-En eso tiene razón-Pepper le sonrió.

-Gracias por todo, Jarvis, nos veremos más tarde.

-Hasta luego, Srta. Potts.

* * *

Tony salió de su oficina a la hora del almuerzo y bajó los dos pisos que lo llevaban a la oficina de Steve, saludó a algunas personas que vio y tocó la puerta antes de abrirla, Steve alzó su vista hacia él y le sonrió levemente.

-Hola ¿Listo para almorzar?

-De hecho, creo que es mejor que hablemos primero-Tony asintió, entró en la oficina cerrando la puerta tras él y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es eso lo que quiero saber yo, Tony-el castaño lo miró sin ninguna expresión en el rostro-Hicimos este maravilloso viaje hace poco, creí que todo estaba perfecto, que volvería a ser como antes y ahora... -el rubio sacudió la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos-¿Está pasando algo entre tú y Tom?-Tony se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de suspirar.

-Sí-Steve tragó saliva y se estremeció levemente-pero nada de esto fue planeado, Steve, de hecho, creo que tanto él como yo luchamos contra eso todo lo posible pero... creo que hay algo.

-¿Y este viaje...?

-Sirvió para confirmarlo-Steve asintió, bajando la cabeza, Tony se levantó y se acercó a él-lo siento, Steve, jamás quise dañarte, pensé que si nos alejábamos y resulta que en realidad solo era nada, que no valía la pena, entonces no tendría que decirte nada porque no habría nada que decir pero...

-¿Estás seguro de lo que sientes por él?-el castaño asintió lentamente, Steve se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada cuando sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

-Steve...-Tony lo abrazó contra su pecho y el rubio apretó los ojos fuertemente, dejándose consolar-lo siento mucho...-Steve sacudió la cabeza.

-Estoy contento que me lo hayas dicho... solo quiero que seas feliz, Tony, incluso si no es conmigo-el castaño le sonrió levemente, le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Mereces a alguien que te cuide como si fueras el mayor tesoro, no solo ser el amante de alguien, te quise mucho, Steve, pero parece que lo nuestro no estaba dado a ser-el rubio asintió, el rostro de Bucky apareciendo brevemente en sus pensamientos.

-Yo también te quiero, Tony.

* * *

-¡Darcy! Lo digo en serio, no quiero ir a ningún club.

-¡Pero Tom! Chris tiene el turno de la noche ¿qué de malo tiene que salgas a divertirte un poco?

-Darcy...

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor...

-¡No! Ya te lo dije y no habrá nada que puedas hacer para hacerme cambiar de opinión-Darcy entrecerró los ojos.

_10 minutos despues..._

-Te odio, no puedo creer que me hayas amenazado con eso-dijo Tom mientras iban dentro del carro.

-Ay, cariño, es tu culpa, es muy fácil manipularte-el moreno la fulminó con la mirada y ella le sonrió victoriosamente.

-Mira el frente, Darcy, preferiría no morir, gracias-ella se rio, volviendo su mirada hacia adelante.

-Entonces ¿Todo perfecto con Chris?-una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro al escuchar el nombre del rubio y su corazón se saltó un latido.

-A veces siento que todo es un sueño, Chris es tan... perfecto y dejo a Elsa por mí, jamás pensé que haría eso.

-Chris te quiere y tú mereces ser feliz, los dos lo merecen, me alegro mucho  por ustedes, espero que se casen pronto y me den muchos sobrinos-Tom se sonrojó brillantemente y Darcy empezó a reírse, luego se giró un poco, pinchándolo en un lado-Uy, estás todo rojito ¿Alguien ha estado pensando en niños?

-Basta, Darcy, mira al frente-se quejó el moreno, sonrojándose aún más.

-Vamos, dime...

-Mira al frente, mujer, vas a matarnos-dijo, tratando de librarnos.

-Toooooooooom...

-Está bien, está bien-Tom suspiró y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos-la verdad, después de todo lo de Elsa, he tomado la decisión de pedirle el divorcio a Anthony-la castaña se giró a mirarlo con shock-¡Ojos al frente!-la mujer rápidamente volteó su mirada pero lo espió por el rabillo del ojo-. Ese matrimonio no tiene futuro y por lo que he estado hablando con Loki, pues... creo que Loki está cayendo por él.

-¡¿Qué Loki qué?!

-¡Darcy, cuidado!-la mujer giró el timón pero no fue a tiempo, un carro se estrelló directo contra el suyo, empujándolo varios metros, haciéndolo caer hacia un costado luego solo hubo silencio.

 

* * *

Dos semanas estaba todo listo. El baile de Navidad de Stark Industries lucía hermoso, Natasha y Pepper realmente dieron al blanco con la decoración, la gente estaba impresionada; todos lucían sus mejores galas, era la fiesta del año, todas las personas importantes se encontraban ahí. Natasha llegó del brazo de Clint; ella con un largo vestido verde botella entallado en la cintura y su cabello recogido en un moño a su lado; Clint vestía un traje negro con corbata verde, en perfecta sincronía a su esposa. Pepper se acercó a ellos portando un vestido verde aceituna ajustado a su figura, su cabello peinado en una cola alta, lucía muy hermosa.

-Creo que nos lucimos-dijo Pepper.

-Realmente, se ve maravilloso-sonrió Clint abrazando a su esposa, ella le sonrió.

-¿Ya llegaron Tony y Tom?

-No, justo iba preguntarte eso... ¡Oh, mira, ahí están!-las dos mujeres voltearon y los miraron entrar, la pareja inmediatamente llamó la mirada de todos. Loki vestía un traje negro noche, camisa verde muy oscura que casi parecía negra, una corbata verde botella resaltaba sus ojos. Tony vestía un traje gris oscuro, la camisa color gris plata y corbata blanco humo, su sonrisa era evidente en sus ojos.

-¡Lucen geniales!-dijo Natasha cuando llegaron a ellos.

-Fue tu elección, Natasha, una muy buena, por cierto-dijo Loki y ella sonrió, Tony se sorprendió un poco por esta actitud pero se sintió complacido de que esas peleas también se hayan olvidado.

-Vayamos avanzando, tienes que dar el discurso de comienzo, Tony-el castaño asintió, tomo la mano de su esposo y la besó suavemente, le giñó un ojo y le sonrió antes de marcharse con Pepper, Loki apretó su mano contra su pecho ligeramente y suspiró.

-Uy, cuidado que te derrites, Loki-el moreno giró la cabeza y fulminó a Clint con la mirada, el castaño se rio y la pelirroja se mordió los labios para no reír con él.

-Anda, vamos por un trago-dijo tomándolos a los dos por los brazos. La fiesta se desarrollaba perfectamente a su alrededor, el discurso (hecho por Pepper, claro) salió estupendo y pronto Tony se encontraba a su lado de nuevo. Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Loki y Tony habían formado un pequeño grupo y estaban riendo, pasando un buen rato juntos. Una canción empezó a sonar y Tony se levantó, extendiendo su mano hacia Loki.

-¿Me concedes este baile?-el moreno se sonrojó levemente y le sonrió, tomando su mano. Tony lo guió hacia el centro de la pista y lo tomó de la cintura con una mano, Loki posó su mano en su hombro y junto su mano restante con la de Tony luego empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música.

_**You know i can't smile without you** _  
_**I can't smile without you** _  
_**I can't laugh and i can't sing** _  
_**I'm findin' it hard to do anything.** _

_**You see i feel sad when you're sad** _  
_**I feel glad when you're glad** _  
_**If you only knew what i'm goin' through** _  
_**I just can't smile without you...** _

Empezaron a girar en círculos, mirándose a los ojos fijamente, unas pequeñas sonrisas formándose en sus rostros. Clint, Natasha y Bruce los observaron desde lejos con sonrisas en sus rostros, Loki y Tony realmente parecían hechos el uno para el otro, Tom era muy diferente, le faltaba ese desafío, esa actitud que parecía atraer a Tony como mosca a la luz, realmente estaba contento que se hubieran encontrado el uno al otro.

Steve los observó desde lejos y sonrió tristemente para sí mismo, Tony era feliz con él, podía notarlo y les deseaba lo mejor, sabía que iba a tomarle un tiempo no sentirse triste al respecto pero lo haría lo mejor que pudiera, porque Tony ya no era para él. Steve se giró para conseguir otra copa de champagne y se sorprendió de ver a Bucky, el moreno le sonrió, ligeramente nervioso.

-¿Puedo invitarte una copa?-el rubio lo miró, su corazón latiendo rápidamente unos momentos antes de que sonriera.

-Por supuesto.

_**You came along just like a song** _  
_**and brightened my day** _  
_**who'da believed that you were part of a dream?** _  
_**now it all seems light years away** _

Tony sonrió con esa parte de la canción, parecía que el cambio en su esposo había sido lo único que había necesitado para notarlo, para ver ese otro lado que nunca se había molestado en averiguar y ahora se sentía tan atraído, tan incapaz de alejarse que sabía estaba perdido, estaba enamorado de él. Tony se sorprendió un poco por ese pensamiento pero mientras más lo repasaba, más sentido cobraba, se había ido enamorando de él, de la actitud fuerte que tenía ahora, de ese brillo de vida que tenían esos ojos verdes y ahora no lo dejaría ir por nada, lucharía contra todas las personas que hicieran falta para tenerlo a su lado.

_**And now you know i can't smile without you** _  
_**i can't smile without you** _  
_**i can't laugh and i can't sing** _  
_**i'm findin' it hard to do anything** _  
_**You see, i feel sad when you're sad** _  
_**i feel glad when you're glad** _  
_**if you only knew what i'm goin' through** _  
_**i just can't smile without you...** _

Pepper, tomó un sorbo de su copa y sonrió. Sí, había tomado una buena decisión al no decir nada sobre ellos, Tony miraba a Loki de una manera tan intensa en este momento que estaba segura que su amigo estaba enamorado y eso la alegraba muchísimo, no es que nunca hubiera aprobado a Steve (que no lo hacía) pero el engaño en un matrimonio, un matrimonio que nisiquiera había tenido un pequeño chance a desarrollarse antes de que él llegara, eso había hecho que el rubio nunca estuviera en su buen lado. Y ahora míralos, se veían tan felices. Pepper alzó levemente su copa y sonrió.

-Por ustedes-brindó para ella misma y tomó otro sorbo.

_**Now some people say happiness takes so very long to find** _  
_**well i'm finding it hard leavin' your love behind me** _

Loki respondió a la sonrisa con Tony, pensando que esa canción era tan perfecta, cuando el castaño los hizo girar más rápido al ritmo de la música, se rio ligeramente y se sorprendió de lo feliz que se sentía en esos momentos, tan completo. Se había enamorado él. Había intentado por todos los medios no sentir nada por ese hombre del cual no había escuchado nada bueno pero había sido imposible, cuando vio su lado honesto, su lado generoso, ese rostro limpio de ego y sonrisas falsas, ahora era la persona que le acerelaba el corazón de una manera que nadie más había conseguido, lo hacía sentir seguro y correspondido. 

_**And you see i can't smile without you** _  
_**i can't smile without you** _  
_**i can't laugh and i can't sing** _  
_**i'm findin' it hard to do anything** _  
_**You see i feel glad when you're glad** _  
_**i feel sad when you're sad** _  
_**if you only knew what i'm goin' through** _  
_**i just can't smile without you...** _

La canción terminó y Tony y Loki detuvieron su baile pero se quedaron juntos, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, sus corazones estaban acelerados, sabían lo que sentían y necesitaban decirlo, necesitaban que el otro lo supiera.

-Yo...-empezó Tony, tragó saliva.

-¿Sí?-dijo Loki en voz baja, con voz ligeramente agitada y esperanzada.

-Yo... yo estoy... estoy ena...

-¡Loki!-el moreno abrió mucho los ojos y se giró rápidamente, Chris estaba ahí, todavía vestido con su ropa de trabajo y el rostro angustiado. Loki se soltó de Tony y corrió hacia él.

-¿Chris? ¿Qué ha pasado?-su hermano respiró agitadamente, había corrido para llegar a él lo más rápido que pudo.

-Un accidente... Darcy y Tom...-el aliento se atascó en la garganta de Loki.

-¿Cómo están? ¿Qué pasó?

-Darcy no está dañada pero Tom tiene algunas heridas, necesitan sangre... van a descubrir quién es quién...-Loki se quedó en shock-tenemos que irnos, ya, tenemos que cambiar sus muestras, estaban a punto de examinarlo ahora, Darcy dice que puede hacerlo pero tiene que ser ya-Loki miró a su hermano a los ojos luego se giró a mirar a Tony, que lo miraba con preocupación unos metros más allá.

-Bien-respondió, pasando saliva, Loki se acercó a Tony lo miró a los ojos.

-Yo...-bajó la mirada-lo siento, Tony-dijo y luego se acercó a Chris con rapidez-¡Vámonos, ya!-ambos hermanos corrieron hacia la salida.

-¡Tom!-gritó Tony, yendo tras ellos.

-¡Clint, deténlo!-gritó Natasha y su esposo salió rápidamente tras Tony, atrapándolo en la puerta y agarrándolo por los brazos para detenerlo.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Tom!-el moreno entró en el carro y alzó la mirada, Tony vio el rostro lloroso y angustiado de Loki antes de que el carro arrancara rapidamente y desapareciera del lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien! Ya hemos pasado la mitad de la historia, con la relación de Tom y Chris ya puesta. Ahora estamos entrando en la recta final, falta poco! Tengo tres otras historias en mi cabezas (aunque solo una está planeada hasta el más mínimo detalle) pero no estoy segura de comenzarlas todavía, todas son Frostiron, por cierto... un poco de dudas por aquí y por allá, veremos que pasa. Por cierto, en este punto, el trato de Loki y Tom lleva ya tres meses. 
> 
> Letra de la canción: http:// musica.com/letras.asp? letra=1094787  
> Video de la canción: http:// youtube.com/watch? v=Q8uOxBLtdFc
> 
> Saludos!


	16. Capítulo 15

Loki y Chris se apresuraron hacia la entrada del hospital y vieron a Darcy parada en un lado, la castaña se veía pálida, un corte se apreciaba en su mejilla derecha y sus ojos estaban rojos como si hubiera llorado pero su mirada era firme.

-¡Darcy! ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Loki apenas la alcanzó.

-Yo no importo ahora-dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza-Están a punto de sacarle la muestra, necesitamos apresurarnos-tomó a Loki por una manga y lo jaló con ella-Chris, ve a ver a Tom, mantente a su lado y mándame un mensaje cuando acaben de sacarle sangre-el rubio asintió, entró en el hospital y rápidamente subió los pisos que lo separaban de Tom. Cuando entró en el cuarto, el moreno estaba haciendo gestos por la venda que le estaban poniendo mientras que la enfermera ocultaba su sonrisa.

-¡Chris, volviste!-sonrió el moreno cuando lo vio.

-Por supuesto que iba volver, hermanito-dijo con una sonrisa ligeramente maliciosa, Tom se sonrojó levemente y le lanzó una mirada significativa, Chris asintió y el moreno soltó un suspiro aliviado.

-Bueno, Sr. Hemsworth, solo falta la muestra de sangre-Tom asintió y extendió brazo obedientemente, la enfermera retiró la sangre eficientemente y se marchó.

-¿Y Darcy y Loki?

-Ella dijo que tenía todo resuelto y se lo llevó, no estoy seguro que él deba verte aquí, la gente puede notarlo, sobre todo después de la forma en la que dejamos el baile.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Pues, mi hermano no estaba llevando su celular así que tuve que manejar hasta allá, Loki estaba bailando con Stark, parecía sorprendido y cuando nos fuimos, Stark nos siguió, creo que uno de sus amigos lo detuvo antes de que pudiera alcanzarnos.

-Probablemente fue Clint o Bruce-dijo Tom pensativamente, Chris meneó la cabeza.

-Loki estaba angustiado, no me quiso decir nada de lo que estaba pasando pero creo que de verdad está interesado en ese tipo.

-Sí, le dije lo mismo a Darcy-Chris se movió nervioso.

-¿Crees que sea lo mejor que Loki esté con él?

-No lo sé-suspiró Tom-, parece que Loki ve un lado de él que es invisible para todos los demás, creo que deberíamos confiar en tu hermano, él sabe lo que hace.

-Es solo que... él siempre me ha cuidado, siempre se ha preocupado por mí, odiaría que alguien le hiciera daño, dejé que sucediera con Thanos, no quiero que vuelva a suceder-Tom cogió su mano y le sonrió.

-Todo estará bien, ya verás-Chris asintió, sonriéndole.

* * *

La enfermera entró con las muestras y las dejó en la mesa del laboratorio, la encargada le sonrió y las tomó para examinarlas. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Loki salió de donde se escondía y Darcy se quitó los lentes de chica de laboratorio.

-Debo admitir que este ha sido tu plan más brillante-dijo el moreno mientras la castaña cambiaba las muestras de sangre.

-Ya sabes que soy perfecta, cariño-sonrió ella, guardando la muestra de Tom en una bolsa cuidadosamente, Chris le había pedido la muestra para descartar cualquier problema luego.

-Vamos, la encargada volverá pronto-Darcy asintió, se sacó la bata y la dejó colgada donde la encontró.

-¿Irás a ver a Tom?

-No creo que sea oportuno, pueden reconocernos-ella asintió, Loki puso una mano en su hombro-¿Segura que estás bien?

-Sí, creo que Tom recibió la peor parte en su brazo, por suerte solo lo tiene magullado.

-Los dos tienen mucha suerte-dijo el moreno luego suspiró, sacando su celular.

-¿A quién vas a llamar?

-A Clint, quiero saber cómo va todo por allá.

-Eso me recuerda...-Loki la miró con curiosidad-Tom me ha dicho que hay algo entre tú y su esposito-el moreno se sonrojó levemente y Darcy casi gritó de la emoción-¡Es cierto!

-Silencio, Darcy-la regañó él.

-Cuéntamelo todo.

-No hay nada que contar-la chica lo fulminó con la mirada y él suspiró-Bien, puede que esté sucediendo algo entre nosotros pero no hay nada confirmado.

-¿Cómo te sientes tú?-Loki se mordió el labio y su rostro se sonrojó aún más.

-Creo que estoy enamorado de él-Darcy se tapó la boca con shock.

-¿En serio?-él asintió-¡Estoy muy feliz por tí! ¿Estás seguro que él es la persona con quién quieres estar?

-Sí, Darcy, todo este tiempo con él me ha enseñado a ver su lado bueno, conozco el lado malo también, no creas que estoy ciego pero solo falta alguien de carácter como yo para ponerlo en su sitio-ella le sonrió enormemente.

-¡Oh, Loki!-ella lo abrazó-Espero que sean muy felices y si el idiota te hace daño, no te preocupes, yo lo desaparezco-bromeó.

-Pero intenta que nadie lo rastree hacia ti, cariño-bromeó él y ambos se rieron.

 

* * *

Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Pepper y Tony se encontraban en la suite principal de la torre Stark. Tony estaba que caminaba de un lado a otro, Pepper intentaba convencerlo de que se sentara pero era imposible, Natasha movía las manos nerviosamente mientras que Clint y Bruce se miraban de soslayo, preocupados.

-¡Pero qué puede haber pasado!

-Cálmate, Tony, no resolverás nada moviéndote de aquí para allá-dijo Pepper, el castaño la ignoró y se giró a mirar a su prima.

-¿Por qué mandaste a Clint a detenerme?

-Ya te lo dije, no sabía que estaba sucediendo, parecías un loco llamándolo, tienes suerte que nadie haya notado nada y los pocos que sí lo hicieron, los pudimos silenciar rápidamente-Tony chasqueó la lengua y volvió a caminar de lado a lado.

-¿Quién era ese tipo?-se preguntó a sí mismo en voz baja. El celular de Clint sonó en ese momento y todos se giraron a mirarlo, el castaño lo sacó deseando que no fuera Loki pero era exactamente él.

-Hey... Tom-Tony estaba a punto de acercarse rápidamente a él pero Pepper puso una mano en su brazo, deteniéndolo.

- _¿Estás Tony contigo?_ _  
_

-Sí-Loki suspiró por el teléfono.

- _Pásamelo, por favor_ -Clint le extendió el teléfono al castaño y este lo tomó con prontitud.

-¿Tom?-preguntó con ansiedad.

- _Hola, Tony._

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

- _Estoy... bien, tuve una pequeña emergencia, estoy llegando en media hora a la casa, te prometo contarte todo cuando llegue ¿sí?_

 _-_ Tom...

 _-Tony, por favor..._ -el castaño suspiró, pinchándose el punte de la nariz.

-Bien-aceptó, Loki se despidió rápidamente y colgó.

-¿Qué dice?-preguntó Pepper.

-Que hablaremos cuando llegue, dice que tuvo una emergencia pero que está bien.

-Te lo dije, solo necesitas tranquilizarte, seguro no fue nada malo-sonrió Pepper, Tony asintió levemente, sentándose en el mueble. Todos se quedaron unos momentos más antes de despedirse y dejarlo solo, Tony se sirvió una copa de ron y se acercó a la ventana para observar New York.

-¿No crees que es muy triste beber solo?-el castaño se giró y miró a Loki. Tony pensó que se sentiría molesto con él después de la manera en que lo dejó en el baile pero se encontró a sí mismo dejando la copa en la barra y acercándose al moreno para tomarlo de la cintura y abrazarlo a su pecho, Loki enredó sus brazos en su cuello y escondió su rostro en su cuello.

-Me alegro mucho que estés bien, estaba preocupado-el moreno no dijo nada, solo se quedó respirando su perfume, Tony se separó ligeramente para mirarlo-¿Qué pasó?-Loki suspiró.

-Un amigo tuvo un accidente, el chico que viste hoy es mi... amigo, Chris, él vino a avisarme que mi amigo necesitaba una donación de sangre y yo soy de su tipo. Lamento haberme ido de esa manera, me hubiera quedado a explicarte pero no podíamos perder tiempo...-Tony lo silenció con un beso, Loki le respondió suavemente y ambos saborearon la sensación de sus labios juntos.

-Todo está bien-susurró, Loki asintió levemente antes de volver a besarlo.  Tony apretó ligeramente sus manos en la cintura del moreno cuando el beso empezó a aumentar de nivel, se separó un poco de él y, sin palabras, lo guió hacia su cuarto. Cuando estuvieron en la privacidad de su habitación, Loki desabotonó la camisa de Tony lentamente, besando cada pedazo de piel que se revelaba, Tony suspiró de placer y volvió a atraer a Loki hacia su boca, besándolo con desesperación. Tony sacó su camisa con más prisa y ambos se apresuraron para retirar sus pantalones, necesitaban sentirse ahora mismo, estar piel con piel. 

Loki dejó que Tony lo tumbara en la cama y se pusiera de rodillas sobre él. El castaño besó su frente, sus párpados, sus mejillas, su nariz, sus labios, bajó por su cuello con dulces besos y pequeñas mordidas, de rato en rato su lengua salía a jugar y Loki soltaba un gemido bajo. Tony besó cada parte de su cuerpo, dejando su marca en las sensaciones que causaba y los gemidos que lograba, Loki se retorcía bajo él, incapaz de luchar, incapaz de dejar de ese sentir ese placer tan increíble que solo alcanzas cuando estás con la persona que amas de verdad. Tony tenía el lubricante en sus manos, listo para prepararlo cuando Loki tomó su mano.

-No-dijo-quiero sentirte-ambs se quedaron mirando fijamente unos momentos antes de que el castaño se pusiera el lubricante en sí mismo y lo apartara. Tony lo tomó en sus brazos y lo acercó hasta tenerlo sentado sobre él. Con cuidado fue entrando en él, mirando por cualquier señal de dolor pero solo encontrando placer, Loki lo besó con pasión, enredando su lengua con la suya, adorando sentir todo de la persona que amaba. Ambos se empezaron a mover en un ritmo lento, intentado alargarlo lo más posible para disfrutarlo, cuando el orgasmo les llegó, ambos estaban tan cansados que solo querían dormir. Tony los puso a ambos bajo las cobijas y lo abrazó hacia su pecho-Tony...-murmuró Loki, medio dormido.

-¿Sí?-respondió Tony, en igual estado.

-Te amo...-el castaño soltó un suspiro contento y besó su frente.

-Yo también te amo...

* * *

-Lo digo en serio, estoy bien-repitió Tom por enésima vez.

-Necesitas comer más, todavía estás todo golpeado-prostestó Loki, intentando convencerlo de comer más sopa.

-Loki, si me vuelves a acercar esa sopa te aseguro que vomitaré-dijo él, girando la cabeza y tapándose la nariz.

-Últimamente te has sentido mal del estómago ¿no?-dijo Darcy.

-Chris y yo decidimos la semana pasada que sería una gran idea probar comida tailandesa, te aseguro que no fue una buena idea, he estado mal por días.

-Oh, te entiendo en eso, Tony y yo fuimos a este nuevo lugar de comida india y me ha sentado muy mal.

-Así que tú y Tony, eh...-Tom alzó las cejas y el moreno se sonrojó levemente mientras Darcy se reía en voz baja-Solo te digo, ten cuidado, odiaría que te dañara.

-No creo que eso suceda, yo sé cuidarme-Tom le dio una mirada incierta pero luego le sonrió.

-¡Bueno! ¿Cuál de ustedes me ayudará a ir al baño?-los dos dieron un paso hacia atrás y el moreno empezó a reírse-¡Era solo una broma!

 

* * *

 

-Dr. Hemsworth, le he traído el resultado de los estudios que pidió-dijo la enfermera.

-Gracias, Suzie-dijo tomándolos. Habían pasado dos días desde el accidente y Tom ya estaba instalado en casa, un poco magullado pero bien, Darcy y Loki habían estado alrededor de él todo el tiempo que podían, cuidándolo cuando Chris tenía que irse a trabajar, el rubio había traído la sangre de Tom al hospital para las pruebas necesarias para saber que no había quedado ningún problema con él. Chris sacó los papeles de su sobre y los revisó con cuidado, fue asintiendo con la cabeza al ver sus resultados hasta que llegó a uno particular y se quedó congelado.

Oh. Dios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguien adivina qué resultado es? ;)


	17. Capítulo 16

Loki apoyó sus manos en el barandal del balcón y suspiró, llevaba encima solo una bata de seda gris que le llegaba casi hasta los pies, su pecho estaba descubierto y usaba pantalones de pijama verdes. Observó todo New York desde ahí, la torre era realmente un lugar maravilloso, tan lejano de todo pero te permitía observar al resto del mundo. Loki apretó los puños sobre el barandal, habían pasado tantas cosas en estos días... tantas decisiones habían sido tomadas...

-Tom...-Loki no se giró pero inclinó levemente la cabeza, Tony se acercó a él y lo abrazó por detrás, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura-¿Está todo bien? ¿Por qué estás fuera de la cama tan tarde?-preguntó, dejando un leve beso en su hombro.

-Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco-respondió Loki apoyándose en su pecho.

-Te estaba extrañando...-Loki formó una sonrisa triste en su rostro y apretó los ojos para que no se cayeran las lágrimas.

-No voy ir a ningún lado-murmuró.

-No te dejaría ir a ningún lado, te amo...-un suspiro tembloroso salió de los labios del moreno y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

* * *

_-Chris ¿Qué sucede?-el rubio movió las manos nerviosamente y le extendió a su hermano los resultados de Tom, Loki leyó la página con rapidez y abrió la boca con shock-¡¿Embarazado?!-Chris asintió-¿Y se puede saber por qué estás aquí diciéndomelo a mí y no a él? ¿O ya se lo dijiste?-el rubio sacudió la cabeza-¿Vas a hablar en algún momento?-Chris volvió a sacudir la cabeza y Loki puso sus ojos en blanco, lo miró con severidad y le dio una leve bofetada, el rubio aún parecía seguir en shock así que le pegó más fuerte._

_-¡Ay!_

_-Por fin, ahora dime, ¿qué haces aquí?_

_-Creo que entré en pánico-Loki enarcó una ceja._

_-¿Por qué entraste en pánico?_

_-No sé como se siente Tom sobre bebés, Loki, creo que dijo que su esposo los quería pero él no, que lo había evitado ¿Y si no quiere a nuestro hijo? ¿Y si me pide que lo ayude a abortar? No puedo hacer eso, Loki, no puedo matar a mi propio bebé. Aparte seguro que me culpará a mí ¿Y si me odia? ¿Y si no quiere estar más conmigo?_

_-Chris, necesitas calmarte en este momento o voy a lanzarte un puñete en vez de una bofetada ¿me entendiste?-dijo seriamente y el rubio tragó saliva, asintiendo-Tom te ama, ha esperado toda su vida por ti, te aseguro que estará feliz cuando lo sepa porque es la prueba de su amor, no deberías tener miedo, todo saldrá bien._

_-¿En serio lo piensas?-Loki le sonrió._

_-Estoy seguro._

* * *

_Tom se había quedado hecho piedra, ni hablaba, ni se movía. Chris estaba delante de él, completamente nervioso, sabía que el moreno necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo ¡Pero las ansias lo estaban matando!_

  _-Tom... Tom, mi amor, me estás asustando... ¿Está todo bien?-Tom volvió a bajar su vista hacia el papel y luego miró a Chris. De repente, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y el moreno se lanzó a abrazarlo._

_-¡Por supuesto que estoy bien! Esto es maravilloso, Chris ¡Vamos a tener un bebé!_

_-¿En serio estás feliz?-preguntó con una gran sonrisa y Tom asintió._

_-¡Tenemos que decírselo a los demás!_

_-Loki ya lo sabe-dijo con un poco de culpabilidad, rascándose la nuca-puede que haya tenido un pequeñísimo ataque de pánico y fui a verlo-Tom lo miró con preocupación-¡No! No es que no esté feliz que tengamos un bebé, es solo que no sabía si tú estarías feliz con tener un bebé._

_-Claro que estoy feliz, tonto-le dijo con cariño, dándole un suave beso-Ahora necesitamos hacer una reunión._

_-¿Una reunión?_

_-Sí-dijo Tom con firmeza-es hora que esta mentira acabe._

* * *

_Chris, Tom, Loki, Darcy, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Jane, Jarvis y (para sorpresa de ellos) Pepper, estaban en casa de Chris, reunidos para saber lo que sucedería en los siguientes días._

_-Primero, necesito contarles algo-dijo Tom mirándolos a todos-, estoy embarazado-la mayoría se quedó en shock, Jane saltó a abrazarlo y Loki solo sonrió._

_-¡Oh, estoy tan feliz por ti!-dijo su cuñada, su barriga sobresaliendo entre los dos-va a ser el bebé más hermoso, después del mío, claro-ambos se rieron. La siguiente en acercarse fue Pepper que le dio un gran abrazo._

_-Me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado a alguien que te haga feliz, Tom, lo mereces._

_-Gracias, Pepper-le sonrió él. Darcy fue la siguiente, dándole un gran beso en la mejilla y abrazándolo, diciéndole lo contenta que estaba por él; Clint, Natasha y Bruce también lo felicitaron con grandes sonrisas. Chris lo abrazó por detrás y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Jarvis se acercó a él y tomó su mano._

_-Me alegra que haya obtenido lo que merecía, Sr. Tom-el moreno le sonrió con cariño al hombre que lo cuidó tanto dentro de esa torre y lo abrazó._

_-Muchas gracias, Jarvis-este le sonrió._

_-Entonces ¿Qué pasará ahora?-preguntó Clint._

_-Ahora... la mentira tiene que acabar-Loki alzó la cabeza violentamente, mirándolo con incredulidad-. Voy a pedirle el divorcio a Anthony, no voy a empezar una familia atado a otro hombre-Tom se giró hacia Loki-. Tenemos que decírselo._

_-Tom...-el moreno se acercó a su amigo y lo tomó de las manos._

_-Sé lo que sientes por él, Loki, pero ¿No prefieres que te quiera como Loki a que te ame como a Tom?-el moreno se quedó callado, sin saber que responder, Tom lo miraba con cariño y preocupación. Él era su amigo, por el que había empezado todo esto, había logrado que sea feliz ¿Se metería en esta felicidad solo por quedarse a lado de Tony? No, tenía que decírselo, además Tom tenía razón, se sentía incómodo cada vez que Tony lo llamaba por otro nombre, quería que dijera su nombre, que lo amaba a él._

_-Está bien-suspiró finalmente, Tom le sonrió con tristeza._

_-Sé que será difícil, pero recuerda que siempre estaré ahí para tí como tú lo estuviste para mí cuando más te necesité-ambos hombres se sonrieron._

* * *

_Loki lo besó casi con fiereza, moviendo sus caderas con fuerza, intentando aferrarse a su amante casi tanto como él, buscando ese punto de no retorno. Tony lo tenía agarrado con fuerza de la cintura, embistiendo en su cuerpo, enloquecido de placer y a la vez, sentía una pequeña incomodidad en el fondo de su mente, algo estaba sucediendo, había un pequeño detalle que se le estaba escapando pero que no lograba atrapar. Cuando el clímax lo cogió, Tony cerró su boca alrededor de Loki, tragando el grito que salía de sus labios._

_-Te amo-susurró cansadamente, mientras ambos se echaban en la cama._

_-Yo también, Tony, para siempre, nunca olvides eso, no importa lo que pase, esa es mi verdad-Tony lo miró con ojos semi cerrados, quería decirle algo pero el sueño lo venció._

_A la mañana siguiente lo había olvidado._

 

* * *

-¿Tom?-llamó Tony mientras entraba en la suite.

-En la sala-respondió Loki con suavidad, Tony entró al lugar, dejó su chaqueta y le sonrió.

-Te extrañé hoy-dijo, inclinándose para darle un beso pero Loki giró levemente el rostro y acabó en su mejilla, Tony lo miró con extrañeza y el moreno suspiró.

-Tenemos que hablar, Tony-un escalofrío bajó por la espalda del castaño mientras se sentaba frente a él con cautela-Hay... hay algo que tengo que contarte.

-¿Sucede algo?-Loki respiró temblorosamente, fijando su mirada en sus manos.

-No soy quién tú crees que soy, Tony-el castaño frunció el ceño.

-No entiendo.

-No soy... Yo no soy Thomas Odinson...-el castaño parpadeó, su cara vacía de cualquier emoción.

-¿Entonces quién es Thomas Odinson?

-Yo.

Tony se giró inmediatamente, Tom se encontraba en la entrada al salón, su ropa era ligeramente holgada, su cabello negro estaba corto y con ondas, sus ojos azules eran muy notorios con la camisa azul que usaba. El castaño volteó y vio a Loki con la cabeza baja, su mirada fija en el suelo.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó, su cuerpo temblaba mientras se alejaba de los dos-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó mirando a Loki.

-Mi... mi nombre es... es Loki Hemsworth-Tony se quedó mirándolo.

-¿Qué se supone qué es esto? ¿Un maldito juego?

-Tony...-dijo Loki con suavidad, levantándose pero Tony se alejó varios pasos más.

-¡No!-le gritó-No te me acerques. Quiero que me expliquen de qué demonios se trata esto.

-Loki y yo cambiamos de lugar hace tres meses, me ofreció su casa, su vida y yo la acepté, a cambio tomó mi lugar aquí, a tu lado.

-¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué harías eso?

-¡Porque me estaba muriendo aquí!-exclamó Tom, su rostro alterado-Odiaba mi vida aquí, quería huir y sabía que no podía... luego lo conocí a él, Loki, mi hermano, mi amigo...-Tom lo miró pero Loki tenía la mirada fija en sus manos-Él me dio la oportunidad de encontrar el amor verdadero, de encontrar la fuerza que me hacía falta para luchar por mí mismo.

-¡¿Y qué de mí?!-le gritó Tony-¡¿Cómo pudiste meter a un extraño en nuestra casa?!

-¡Confío en Loki con mi vida!-replicó con fuerza-Solo tres meses y logró lo que yo nunca hubiera soñado, no hay más insultos, ni malos ratos, puso orden aquí.

-¡No tenías ningún derecho!-dijo, avanzando hacia él con furia pero Loki se metió en el medio, su mirada fría como el hielo.

-No te atrevas a ponerle una sola mano encima-le dijo, Tony se quedó mirándolo, furioso más allá de lo que podía pensar y retrocedió su brazo solo para lanzarlo con fuerza contra Loki, que cayó hacia el suelo con un grito ahogado.

-¡Loki!-gritó Tom. De repente, hubo movimiento por toda la torre. Clint y Natasha se agacharon a lado de Loki inmediatamente, Pepper y Bruce pusieron sus brazos alrededor de Tony, deteniéndolo de cualquier futuro acto que pueda hacer. Chris estaba siendo detenido por Darcy, Jane y Tom, porque parecía querer matar a Tony en su mismo sitio.

-¡¿De qué demonios va esto?! ¡¿Acaso todos lo sabían?!

-Tony, necesitas calmarte-dijo Pepper con tono conciliador, Clint sostenía a Loki con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros mientras Natasha evaluaba el daño en su nariz, de la cual salía mucha sangre.

-Jane, necesito un pañuelo-dijo la pelirroja y la castaña sacó uno de su cartera.

-¡Quiero que me expliquen las cosas ahora!

-¿Qué quieres saber Tony?-dijo Natasha levantándose-¿Qué puedes querer saber que no sepas ya? Tom era infeliz aquí, por nuestra culpa y cambió de lugar con Loki. Yo acepto mis errores, Loki me hizo ver todo lo que había hecho mal con Tom, nos abrió los ojos y tú, bueno, te enamoraste de él.

-¡No! ¡Yo me enamoré de un engaño! ¡Yo no conozco a este hombre!-dijo mirándolo con repulsión, Loki desvió la mirada, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sus labios apretados. El moreno se soltó de las manos de Clint y se levantó, sacándose momentáneamente el pañuelo de la nariz.

-Yo jamás te mentí, tomé otro nombre, sí, pero siempre fui yo mismo-se acercó a él, mirándolo con súplica-yo me enamoré de ti tanto como tú de mi, Tony, incluso cuando me dijeron que tú no eras una buena persona, que solo ibas a dañarme, me enamoré con un loco y estaba feliz porque sabía que no eras como decían, porque tienes un lado que no muestras siempre y que adoro.

-Tú solo eres una mentira-dijo Tony con los dientes apretados y el corazón acelerado.

-Tony...

-Vete de mi casa.

-Tony, por favor...

-¡VETE DE MI CASA!-le gritó con fuerza, intentando soltarse de nuevo, un sollozo roto salió de los labios de Loki antes de que se diera la vuelta y saliera, Chris y Darcy justo tras él. Natasha, Clint y Bruce también se marcharon, Pepper quiso quedarse pero era mejor dejar que Tony se calmara un poco. Al final solo quedaron Tom y Tony.

-Eres un idiota.

-Vete.

-Solo una cosa, Anthony, ese hombre que tú acabas de botar de su casa, probablemete sea el único que te ame de esa manera en este mundo, realmente me das pena-Tom se giró y caminó hacia el ascensor, cuando estaba a punto de entar, se detuvo y giró-Quiero el divorcio-dijo y salió de la suite. Tony cayó de rodillas en el medio de la sala y sollozó.

 


	18. Capítulo 17

-Loki, necesitas calmarte, no puedes seguir así, cariño-dijo Darcy mientras ponía el cabello de Loki hacia atrás y este vaciaba su estómago en el baño, el moreno se levantó cansadamente y se acercó hacia el lavabo, cepillándose los dientes con fuerza y evitando su propio reflejo en el espejo; ya sabe lo que verá, ojeras oscuras bajo sus ojos, piel pálida casi translúcida, cabello desordenado y sin vida. Loki salió del baño y volvió a meterse en su cama, tapándose hasta la cabeza y temblando bajo sus sábanas, incapaz de retener calor alguno.

-¿Cómo sigue?-preguntó Tom en voz baja, parado en la puerta del cuarto.

-Igual-dijo Darcy con preocupación-, sigue sin decir ni una palabra y ni hablemos de comer, apenas y prueba algo, además que no se queda mucho tiempo en su estómago-Tom suspiró y se acercó a la cama.

-¿Loki?-llamó con suavidad mientras se sentaba a su lado, el moreno no le respondió ni salió de su escondite-Loki, esto te está haciendo mal, cariño, nos tienes preocupados. Habla con nosotros, por favor.

-Quiero estar solo-murmuró Loki.

-Loki...

-Tom, por favor-dijo con más fuerza-, ya me siento lo suficientemente mal, quiero estar solo por unos momentos, sin nadie a mi alrededor mirándome como si me fuera a suicidar apenas no me estén viendo. Así que, por favor... váyanse-Tom suspiró pero hizo lo que pidió, Darcy y él salieron, cerrando la puerta despacio tras ellos. Loki emergió de entre sus sábanas y miró alrededor, soltó un largo suspiro al notar que por fin estaba solo y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, algunas lágrimas quisieron escapar pero ya había llorado lo suficiente, no iba a hacerlo más. Solo que ahora el vacío en su pecho se sentía más fuerte-Tony...murmuró hacia la nada y cerró los ojos con fuerza, rogando porque el sueño llegase.

* * *

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó Clint mientras entraba a la suite con Bruce.

-En el suelo del bar, según Jarvis se ha tomado cinco botellas de ron completas y no había forma de detenerlo, finalmente ha caído desmayado hace un rato-dijo Pepper mientras caminaba con ellos-Gracias por ayudarlo.

-Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer-dijo Bruce con amabilidad mientras él y Clint levantaban a un muy borracho Tony entre sus brazos y lo llevaban a su cuarto, el castaño ni siquiera se movió. Bruce lo examinó antes de asentir para sí mismo y decirles que estaba inconsciente por el alcohol pero nada más grave, probablemente tendría un gran dolor de cabeza cuando despertara pero nada más.

-¿Cómo está Loki?-preguntó mientras salían del cuarto, Clint sacudió la cabeza.

-Tom me ha dicho que se rehusa a salir de su cuarto y hablar con nadie, tampoco está comiendo-Pepper suspiró.

-¿Pueden los dos ser más tontos? Se aman, eso es obvio para todos, solo necesitan hablar.

-Tú sabes que Tony es muy orgulloso, se siente engañado y con razón pero también tiene que aceptar su parte de culpa en este asunto-dijo Bruce.

-Ese es el problema ¿De qué manera hará eso? Tony puede ser tan cabezota a veces-suspiró Pepper.

-No podemos hacer mucho más que estar a lado de ambos y darles todo nuestro apoyo-dijo Clint, Bruce y Pepper asintieron.

* * *

Chris entró en el cuarto e inmediatamente ubicó a su hermano sentado a lado de la ventana, mirando hacia afuera.

-Okay. Basta. Necesitas salir y comer-Loki ni siquiera alzó la vista, Chris lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió con fuerza.

-¡Chris!-gritó Tom, escandalizado-¡Tu hermano no está bien!

-¡No! ¡Esta persona sentada aquí no es mi hermano, es una sombra de lo que era!-Loki lo miró, observó como los grandes ojos azules se llenaban de lágrimas y algo en su corazón se rompió. Chris era su hermano pequeño, el enano que había cuidado con tanto esfuerzo y por el que había dado su vida para que fuera mucho más de lo que podía ofrecerle.-¡Quiero a mi hermano de vuelta! ¡Quiero a mi hermano de vuelta!-sollozó Chris, cayendo de rodillas frente a Loki, Tom se tapó la boca con una mano, ocultando su propio sollozo. Loki alzó la mirada lentamente, Tom y él se miraron por un momento luego Tom salió del cuarto en silencio. Loki puso sus manos sobre el cabello de su hermano y empezó a acariciarlo suavemente, los sollozos de Chris empezaron a acallarse poco a poco, convirtiéndose en un llanto silencioso-Por favor, Loki, dime que puedo hacer por ti...

-No hay nada que puedas hacer, Chris... yo solo me metí en esto, no hay nada más que hacer-dijo apretando los ojos.

-¿Lo amas de verdad?-preguntó Chris alzando la cabeza.

-Con todo el alma-respondió Loki con sinceridad.

-¡Entonces lucha por él!

-No va a escucharme-dijo Loki con pesar-si algo sé con seguridad es que su orgullo es más grande que el maldito New York.

-Entonces no te dejes vencer-dijo su hermano-, si no vas a luchar por él entonces luchar por ti mismo, por ser feliz.

-No sé cómo hacerlo-dijo con desesperación.

-Nosotros te ayudaremos ¿Sabes cómo hemos estado todos? Clint, Natasha, Pepper y Bruce llaman todos los días y Tom y Darcy han pedido días de descanso para poner venir a mirarte-Chris tomó el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos-Te queremos, Loki, se preocupan por los dos, necesitas mejorarte.

-Chris...

-Solo inténtalo ¿si? ¿Por favor?-Loki miró a su hermano a los ojos y luego suspiró.

-Voy a intentarlo-el rubio sonrió y lo abrazó.

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Chris mientras se acercaba a la cama, Tom suspiró.

-Mejor que tu hermano, eso es seguro-murmuró, poniendo una mano en su barriga, apenas tenía un mes así que no se notaba nada pero a él le gustaba intentar sentir a su bebé.

-Loki va a estar bien, él es fuerte-dijo el rubio con seguridad, acercando al moreno a su pecho-¿Seguro que has estado bien? ¿Nada de náuseas? ¿Cansancio? ¿Falta de apetito?

-Estoy bien, Chris-sonrió el moreno-apenas tenga algún síntoma de algo, te lo diré-aseguró dándole un suave beso, el rubio suspiró y lo abrazó.

-Estoy muy feliz ¿sabes?

-Yo también lo estoy, amor, yo también.

* * *

-Tony, no puedes seguir faltando al trabajo, la empresa te necesita-dijo Pepper con voz molesta, Tony solo escondió la cabeza bajo las almohadas y la ignoró.

-Déjamelo a mí-dijo Natasha, pasando por el lado de la rubia con un balde de agua fría, Pepper se mordió el labio para no reírse cuando Tony soltó un grito poco masculino en el momento que el agua le cayó.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Natasha?!-la pelirroja lo abofeteó y el castaño se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta.

-Primero, a mí no me gritas a menos que quieras morir-le dijo con voz suave, sonando aún más amenazadora y Tony tragó saliva-. Segundo, basta de esta mierda, tienes una maldita empresa esperándote así que saca tu estúpido trasero de la cama y ve a ponerte algo decente para que des la cara. Tercero-su mirada se suavizó-, sé que estás dolido, Tony, pero esto no te hará ningún bien, necesitas tomar las riendas de tu vida y tal vez pensar un poco en tus acciones-Tony solo desvió la mirada sin decir nada, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el baño.

-Pepper, prepárame un traje para ir a la empresa.

-Enseguida-sonrió la rubia.

* * *

Loki regresó a su trabajo, Darcy estaba emocionada y se la había pasado rondándolo todo el tiempo mientras iban a una exposición de arte; el moreno se sentía cansado, su cuerpo parecía reacio a moverse rápidamente y tenía un pequeño dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con volverse uno grande en unos minutos más. A pesar de todo, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para prestar atención al escultor que entrevistaban, miró minuciosamente cada una de las esculturas, tomando notas y conversó con varios críticos que habían en el lugar.

-¿Qué te parece comida china cuando volvamos?-preguntó Darcy, el estómago de Loki se convulsionó con el solo pensamiento de comida y la cabeza empezó a girarle-¿Loki?

-Dar...-el moreno cayó hacia adelante y Darcy lo agarró entre sus brazos, soltando un grito.

-¡Ayuda!-Loki se había desmayado, una de las encargadas llamó a una ambulancia y Darcy se fue con ellos, mirando a su amigo preocupadamente. Estuvo moviéndose nerviosamente en emergencias, donde estaban examinando a Loki.

-¡Darcy!-la castaña soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio a Chris y Tom-¿Qué pasó?

-Se desmayó en la exposición, fue de un momento a otro, no sé que pasó-dijo, mordiéndose una uña. Chris se adelantó hacia la doctora y la saludó.

-Katrina ¿Qué pasó con mi hermano?

-Oh, Chris-saludó la mujer pelirroja-, Loki está bien, un poco deshidratado pero bien, le hemos inyectado suero y ordenado una prueba de sangre para ver su glucosa-Chris suspiró de alivio.

-¿Despertará pronto?-ella asintió.

-Dale unos minutos, iré por los resultados mientras tanto-Chris le sonrió y ella se marchó. Tom y Darcy se sentaron a lado de Loki mientras Chris examinaba la historia clínica, el moreno pestañeó después de unos minutos y lentamente fue abriendo los ojos.

-¿Chris?

-Oh, Loki, por fin-dijo el rubio, acercándose a su hermano-, me preocupaste por un momento ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Un poco mareado y algo asqueado ¿Suero, verdad?-Chris asintió, el suero siempre le había caído mal a Loki.

-La doctora dijo que estabas deshidratado-Loki suspiró y se sentó, tomando la mano de su hermano.

-Estoy bien, de veras-le dijo, Chris asintió despacio. Loki se giró hacia Tom y Darcy y les sonrió, estuvieron conversando unos momentos hasta que la doctora volvió-. Katrina, que gusto verte.

-Loki, nos diste un susto, enano-saludó la mujer, el moreno solo le sonrió-. He traído tus resultados, tu glucosa y hemoglobina están un poco bajas pero es normal, los bebés casi siempre bajan las defensas en los primeros tres meses, pero tienes que tomar vitaminas antes de que te quedes sin nada para tí-todos en el cuarto se habían quedado hechos piedra por un momento.

-Katrina, dijiste... ¿bebé?-la pelirroja los miró a todos (sorprendiéndose un momento al ver a Tom) y lució culpable.

-Lo siento, pensé que... Loki, tienes dos meses de embarazo-el moreno la miró con ojos muy abiertos, incapaz de procesar lo que le acababan de decir. Estaba contando rápidamente el tiempo hacia atrás, tratando de encontrar el momento exacto en el que eso sucedió pero era obvio que era hijo de Tony, él uso protección con Hogun y los gemelos, nunca la usó con Tony porque honestamente en esos momentos era en lo que menos pensaba y Tony creía que era su esposo por lo que tampoco mencionó nada de protección. Contando el tiempo hacia atrás, con un súbito salto de corazón, notó que la vez que pudo haber sucedido fue la primera vez que estuvo con Tony, después de que él lo chantajeó con lo de Clint.

-Gracias por todo, Katrina ¿Podemos llevarnos a Loki?-la mujer asintió rápidamente. Chris sacó a su hermano del hospital con delicadeza pero con rapidez, todos estuvieron silenciosos en el carro, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar a lo que había sucedido. Loki se metió en su cuarto sin decirle nada a nadie, Tom y Chris se miraron preocupadamente y Darcy decidió quedarse esa noche, solo por las dudas.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Loki en la cocina, tomando un gran vaso de leche y comiendo tostadas.

-¿Loki?-preguntó Chris, acercándose a su hermano.

-Buenos días, Chris-saludó el moreno sin dejar de comer.

-¿Estás... estás bien?-Loki dejó su tostada y lo miró.

-Muy bien, creo...-suspiró-la noticia de ayer me hizo abrir los ojos, ya no se trata de Tony y de mí, es acerca de mi bebé, así que se acabó la depresión, tengo alguien por quién luchar ahora-Tom empezó a llorar y Chris rápidamente fue a consolarlo pero el moreno solo negó con la cabeza.

-Son las hormonas, no me hagas caso-dijo luego se acercó a Loki y lo abrazó-, estoy muy feliz por tí, Loki-este le sonrió.

-¡Voy a ser tía doble!-gritó Darcy, abrazándolo también. Chris le sonrió y abrazó a su hermano.

-Que sepas que los voy a tener fritos a los dos, cuidándolos hasta cuando no quieren ser cuidados-los dos morenos se rieron.

-Les agradezco el apoyo, de verdad, me alegra tenerlos conmigo-puso una mano en su vientre y alzó la cabeza con firmeza-. Sin embargo, tengo un favor que pedirles-todos lo miraron dudosamente.

* * *

-Loki-sonrió Pepper, abrazándolo, el moreno también la abrazó.

-Me alegra verte, Pepper.

-Ya era hora de tener una reunión, creo que te has olvidado de mí-dijo Clint mientras entraba con Natasha, Loki se rio y lo abrazó luego saludó a Natasha con un beso en la mejilla.

-Te ves... diferente-dijo ella con ojo crítico y él se sonrojó levemente.

-Adentro, mejor-dijo luego saludó a Bruce y Jarvis.

-¡Loki!-el moreno saludó a Jane con un abrazo, ella también le dio una mirada evaluadora antes de mirarlo con los ojos brillantes-¿Estás...?

-Shhh...-dijo Loki apresuradamente-pasa y hablaremos de eso-ella asintió. Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos en la sala, Loki respiró profundamente y los miró-estoy embarazado de Tony.

-¡Lo sabía!-gritaron Natasha y Jane al mismo tiempo, los demás (quitando a Tom, Chris y Darcy) se habían quedado con la boca abierta.

-Tuve un pequeño desmayo hace unos días y la doctora me lo dijo, tengo dos meses.

-Loki... felicitaciones-sonrió Pepper-Tony estará feliz, estoy seguro que todo se arreglará entre ustedes-Loki desvió su mirada por un momento antes de volver a fijarla con determinación.

-Es exactamente por eso que he llamado a esta reunión-respiró profundamente-. Quiero que todos me prometan que nadie le dirá a Tony de mi embarazo.

-¿Qué?-saltó Pepper-Pero...

-Pepper, escúchame-suplicó el moreno-. Si... si fuera solo yo, lucharía con todas mis fuerzas porque sería solo mi corazón el que resultaría dañado pero tengo que pensar en alguien más ahora, las recomendaciones que me dio la doctora fue tener mucha calma y cuidarme, no puedo lidiar con el estrés de pelear con Tony todo el tiempo, porque todos sabemos que será así, Tony es orgulloso, es hiriente, yo... simplemente no puedo exponerme a eso ahora.

-Loki, yo... te entiendo-dijo Jane-, tu hijo siempre vendrá primero y cuentas con mi apoyo para cualquier cosa que necesites-los demás también demostraron su apoyo, la única que estaba dudosa era Pepper. Loki se acercó a ella y la llevó aparte.

-Loki ¿estás seguro de esto? Tony... Tony tampoco está bien, Loki, él te ama, está herido, sí, pero te ama-Loki sintió el corazón acelerado un momento y suspiró.

-No puedo hacerlo, Pepper, creo que Tony y yo necesitamos un poco de tiempo separados ¿sabes? Dejar que las heridas puedan sanar...-ella se mordió el labio pero al final le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea ¿sí?-Loki le agradeció con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Tres meses después...** (Tom tiene cuatro meses y Loki cinco)

Tony entró a la sala de juntas con su abogado justo al lado, recorrió la habitación la mirada y se encontró con que Tom ya había llegado. El moreno lucía diferente, su cabello estaba corto y ondulado, sus ojos azules refulgían con fuerza y mirándolo pudo notar el abultamiento que tenía en el vientre. Un golpe de nostalgia le llegó al mirar su rostro, Tom solo se parecía en el físico a Loki pero en realidad ambos eran muy diferentes, Tony no se lo había querido admitir a nadie pero cada día que pasaba extrañaba a Loki aún más; sus noches eran solitarias, recordando el sabor de su cuerpo, sus sonrisas, sus brillantes ojos verdes.

-Bien, señores, aquí están los papeles finales, una vez que los firmen estará legalmente divorciados-dijo el juez. El abogado de Tom tomó el papel, revisándolo rápidamente antes de extenderselo a su protegido y asentir; Tom tomó el papel y lo firmó rápidamente, empujándolo hacia el otro lado de la mesa. El abogado de Tony hizo lo mismo que el otro y asintió conforme, dándoselo a Tony. El castaño no sintió nada al firmarlo, no era Tom a quién él quería, era a Loki-Entonces, está todo listo, felicidades, los dos están oficialmente divorciados-dijo el juez antes de guardar los papeles y marcharse.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo unos minutos?-pidió Tom, su voz firme, Tony lo miró y asintió, los abogados salieron en silencio y los dejaron solos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?-preguntó Tony, Tom bajó una mano hacia su barriga instintivamente y una suave sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

-Cuatro meses-Tony asintió.

-¿Es de ese tipo rubio que estaba contigo esa vez, no?-No necesitaban aclarar a que vez se refería, Tom asintió.

-Él es Chris, el hermano de Loki-Tony bufó con una sonrisa incrédula.

-¿Te metiste con su hermano?

-Me enamoré de su hermano-aclaró con firmeza-y él de mí, somos muy felices ahora.

-Me alegro, supongo-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Tom lo miró fijamente.

-¿No vas a preguntar por él?-Tony se tensó.

-No sé de quién me hablas-Tom suspiró.

-Anthony...

-Debo irme, tengo muchas cosas que hacer-dijo levantándose de su silla pero Tom se se paró al mismo tiempo.

-¿En serio vas a dejar que tu estúpido orgullo te quite a la persona que amas?-Tony lo miró, sorprendido-Todos sabemos que los dos se aman, que ambos están sufriendo con esta distancia.

-Yo no lo engañé, fue él el que me engañó a mí, con ayuda de todos, aparentemente-dijo con amargura y Tom bufó.

-Quítate la vestimenta de santo que realmente no te va-dijo con molestia-, tú sabes perfectamente que también tienes parte de la culpa en esto, yo no hubiera sentido la necesidad de huir si tú no hubieras sido un bastardo conmigo. Conociste a Loki gracias a eso, deberías estar agradecido-Tom negó con la cabeza-. Te odié, Anthony, mientras estuvimos juntos te odié mucho pero ¿ahora? Ahora solo siento lástima por tí, porque lo estás dejando ir sin luchar ¿Eso haces con todas las cosas buenas de la vida? ¿Las dejas ir así no más? Loki está sufriendo pero, estúpidamente, ha decidido respetar tu espacio ¿Vas a seguir dejándolo alejarse? Sí lo haces... entonces no eres el hombre inteligente que pensé que eras-unos golpecitos sonaron en la puerta y Chris asomó la cabeza, el rubio fulminó con la mirada al castaño y se giró a mirar a su novio.

-¿Estás listo?

-Sí-sonrió Tom, yendo hacia él, se detuvo un momento cerca a la puerta y se giró-Deberías pensar en lo que te dije-le dio una última mirada y se marchó con Chris.

* * *

María Stark caminó con elegancia por los pasillos de Stark Industries y entró sin llamar en la oficina de su hijo, Tony y Pepper saltaron al oír la puerta abrir y se sorprendieron cuando vieron a María ahí.

-Mi hijo-sonrió la mujer abriendo los brazos, Tony la abrazó, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Mamá, que sorpresa ¿Qué haces aquí?-la mujer lo miró con severidad.

-Tenemos que hablar, Anthony-Tony tragó duro, su madre estaba molesta.

* * *

 -¡Oh, mira esto!-gritó Darcy, trayendo con ella un pequeño body de color azul cielo con adornos de ositos.

-Es hermoso-sonrió Tom.

-¡Y aquí hay uno verde de nubes para tí, Loki!-dijo la castaña, Loki tomó el body con una sonrisa.

-¿No crees que es aún pronto para comprar cosas?

-Tonterías-dijo Darcy-necesitamos ir preparándonos ya ¡Hay tanto que comprar!-Loki y Tom se miraron de reojo antes de seguir a la muy entusiasmada castaña por el lugar.

* * *

-Oh, cariño-dijo María suavemente después de que su hijo le contó toda la verdad, Tony estaba apoyando en el hombro de su madre-¿No has hablado con él desde entonces?-Tony negó con la cabeza.

-No me siento capaz... cada vez que pienso en él me siento triste y furioso al mismo tiempo.

-Tómate tu tiempo, cariño, es mejor que tengas la mente clara cuando vuelvas a hablar con él.

-¿Cuándo?-preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Es obvio que vas a hablar con él, cariño, lo amas-el castaño no se atrevió a negarlo y soltó un suspiro triste-. Ya verás que todo estará bien y siempre tendrás mi apoyo para todo.

-Gracias, mamá y gracias por venir, me hacia falta hablar con alguien-la mujer le sonrió, estuvieron hablando un rato más antes de que ella se despidiera y saliera de la oficina. Pepper se encontraba conversando con la secretaria de Tony y le sonrió cuando la vio, María la tomó de la mano y la apartó un poco.

-Pepper, querida, necesito que me hagas un favor-la rubia la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

* * *

-¡Traje la tarta y el chocolate!-anunció Chris mientras entraba.

-¡Por fin!-gritaron Loki, Tom... y Darcy. La castaña parecía a punto de arrancarse el cabello cuando el rubio entró, Tom cogió la tarta con rapidez y Loki prácticamente la arrancó el chocolate de las manos. El vientre de Loki lucía más grande que el de Tom, teniendo un mes de diferencia, pero los antojos les habían agarrado juntos, Chris podía manejarlo bien porque él era el que iba a comprar pero era Darcy la que sufría porque tenía que entretenerlos mientras tanto.

-¿Han estado molestando a Darcy otra vez?-preguntó el rubio con diversión mientras se sentaba a lado de Tom, él se acomodó rápidamente contra él, sin dejar de comer.

-Somos inocentes de cualquier cosa-declaró Loki-¡Darcy! Me duelen los pies-la castaña rodó los ojos pero se inclinó para masajearlos, Chris apretó los labios para no reírse. El timbre de la casa sonó y Darcy se levantó de un salto, feliz por la distracción.

-¡Yo voy!-dijo y salió.

-Eres un malvado-susurró Chris, Loki solo le sonrió maliciosamente.

-Ehh... ¿chicos?-los tres alzaron la mirada y dos de ellos se congelaron.

-He venido a hablar con ustedes-dijo María Stark.

* * *

Tony sonrió vacíamente mientras las personas a su alrededor seguían hablando, estaba en un bar con varios socios, celebrando el cierre de un nuevo contrato, él no había querido ir pero Pepper lo había obligado, hablando de responsabilidades y un poco de aire fresco. Así que estaba sentado en una esquina del bar, bebiendo una copa de ron lentamente.

-Hola-Tony alzó la mirada y se encontró con una mujer muy bonita, de cabello negro rojizo y ojos verdes.

-Hola-saludó sin entusiasmo.

-¿Te puedo invitar una copa?-Tony lo pensó por un momento, sabía a dónde dirigiría todo esto, lo había vivido cientos de veces pero al mirarla solo se sentía vacío, ni el cabello, ni los ojos, ni la forma eran los correctos, no eran lo que él quería mirar.

-Gracias pero ya me estaba yendo-dijo con una leve sonrisa, terminó su copa y salió del bar.

* * *

-Sabía que lucías diferente esa vez que fueron a la casa-dijo María, Tom y Loki estaban sentados frente a ella.-¿Amas a mi hijo?-preguntó repentinamente, sus ojos oscuros  mirando directo hacia Loki.

-Con todo el corazón-dijo Loki, ella asintió mirando hacia su barriga y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-¿Voy a ser abuela?-Loki sintió las mejillas tibias y asintió-Tony no lo sabe ¿verdad?-el moreno negó con la cabeza-¿Has intentado hablar con él?

-Solo una vez-dijo con tristeza.

* * *

_-¿Hola?_

_-Tony._

_-... ¿Loki?_

_-¿Podemos hablar solo un momento?_

_-Loki, creo..._

_-Por favor, Tony...-el castaño suspiró._

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-Ha pasado un mes desde que me fui y... quería que supieras que lo siento, nunca quise hacerte daño, nunca pensé involucrarme contigo, solo... sucedió. Tony, te fui sincero cuando te dije que te amaba..._

_-Loki, no... no puedo hacer esto ¿okay?_

_-Tony..._

_-Lo siento, no puedo-dijo y colgó._

* * *

-Asumo que no fue bien-Loki sonrió con tristeza y desvió la mirada, María lo miró con afecto-. Mi hijo puede ser bastante tonto a veces, como cuando creyó que estaba enamorado de Pepper porque ella le regaló una galleta de chocolate-Loki sonrió-pero si de algo estoy segura es de que te ama y que puede que ahora no esté listo para hablar pero te pido que le des una oportunidad cuando venga, porque estoy segura que vendrá.

-María, yo...

-Por favor-Loki miró a sus ojos sinceros y asintió.

-Lo prometo-la mujer le sonrió y se giró a mirar a Tom.

-Me alegro que seas feliz, cariño, te lo mereces.

-Gracias, María-sonrió Tom, la mujer se levantó de su asiento y los besó a ambos en la mejilla.

-Vendré a visitarlos seguido, manténgame al tanto de cualquier cosa ¿sí?-les dio un abrazo a ambos y se marchó.

* * *

-¡Thomas Odinson! ¿Cómo te atreves a divorciarte sin decirme nada?-Tom se encogió ligeramente pero sonrió.

-Hola, mamá.

-¡Hermano!-Thor intentó abrazar a Tom en su siempre rompe-huesos pero el moreno se escapó poniendo una mano en su vientre.

-Tendrás que tener un poco de cuidado conmigo, Thor.

-¡Tom!-sonrió Frigga, abrazándolo-¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Es de Anthony? ¿Te divorciaste aún estando esperando?

-Mamá, calma-dijo el moreno-tengo mucho que contarles a los dos-dijo mientras los guiaba hacia el interior de la casa, Loki bajaba justo de las escaleras y se quedó de piedra cuando los vio-Eh... mamá, Thor, quiero presentarles a Loki.

-Es... es... 

-¿Igual a mí? Sí, un poco-dijo-¿Por qué no pasamos a la sala para que pueda contarles todo?-Thor y Frigga asintieron, aún anodadados.

* * *

 **Otros tres meses más...** (Tom tiene siete meses y medio, Loki tiene ocho y medio)

Natasha, Clint, Tony y Pepper estaban tomando desayuno cuando el celular de Clint sonó, este lo cogió y alzó las cejas cuando vio quien era.

-¿Loki?-las orejas de Tony saltaron cuando oyeron el nombre y alzó la mirada-¿Qué? ¿En qué hospital? Sí, en este momento vamos.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Pepper.

-El parto de Tom se adelantó, parece que tuvo un susto con un animal y empezó a tener contracciones, lo han llevado al hospital.

-¡Tenemos que ir ahora!-dijo Natasha, levantándose, se giró un momento a mirar a su primo-¿Vendrás con nosotros?

-No, yo... no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

-En serio, Tony, crécete un par-dijo Clint mientras los tres salían, Tony solo se quedó mirando por donde salieron.

* * *

Chris estaba que daba vueltas en la sala de espera, Loki, Darcy, Frigga, Thor y Jane estaban ahí esperando noticias. Natasha, Clint, Pepper y Bruce entraron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ya saben algo?-preguntó Pepper pero los demás negaron, Chris parecía a punto del colapso nervioso.

-¡Chris, siéntate de una maldita vez antes de que tus nervios se me contagien y me den contracciones a mí!-gritó Loki, harto de ver a su hermano dando vueltas, Chris lo miró con ojos asustados y se sentó rápidamente a su lado.

-Es muy pronto, Loki, apenas tiene siete meses.

-Katrina es la mejor y todo va a estar bien, Chris, necesitas estar calmado, respira hondo-el rubio hizo lo indicado y había empezado a calmarse cuando Katrina salió de la sala de operaciones, Chris se levantó de un salto y se acercó.

-¿Cómo está?

-Perfecto, fue un varoncito,-sonrió la mujer-hemos llevado al bebé a la zona de incubación por su temprana edad pero la verdad es que se ve en estupenda salud, acompáñame para que veas a Tom-Chris asintió, le dio un rápido abrazo a su hermano y se marchó. Chris entró en el cuarto de Tom, el moreno lucía completamente exhausto pero le sonrió con suavidad cuando lo vio.

-Chris...

-Oh, dios-murmuró él, tomando una de sus manos con delicadeza y besándola-, estaba tan asustado...

-Todo está bien, amor ¿Ya fuiste a verlo?

-Todavía no.

-Anda, yo voy a descansar un poco-dijo, Chris asintió, besando su frente.

-Te amo, Tom, gracias por darme el mejor regalo de mi vida-el moreno le sonrió cansadamente y se sumergió en el sueño. Chris siguió a Katrina hacia la zona de bebés y las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos cuando vieron a su hijo, una pequeñez envuelta en azul metida en la incubadora.

-¿Sabes ya el nombre?-preguntó la doctora con delicadeza.

-Se llamará Edward-sonrió Chris, Katrina le sonrió.

-Bonito nombre-el rubio asintió, incapaz de quitar su mirada de su hijo.

* * *

-¡Oh, vamos, estoy perfecto!-protestó Tom, cuando volvieron a impedirle salir de la cama.

-Debes descansar-replicó Loki, moviéndose con dificultad por el lugar, su barriga ya bastante grande le causaba algunas molestias.

-Tú deberías descansar-dijo mientras recibía a Eddie en sus brazos.

-Si estoy en mi condición más óptima-Tom se rio, Loki se sentó al borde de la cama y observó como le daba el biberón-Estoy muy feliz por ti.

-Gracias... la verdad es como un sueño, tengo todo lo que siempre quise y es gracias a ti-Loki le sonrió.

-Todo lo hiciste tú, Tom, buscaste tu propia felicidad, luchaste por ella y tienes lo que mereces-ambos se sonrieron con afecto-¡Bueno! Es hora de mi caminata diaria, los dejo solos por unos momentos, nada de estarse levantando ¿eh?-Loki se levantó y de repente jadeó, doblándose por la cintura, sintió como un jalón en el vientre y líquido caliente cayó por sus piernas mientras un dolor lo cruzaba, haciéndolo gemir de dolor.

-¡Loki!-exclamó Tom alarmado.

-Pide... ayuda...-murmuró el moreno antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

Natasha estaba sentada en la sala de la suite principal, distraída en envolver el regalo de Loki, lo había hecho ella misma y esperaba que al moreno le gustase. Su celular sonó y ella lo contestó distraídamente.

-¿Sí?-se quedó un momento callada antes de alzarse de golpe-¡¿Qué?! ¡Voy para allá!-dijo saliendo corriendo, dejando el regalo atrás. Media hora después Tony entró en la sala, buscando distraídamente unos papeles cuando vio el regalo en la mesa de centro, estaba decorado con papel de regalo para bebés y asumió que era para Tom, lo tomó en sus manos y miró la tarjeta, entonces se quedó congelado.

_"De: Natasha y Clint_

_Para: Loki._

_¡Felicidades en tu bebé, Loki! Clint y yo te traemos este regalo esperando que a nuestro sobrino le entre perfecto ¡Estamos muy felices por ti!"_

Tony soltó el regalo y empezó a recordar cada vez que estuvo con Loki, pensando si usó protección en algún momento. Claro que no la usó, pensó que era Tom ¿Por qué tendría que protegerse con Tom? Tony corrió hacia su laboratorio y trabajó en buscar información de Loki, le tomaría algunos días hackear en los records de hospital pero tenía que confirmar lo que pensaba porque si era lo que tenía en mente... significaba que tenía un hijo en camino.

* * *

Tom tenía a Edward arropado en sus brazos, Chris estaba sentado a su lado, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Pepper, Jane, Thor (con la pequeña Emma que había nacido hace unas semanas) y María estaban en la sala de esperas. Katrina salió a la media hora y se acercó a Chris.

-El niño ha nacido completamente sano, lo llevamos a la zona de incubación-dijo, su rostro preocupado.

-¿Y mi hermano?-ella suspiró.

-Loki... Loki no está bien, Chris, perdió mucha sangre en la operación... hicimos todo lo que pudimos con la hemorragia pero todavía tenemos que esperar para ver que sucederá pero tengo fé de que estará bien-Chris había palidecido y había caído sentado en la silla.

* * *

-Chris, lo juro, estoy bien-dijo Loki mientras el rubio lo ayudaba a salir del carro con cuidado, Loki intentó esconder su gesto de dolor pero Chris igual lo vio.

-No estás bien, Loki, todavía te estás recuperando de una masiva pérdida de sangre, así que déjame cuidarte-el moreno suspiró y dejó que su hermano lo guiara cuidadosamente en la casa, María Stark estaba justo detrás con el pequeño Ian en sus brazos, Loki se sentó en el mueble de la sala y extendió los brazos inmediatamente para recibir a su hijo, María se lo cedió, sonriendo suavemente.

-Es muy parecido a Tony cuando era pequeño-dijo y Loki sonrió, acercado su hijo a su pecho, se sentía cansado y adolorido pero todo había valido la pena por tener a su pequeño a su lado.

* * *

Tony observó las tomas de seguridad cerca de la casa de Loki, había visto los registros médicos de su parto y no pudo evitar asustarse con lo que leía, Loki se había salvado de una por poco y aún se encontraba en recuperación. Tony observó como Loki bajaba del auto con ayuda de su hermano y no puedo evitar jadear cuando vio a su madre bajar con el bebé justo detrás. ¿Ella lo sabía? El castaño sacudió la cabeza, no importaba ya, ayer había tomado una decisión y hoy la seguiría, no importaba lo que sucediera. 

* * *

Loki observó a Ian dormir, acostado justo al lado suyo en el mueble donde se había acomodado. Sonrió con suavidad, estaba feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ian sería todo para él incluso si nunca llegaba a hablar con Tony de nuevo, siempre tendría a Ian y lo protegería de todo y todos. El timbre sonó y Loki miró alrededor para ver que no había nadie alrededor, se levantó con un poco de dificultad, jadeando cuando sintió el dolor en su vientre donde estaba el corte. Loki abrió la puerta, listo para ver a alguno de sus amigos pero en vez de eso se encontró con dos ojos castaños muy conocidos.

-Hola, Loki.

-Anthony-jadeó el moreno.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces... gran capítulo, muy largo y trabajado en dos días, soy grandiosa. Nos acercamos al final! Dos capítulos más si me equivoco. Saludos!


	19. Capítulo 18

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Loki en voz baja.

-Creo que sabes lo que hago aquí-replicó Tony con voz fría-¿Podemos hablar adentro?-Loki desvió la mirada y se hizo hacia un lado para que Tony pasara, el moreno caminó hacia la sala de manera lenta, sintiendo el dolor en su vientre aumentar y ocultó su gesto de dolor pero soltó un gran suspiro de alivio cuando llegó al mueble, justo al lado de Ian. Tony lo había estado siguiendo con la mirada, sus manos temblando de las ganas que tenía de sostenerlo y ayudarlo, cuando vio el pequeño moisés en la sala, sus ojos no se pudieron despegar de la pequeña figura que descansaba ahí-¿Él es...?

- _Mi_ hijo-dijo Loki, con intención-, su nombre es Ian.

-¿Es mi hijo?-preguntó directamente.

-Sí-contestó Loki sin vacilación, Tony lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-Quiero una prueba de paternidad para confirmarlo.

-No-se negó Loki rotundamente-, Ian apenas tiene días de nacido, no lo someteré a ninguna prueba.

-¿Oh? ¿Realmente crees que puedes negarte después de todo lo que ha pasado? Tengo derecho de saber si es mi hijo o si solo quieres engañarme una vez más.

-¡No estoy mintiendo!-exclamó Loki con fuerza.

-¿Y cómo puedo estar seguro yo? Quiero esa prueba de paternidad.

-Y yo he dicho que no, Ian es muy pequeño.

-Si no accedes a lo que pido, voy a demandarte de tantas maneras que no vas a saber ni por dónde empezar-lo amenazó, Loki palideció.

-No te atreverías...

-Pruébame-lo retó. Loki lo miró con fijeza, incapaz de ver la bondad que había visto antes en el hombre que amaba y solo encontrando frialdad en él, su corazón latió dolorosamente y Loki sintió como si se hubiera roto.

-Bien... haremos lo que decidas.

-Sabía que lo entenderías-dijo con una falsa sonrisa amable, miró a su hijo una vez más antes de darse la vuelta para salir.

-Solo una cosa más-Tony lo miró de lado y Loki lo miró sin ninguna expresión-, no importa lo que los resultados digan, Ian es solo mi hijo, yo lo engendré, lo cuidé y lo dí a luz, tú... eres prácticamente un donante de esperma y nada más-Tony se quedó atónito un momento antes de salir rápidamente de la casa, Loki soltó un largo suspiro y apretó los ojos con fuerza pero eso no detuvo las lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos.

* * *

 -¡Auch!

-¡Te mereces eso y más!-le gritó Pepper dándole otro golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! ¡Pepper, deja de golpearme!-la rubia lo ignoró y volvió a golpearlo-¡Auch!

-¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre decirle que vas a demandarlo? Si tenías alguna posibilidad de recuperar lo que tenías estoy bastante segura que ya se evaporó.

-Yo no quiero recuperar nada-dijo con petulancia, sonando como un niño pequeño-¡Además estoy molesto con todos ustedes! Todos me mintieron ¡Incluso mi madre!

-Loki nos pidió no decírtelo, sabía que no le creerías, no puedo creer que lo hayas obligado a que haga esa prueba de paternidad, eres tan idiota.

-¡Estaba molesto! 

-¡Eso no te excusa!-le replicó ella, tomando los papeles del escritorio y girándose para salir-Tú serás el único culpable de perder lo que más quieres ¡Y todo por esa bocota que no sabes controlar!-le dijo y cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Tony dejó caer su cabeza contra el escritorio.

-¡Auch!

* * *

-¡Voy a matarlo!

-Chris, por favor-dijo Tom con suavidad, tomando la mano de su novio, el rubio volvió a sentarse pero seguía luciendo molesto. Tom se giró hacia Loki-¿Cómo se enteró?-Loki negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

-No me lo dijo, solo vino a decirme que quiere la prueba.

-¿Lo harás?

-¿Tengo manera de negarme?-replicó, con una sonrisa triste.

-Anthony puede ser tan idiota a veces...-suspiró Tom.

* * *

Loki y Tony estaban fuera de la sala de laboratorio donde un dormido Ian había entrado en los brazos de Katrina para la prueba, Loki se había mordido el labio para que las lágrimas no bajaran por sus ojos mientras veía a su bebé desaparecer, las hormonas aún no habían salido de su sistema lo que lo hacía estar más sensible, si estuviera en estado normal habría sabido guardar la compostura pero ¿quién sabe? Tony estaba parado cerca a él, conversando en voz baja con Pepper aunque la rubia no parecía muy feliz con el castaño, Clint estaba cerca a Loki junto con Natasha, esperando. Katrina salió unos minutos después con Ian aún dormido y se lo entregó a Loki con una sonrisa.

-En media hora estarán los resultados-les informó antes de volver a entrar en el laboratorio. Loki sostuvo a Ian contra su pecho e ignoró la mirada penetrante de Tony en ambos. Katrina salió luego de un rato con un sobre en mano-¿Quieren que lea los resultados?-ambos padres asintieron rápidamente-Muy bien, Ian está en perfecta salud. Padre gestante biológico: Loki Hemsworth. Padre biológico: Anthony Stark-Tony miró a Loki inmediatamente pero este solo siguió mirando a la doctora.

-Gracias por todo, Katrina-dijo el moreno y ella le sonrió.

-De nada, enano, cuídalo mucho-dijo antes de marcharse con una leve despedida. Tony se giró hacia Loki.

-¿Puedo...?

-No-cortó Loki antes de que pudiera completar su pregunta, se levantó de su asiento con algo de dificultad y le tendió su bebé a Natasha que rápidamente lo acogió, Clint tomó el brazo de Loki para ayudarlo-. Vamos a crear un horario para que veas a Ian pero por ahora, aléjate de mi casa-Tony casi retrocedió ante la frialdad en la voz de Loki.

-Sabes que no puedes hacer eso-replicó él.

-Sí puedo, Ian es MIhijo, ninguna prueba va a cambiar a eso, tú te acomodarás a las reglas que yo ponga, legalmente Ian solo tiene mi nombre y si tan solo lo deseara así, tú jamás volverías a verlo-Tony giró inmediatamente hacia Pepper y ella asintió con suavidad.

-Loki tiene razón, cuando el bebé nació fue registrado como padre soltero. 

-¡Pero tenemos las pruebas de mi paternidad?

-¿Y quién va a ser el valiente que intente quitarle un niño a su padre biológico?-dijo Pepper con condescendencia. 

-Te veré en mi casa en una semana, creo que es suficiente para pensar en un horario-Loki se giró para irse pero el repentino dolor que cruzó su vientre casi lo hace doblarse y un jadeo salió de sus labios.

-Loki ¿estás bien?-preguntó Clint rápidamente, mirándolo con preocupación, Tony se acercó unos pasos pero Loki enderezó su pose y asintió, su frente estaba cubierta de sudor y sus labios estaban apretados fuertemente pero igual avanzó con firmeza, dejando a Tony y Pepper detrás.

* * *

Tom abrió la puerta de la casa y sonrió a su madre, que lo esperaba del otro lado.

-¡Tom, me alegro tanto de verte!-exclamó Frigga, abrazando a su pequeño.

-A mí también, mamá-replicó con alegría pero de repente se quedó congelado. Odín se encontraba detrás de su madre, mirándolo con dureza por su único hijo.

-Thomas.

-Padre...-jadeó Tom.

* * *

-No vas a tomar ninguna acción legal, Tony-dijo Pepper con dureza mientras estaban en la oficina-. Loki tiene todo el derecho de portarse de esa manera después de cómo los has tratado.

-¡¿Ahora resulta que la culpa es mía?!-gritó con incredulidad.

-Es culpa de los dos pero solo uno de ustedes ha admitido su error ¿cuándo piensas madurar y admitir los tuyos?-replicó la mujer con firmeza antes de marcharse. Tony pasó sus manos por su cara, intentado sacarse la frustración de encima. Miró por su ventana y recordó cómo había visto a Loki ese día, se veía débil, más pálido de lo normal y parecía tener dolores fuertes pero se controlaba con una firmeza que lograba impresionarlo. Y su hijo. Dios, era hermoso, tenía el cabello color castaño y ansiaba mucho tenerlo en sus brazos pero aún debía esperar. Y, tal vez, mientras esperaba, debía pensar un poco las cosas.

* * *

-¿Este es el niño?-preguntó Odín con desdén y Tom apretó los dientes.

-Él es Edward, tu nieto-el hombre lo miró con indiferencia antes de volver a pasear su mirada por la casa.

-¿Cambiaste la mansión Stark por esta pocilga?

-¡Odín!-reprendió Frigga, frunciéndole el ceño a su esposo pero Tom la detuvo con una mano.

-Cambiaría mil veces la mansión Stark por este lugar, padre.

-Siempre tuviste una mente tan simple-dijo mirándolo con decepción.

-Que bien que no sea tu opinión la que me importa-Odín parpadeó rápidamente, sorprendido-. Tengo todo lo que quiero, padre, un hombre que me ama, un hijo maravilloso y saludable, una casa en la que vivir y una familia que me ha dado más de lo que tú jamás me diste-Tom sonrió con tristeza-. Siempre intenté ser mejor para tí, ser ese hijo que tanto querías que fuera, te dejé manipular mi vida hasta hacerla completamente miserable al casarme con Anthony. Pero no más, por fin encontré a dónde pertenezco y si no te gusta, ahí está la puerta-dijo señalándola, Odín se quedó parado en el medio de la sala completamente atónito.

-Thomas.

-No, padre-cortó él y abrió la puerta-, es hora de que te vayas de MI casa-Odín miró hacia Frigga pero ella evitó su mirada, el hombre se removió con incomodidad antes de salir a paso fuerte de la casa.

-¡Oh, cariño!-dijo Frigga, abrazándolo, Tom le respondió con fuerza, respirando agitadamente, Frigga tenía lágrimas en los ojos-Estoy muy orgullosa de tí, Tom, siempre lo he estado y siempre lo estaré, cariño.

-Gracias, mamá-dijo el moreno antes de que ella se fuera con Odín.

* * *

Loki dejó que Tony pasara a la casa en silencio, una semana había pasado en la que Tom y él habían trabajado en un horario de visita que concordara con los horarios de Tony (Pepper también había estado involucrada). Las cosas habían estado tensas entre ellos,  una semana de tenso silencio, siempre comunicándose a través de otros y hoy se encontraba en la casa solo porque Tom y Chris habían salido a visitar a Jane y a Thor, diciendo que regresarían en tres horas que eran parte del horario.

-¿Puedo... puedo cargarlo?-preguntó Tony suavemente y Loki intentó con muchas fuerzas no ponerse a la defensiva, tomó a Ian con cuidado y lo acomodó en Tony con delicadeza fijándose que lo tenía bien sujeto. La cara de adoración que se formó en Tony hizo que su corazón se acelerara con fuerza, ahí estaban las dos personas que más amaba en este mundo y era una visión hermosa-Es tan pequeño...-susurró Tony, maravillado.

-Lo sé-asintió. Pasaron el tiempo hablando estrictamente del bebé, el terreno aún no estaba muy firme y ninguno de los dos quería cometer otro error, Loki le enseñó a Tony como darle el biberón y cambiarle el pañal, la cara de absoluto horror que se dibujó en su rostro hizo que Loki riera con fuerza por primera vez en meses aunque un pinchazo de dolor en el vientre lo hizo calmarse. Para cuando Tom y Chris volvieron, el tiempo había pasado rápidamente y Tony parecía reacio a soltar a su bebé, Loki sintió que el corazón se le apretaba pero habían establecido reglas y si querían que las cosas quedaran cordiales entonces tenían que sujetarse a ellas.

El tiempo empezó a pasar rápido para ellos, un mes se fue casi sin que lo notaran y Loki y Tony habían creado una rutina que los acercaba cada vez más, celebraron el primer mes de Edward y luego el de Ian, habían más sonrisas entre ellos, la mirada de Tony seguía a Loki a cualquier lado, Loki mantenía su sonrisa un poco más. Los demás estaban esperanzados de que esto signifique que por fin se van a dejar de tonterías y estarán juntos, de verdad merecían estar juntos.

* * *

-Hey-saludó Chris, dándole un suave beso-¿Y Eddie?

-Durmiendo-dijo Tom con una sonrisa-, parece que para más tiempo dormido que despierto.

-Igual que todos los bebés-sonrió el rubio y se sentó a lado del moreno en la cama-Tom, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte-el moreno lo miró con curiosidad-. Recibí una oferta de trabajo hace unos días, para dirigir el área pediatrica de un hospital, sería un mejor sueldo, estaríamos mejor acomodados y todo...

-¿Pero?-dijo mirándolo con perspicacia, Chris suspiró.

-Es en Canadá-Tom se quedó muy callado-. Sé que tenemos a nuestros amigos y familia aquí, Tom, pero creo que esto podría ser algo bueno para nosotros y no es como si no los fuéramos a volver a ver ¿no? Loki vendrá a visitar o nosotros vendremos un fin de semana y nos veremos, aparte podemos llamarnos todo el tiempo y hacer una noche en la que nos veamos todos y...

-Chris...-lo cortó Tom, poniéndole una mano en la boca, el rubio lo miró y el moreno le sonrió-Está bien.

-¿... Qué?

-Dije que está bien-repitió el moreno.

-¿Estás... estás seguro?-Tom suspiró.

-De hecho, yo también quería hablarte de algo, conseguí trabajo en la revista de Loki pero querían ubicarme en la sucursal de Canadá, les dije que me lo pensaría.

-Eso es... eso es... ¡Genial!-sonrió Chris y lo abrazó, dándole un beso en la frente-seremos muy felices.

-Lo sé.

* * *

-¿Se van?-preguntó Loki, su mirada perpleja al igual que la de Tony que tenía a Ian en sus brazos.

-A Chris y a mí nos has ofrecido trabajo en Canadá, creemos que será algo bueno para nosotros.

-Pero... pero...-Tom se sentó a lado de Loki y tomó sus manos.

-Has estado en todo para mí, me diste la libertad de encontrar el amor, de formar una familia, cuidaste a Chris toda tu vida, te esforzaste hasta lo máximo para darle lo mejor...-miró a Chris de soslayo y sonrió-Creo que es tiempo de que aprendamos a cuidarnos por nosotros mismos, dar el último paso para madurar-Tony los miró fijamente, pensando en las palabras que habían dicho y Loki abrazó a Tom con fuerza.

-Los voy a extrañar muchísimo-dijo mientras se levantaba para abrazar a su hermano-y si se les ocurre dejar de comunicarse siquiera un solo día ¡Lo van a lamentar!-los dos se rieron, asegurando que eso no pasaría. Cuando Tony y Loki se quedaron solos, el castaño se sentó suavemente a su lado y puso su mano en su hombro.

-¿Estás bien?-Loki asintió.

-Es solo que... Chris siempre fue mi responsabilidad, puse toda mi vida para cuidarlo y... supongo que me siento triste y alegre a la vez de que tome esta decisión, sé que Tom lo ama como a nadie y ahora tienen a Eddie para completar su felicidad.

-Tú siempre serás parte de ellos ¿sabes? Que se vayan no significa de repente que tú ya no seas parte de su familia, siempre serás familia y ellos siempre te agradecerán todo lo que has hecho por ellos-Loki lo miró fijamente y sonrió.

-Gracias, Tony-el castaño le mantuvo la mirada y sonrió.

-Y... ahora que se van y bueno, creo... 

-¿Sí?-preguntó Loki suavemente.

-Quiero preguntarte si te gustaría mudarte a la torre conmigo... con Ian, claro, no es que lo vayas a dejar, no es eso a lo que me refería, si no... quiero decir, los dos, no solo uno... solo que...-Loki observó con una leve sonrisa como Tony se sonrojaba y balbuceaba.

-Sí me gustaría-Tony se calló de repente y le sonrió, esa noche se despidió con un leve beso en su mejilla y su gran sonrisa. Loki hizo el camino hacia su cuarto y ausentemente se agachó a recorrer una manta de Ian que se había caído, un dolor agudo le recorrió el vientre y tuvo que respirar hondamente para que pasara. Tenía que recordar ir donde Katrina para ver lo del dolor, le daba la sensación de que eso no era normal.

* * *

**Dos meses después...**

La despedida de Chris, Tom y Eddie fue emotiva, todos estuvieron en el aeropuerto con regalos, recomendaciones, llantos, risas y fue un gran caos, Loki se sintió melancólico mientras los veía irse y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando el avión despegó pero Tony tomó su mano y Loki sintió que todo estaría bien, que su hermano y su cuñado estarían bien. Loki se mudó a la mansión, Ian se había acostumbrado rápidamente al lugar, Tony pasaba más tiempo en la casa que en cualquier otro lado y Loki se sentía feliz, puede que nada hubiera pasado entre ellos pero sentía que tal vez pronto pasaría, había una tensión muy fuerte entre ellos y estaba definitivamente seguro que era sexual y que ambos iban a caer pronto en ella.

-Recuerde que hoy hacen el mantenimiento de ascensores, Sr. Loki-dijo Jarvis mientras tomaba su chaqueta.

-Tranquilo, Jarvis, no voy a salir de aquí-dijo Loki con diversión-anda a recojer a Tony de una vez, ya casi debe haber llegado al aeropuerto. Jarvis le sonrió y salió del lugar, Loki se ocupó a sí mismo en ver a Ian, bañarlo, cambiarlo y alimentarlo, el pequeño era demasiado tranquilo para ser hijo de quién era, estaba dormido en un santiamén en su cuna. El celular de Loki sonó con un mensaje y lo abrió enseguida.

 _"Estoy aburrido. Natasha está en una reunión hasta tarde. ¿Bajas un momento? Clint."_ Loki resopló, tomó uno de los monitores y se movió hacia las escaleras, bajó distraídamente, pensando si debía recibir a Tony con un beso por fin sí o no, el monitor resbaló de sus mano por su distracción y Loki soltó un suspiro hastiado mientras se inclinaba a recojerlo, un fuerte dolor lo dejó sin aire, haciéndolo tambalearse y Loki soltó un grito cuando cayó por las escaleras. Eran golpes por todos lados, dolor, gruñidos o quejidos, a Loki le pareció creer escuchar que alguien decía su nombre pero todo le dolía, la negrura quería envolverlo y sus fuerzas se desplomaron rápidamente cediendo a ella.

* * *

Tony tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, había salido a un rápido viaje de dos días por una empresa en Chicago que le estaba dando problemas, extrañaba terriblemente a Ian y a Loki, se había acostumbrado a levantarse en la noche como un reloj para alimentar a Ian y arroparlo para dormir y a poder darle un beso en la mejilla a Loki antes de irse. Las cosas iban de maravilla con Loki, hace poco había ido con Bruce a escoger un anillo, no iba a esperar más, iba a proponérselo esa misma noche. Su celular sonó y Tony miró quién era antes de contestar.

-Juro que no despedí a nadie mientras estaba ahí, Pep, cualquier cosa que te hayan dicho es completamente mentira-hubo solo silencio en la otra línea y Tony se tensó inmediatamente-¿Pepper?

- _Tony..._ -la voz de la rubia sonaba temblorosa y Tony podía sentir que estaba llorando.

-Pepper ¿qué sucede?

- _Tony...-_ gimoteó la rubia- _Tony, es Loki..._

Y eso bastó para derrumbar su mundo una vez más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente es el último capítulo gente y luego un epílogo lleno de dulce a mi parecer. Para los que leen mis otros fics, Manos Vacías será retomado después de este y mañana publico el primer capítulo de la secuela de It Started Out With A Kiss que se llama How Did It End Up Like This.
> 
> Leet.


	20. Capítulo 19

Tony tomó la mano de Loki entre las suyas con cuidado, las palabras de los demás se escuchaban ahogadas para él y solo captaba partes  _"... una infección fuerte... perdió mucha sangre... no ha retomado la conciencia... solo esperar..."_   Nada tenía sentido en su mente, no podía encontrarle ningún significado a lo que decían, solo sabía que hace tres días que Loki no había despertado cuando se esperaba que retomara conciencia en el día dos. Sus amigos habían pasado por su lado, diciendo palabras que no le traían ningún consuelo, lo único que lo sacaba de su mutismo era cuando Tom llegaba con Ian, pasaba horas jugando con su hijo, sentado a lado del moreno. Loki empezó a reaccionar a estímulos al quinto día y abrió los ojos en la tarde del sexto día. 

-Hey, ojos verdes-saludó Tony suavemente, el moreno lo miró unos instantes, parpadeando adormiladamente.

-Hey...-contestó suavemente antes de volver a dormirse. Pasaron dos días más para que Loki pudiera reaccionar completamente, Tony se encontraba parado a su lado con Ian en sus brazos mientras que Loki estaba sentado en su cama, mirando a Katrina.

-Te has salvado de una, enano-le dijo la mujer, sonriéndole suavemente-. Tu operación de parto te había dejado una infección grave en el cuerpo, por eso sentías dolor, dígamos que esta caída te ha salvado, si hubiera pasado más tiempo estarías séptico para este momento, tus órganos irían colapsando uno a uno y no habría nada más que hacer-Tony y Loki se miraron asustados por un momento y el castaño tomó la mano del moreno fuertemente-. Por la caída, te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza que causó una pequeña hemorragia pero pudimos controlarla, ahora solo tenemos que monitorearte porque despertaste un poco más tarde de lo que pensamos y queremos tener el máximo cuidado esta vez ¿no?

-Gracias por todo, Katrina.

-Es mi trabajo, enano, tú solo trata de ser menos torpe-Loki le sacó la lengua infantilmente y ella se marchó. Loki alzó los brazos para recibir a Ian y Tony se lo pasó con una sonrisa, se sentó a observarlos, estaba bastante seguro que lucía como un idiota pero no lo podía evitar.

-¡Aquí llega tía Tasha!-los dos se giraron y le sonrieron a Natasha.

-Natasha, es bueno verte-sonrió.

-A tí también, despierto, claro-dijo ella, moviendo las cejas-Bueno, he venido a llevarme a este pequeño a darse un bañito, cambiarse y luego regresar aquí con sus papis-dijo ella mientras extendía los brazos-Tom está con Eddie en su control de mes así que yo voy a llevarme a esta belleza para engreírlo un ratito.

-¿Solo un rato?-replicó él enarcando una ceja, ella sonrió culpablemente.

-Tal vez un poco más-los tres se rieron, Loki le dio un beso en la frente y se lo pasó, Tony acarició su cabecita y también lo besó con gentileza. Natasha se despidió de ambos y los dejó solos, Loki se sentó contra las almohadas soltando un largo suspiro, aún estaba algo cansado de la operación pero se sentía mejor, ese dolor en el vientre que lo había estado persiguiendo se había marchado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Tony con suavidad, sentándose a su lado.

-Mejor, cansado pero mejor-replicó él. Tony tomó su mano entre las suyas y Loki sintió su respiración atrapada en la garganta.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte y creo que he sido un idiota por no habertelo dicho antes, todo este problema que tuvimos...-suspiró-. Creo que Pepper tenía razón, había estado tan ocupado culpando a todos los demás que ignoré mis propias culpas, fue más fácil refugiarme en el enojo que intentar conversar de todo lo que sucedió y... créeme cuando fui a tu casa ese día jamás pensé en demandarte pero a veces digo idioteces, no pienso en lo que digo, solo... salen tonterías de mi boca y empiezo a mezclar todo y... -Loki rio en voz baja y Tony lo miró.

-Estás divagando, Tony-le dijo sonriéndole con afecto, Tony se inclinó un poco hacia él y el moreno dejó de reír, volviendo a quedarse sin respiración. Tony acarició suavemente su mejilla y se inclinó hasta que sus labios se acercaron hasta posarse suavemente sobre los de Loki, el moreno sintió el corazón acelerado y correspondió con lentitud a la caricia. 

-Te amo-dijo Tony cuando se separaron, apoyando su frente sobre la del moreno-. Lo sigo haciendo y te he extrañado todos estos meses, quise convencerme que todo era parte de una mentira, que nada fue real pero sabía dentro de mí que no podía haber sido fingido, que esas sonrisas, esas palabras, eso besos...-volvió a besarlo un poco más fuerte y Loki apoyó sus manos en cuello-que tú también sentías lo mismo por mí, que me amabas como yo lo hacía.

-Te amo, Tony, te amo, te amo...-volvieron a besarse, lentamente, simplemente disfrutando el hecho de que podían hacerlo.

-Casi muero cuando supe que habías tenido un accidente y después demorabas tanto en despertar que temía lo peor, solo Ian lograba sacarme una sonrisa.

-Estoy bien, Tony-sonrió Loki-, todo está bien ahora, lo prometo-el castaño le sonrió y lo abrazó, dejando un suave beso en su sien.

* * *

-Es el bebé más hermoso del mundo-dijo Natasha, caminado con Ian en sus brazos.

-Lo sé y es muy tranquilo-dijo Clint con una sonrisa, ella asintió.

-Bueno, recojamos esos papeles rápidos porque este niño tiene que tomar un bañito-dijo.

-Lo dejé en la oficina, aún deben estar ahí-dijo el castaño, giraron una esquina y casi se chocan de lleno con Steve y Bucky.

-Oh, Clint, Natasha, es un gusto verlos-saludó el rubio con una sonrisa amable luego miró al bebé con cara de sorpresa-¿Y ese bebé?

-Es el hijo de Tony, Ian-el rubio se quedó con la boca abierta un momento.

-¿Qué?

-¿...Natalia?-la pelirroja alzó la cabeza con rapidez.

-¿Soldier?-ambos se miraban sorprendidos.

-¿Dijiste Natalia?-preguntó Clint y la pelirroja se tensó.

-Mala pronunciación ¿no?-dijo mirando fijamente a Bucky y este asintió despacio.

-Eh, sí, he estado mucho tiempo afuera antes y hay varias cosas que se me han quedado pegadas.

-Oh...-asintió Clint, no luciendo muy convencido.

-¿Los conoces?-preguntó Steve.

-Claro, trabajo con Clint y Bruce.

-¿Y a Natasha?-ambos se miraron rápidamente.

-Una vez tuve que ir al trabajo de Clint, la semana pasada, de hecho-dijo la pelirroja-, me tropecé con él y algunos papeles se me cayeron, Barnes fue muy amable y me ayudó a recogerlos.

-Sip, exactamente eso-replicó el hombre con una sonrisa encantadora que hizo sonreír al rubio instantáneamente-Bueno, Stevie y yo nos vamos, tenemos que ir a una reunión, fue un gusto saludarlos-dijo y se llevó al rubio de ahí con rapidez. Natasha distrajo a Clint con un montón de cosas de bebé pero esa pequeña duda no se fue de la mente del castaño.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro que estás bien?-volvió a preguntar Tom.

-Tom, lo juro, estoy perfecto-replicó Loki.

-Si me entero que me has mentido te irá muy mal, Hemsworth-Loki solo se rio.

-Sigue intentando intimidarme, Odinson, tal vez algún día funcione-ambos sonrieron. Tony se acercó a ellos con Ian en sus brazos y Chris venía justo detrás con Eddie.

-Es hora de irnos-dijo el rubio y el moreno sonrió luego abrazó fuertemente a Loki.

-Llámame para lo que necesites ¿sí?

-Lo prometo-dijo el moreno luego abrazó despacio a su hermano y le dio un beso en la frente a su sobrino.

-Cuídate, hermanito, llama seguido ¿sí?

-Tú también, rubio-Tom le sonrió a Tony, sorprendiéndolo y lo abrazó rápidamente.

-Sabes lo que sucederá si vuelves a dañarlo ¿no?-el castaño le sonrió.

-No se me ocurriría jamás-Tom lo analizó con la mirada y sonrió satisfecho, luego besó a Ian con cariño. Chris se despidió de Tony y de Ian y luego la pequeña familia se marchó.

-Voy a extrañarlos mucho-dijo Loki, apoyándose en el abrazo de Tony.

-Lo sé, pero podemos visitarlos apenas lo digas-el moreno sonrió y asintió, mirando como el avión se alejaba por la venta, después de un momento, Tony besó su mejilla y lo miró con tanto amor que Loki no podía creer que él inspiraba todo eso-¿Vamos a casa?-Loki suspiró y sonrió con alegría.

-A casa.

* * *

Fin.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El finaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal! No puedo creerlo que ya estemos aquí, ha pasado no sé cuántos meses pero gracias a todos los que me siguieron. No se emocionen, todavía falta el epílogo que estará en el fin de semana si tengo suerte. Saludos y gracias a todos!


	21. Epílogo

Loki entró en el pequeño café, miró alrededor y sonrió cuando vio a la persona que lo esperaba. Se acercó con rapidez y el hombre se levantó al notarlo, sonriendo enormemente.

-¡Hogun!-saludó Loki con alegría, abrazándolo.

-Loki, es muy bueno verte-sonrió el moreno, ambos se sentaron en la mesita y ordenaron unos cafés.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-¿Lo dices por la única semana en la que no hemos hablado?-preguntó enarcando una ceja y Hogun se rio.

-Las semanas son largas, pueden haber pasado varias cosas-Loki negó con la cabeza con diversión.

-No mucho, Ian aprendió a decir "pa" y Tony y yo estamos discutiendo para saber a quién se lo dice pero parece que es para los dos-Hogun se rio entre dientes.

-Las contradicciones de ser padre-Loki sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su café recién llegado.

-¿Cómo está Lorelei?

-Bien, hemos decidido regresar a New York y establecernos aquí, SHIELD nos ha ofrecido un trabajo gracias a la recomendación del Dr. Selvig, pensamos casarnos aquí.

-¡Eso me recuerda! ¿Dónde está?-preguntó estirando la mano, Hogun volvió a reírse y puso en su mano un sobre color perla-¡Son hermosas!

-Lorelei escogió todo, lo único que he podido escoger yo hasta ahora es el pastel.

-Entonces debo evitar el pastel-Hogun le entrecerró los ojos y ambos empezaron a reírse-. Es muy bueno verte, en serio.

-A tí también, Lokes ¿Cómo te está tratando ese riquillo?-Loki lo miró con diversión mal disimulada.

-Pues... ese "riquillo", está tratándome bien, hemos logrado mantener una relación en la que nos retamos todo el tiempo pero no nos matamos-Loki sonrió, mirando hacia su café-. Es más de lo que jamás pensé que tendría.

-Tú te mereces lo mejor, Lokes-dijo tomando su mano.

-Tú también, ya que estamos-ambos se rieron de nuevo. Se quedaron conversando una hora más antes de despedirse e ir por caminos diferentes, ninguno se dio cuenta de el hombre en el carro con una cámara en la mano.

* * *

Tony y Pepper estaban en la oficina, revisando los últimos contratos que tienen con SHIELD cuando un mensaje llegó a la computadora del castaño.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Pepper con curiosidad.

-Es la seguridad de Loki-dijo mientras abría el correo, fue viendo lo que había y su rostro iba ensombreciéndose cada vez más. Finalmente, golpeó la mesa con un puño y salió de la oficina a paso rápido, ignorando los llamados de Pepper. La rubia rodeó el escritorio y miró el correo, fotos de Loki con un hombre que ella reconoció de la función de caridad de la iglesia hace más de un año, estaban conversando, en una él le está tomando de la mano y también salían abrazados.

-Oh, Tony...-murmuró, esperando que el castaño no hiciera alguna tontería.

* * *

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?-preguntó Natasha, apoyándose en el barandal del techo, dándole la espalda a la grandiosa vista de New York.

-Hemos sido requeridos-replicó Bucky, apoyando sus manos en la baranda.

-¿Por qué?-el moreno le extendió un file y ella lo tomó rápidamente, lo leyó y se quedó congelada en la última página-¿Viva?

-Parece ser que habían personas aquí que trabajaban para ella, la ocultaron pero ahora ha vuelto, las cámaras la captaron en uno de los robos de los cargamentos de armas. Están los dos ahí.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?-Bucky se giró y la miró fijamente.

-Han llamado a todo el equipo.

-¿Qué va a suceder con nuestras vidas aquí, Buck?

-Se acabó nuestro pequeño tiempo de paz, Natalia-ella soltó el aire con fuerza, sin poder creerlo. Sus dientes se apretaron al igual que sus puños y fulminó hacia la vista que tenía adelante.

-Voy a destruirla-gruñó-. Amora no va a quitarme mi vida, no otra vez-Bucky pusó una mano en su hombro y guardó silencio.

* * *

Loki llegó a la casa y fue de frente a saludar a Ian que estaba jugando con Clint en el cuarto. 

-¡Hola, hermoso, volví!

-¡Pa! ¡Pa!-decía el niño, alzando los brazos, Loki lo cargó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-¿Todo bien por aquí, Clint?

-Sip, ya sabes que adoro quedarme con él-dijo el castaño sonriendo-¿Cómo te fue con Hogun?

-Bien, me dio la invitación a su boda, dice que él y Lorelei van a instalarse aquí, SHIELD les ofreció trabajo-Clint le sonrió e iba a responder cuando la puerta se abrió fuertemente, los dos se sobresaltaron y se giraron para mirar a un muy furioso Tony.

-Clint, llévate a Ian un momento-gruñó, el castaño miró a Loki y tomó al bebé antes de salir del cuarto-¿Puedes explicarme por qué demonios te has estado viendo con el que fue tu amante?

-¿Qué?-preguntó, sorprendido.

-Tu seguridad  me mandó fotos de ustedes juntos ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Ya no estás feliz conmigo? ¿Quieres volver a tener un maldito amante? A puesto que él se ofreció corriendo apenas le dijiste que estabas aburrido, me pregunto con qué tendré que comprarlo esta vez.

-Tony ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?-preguntó, sintiéndose cada vez más molesto-¿Has estado espiándome?

-¡No te estaba espiando! Solo quería tenerte seguro, por cualquier  cosa que pasara no sabía que iba a atraparte con tu amante.

-¡Óyeme, no te permito!-le gritó Loki, su furia aumentando rápidamente.

-¿Tu no me permites, qué? ¡Tienes un maldito amante! ¿Y qué de nuestro hijo? ¿Has pensando en él? ¿En cómo le afectará tener a padres separados?-gritó el castaño con frustración-Voy a matar a ese maldito ¡Voy a matarlo!-dijo saliendo apresuradamente del cuarto.

-¡Tony, no!-gritó Loki y salió tras él.

* * *

-¡Llegué! Lo siento, sé que vengo tarde, es solo que esta galería me tomó más tiempo de ver y...-dijo Tom mientras entraba en la casa pero se quedó callado cuando llegó a la sala y una sonrisa de ternura se dibujó en su rostro. Chris y Eddie estaban dormidos en el mueble, el rubio sujetaba con un brazo a su hijo sobre su pecho y el pequeño estaba que babeaba toda la parte frontal de la camisa de su padre-. Chris, despierta-dijo con suavidad mientras tomaba a Eddie entre sus brazos, el rubio se despertó con el movimiento y lo miró somñolientamente.

-Llegaste, nos estábamos preocupando-dijo con un bostezo.

-Lo siento, amor-dijo con suavidad mientras ambos caminaban hacia el cuarto de Eddie y lo acostaban, al menos el pequeño ya estaba con su pijama. Ambos padres le dieron un beso en la frente y salieron con cuidado.

-¿Qué pasó, entonces?-preguntó Chris mientras se cambiaba de polo.

-Oh, este artista es muy bueno, había mucho que ver para incluir, demoré un poco más de lo que pensé.

-Bueno, tienes suerte de que yo haya estado aquí, entonces-dijo Chris con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Siempre voy a tener suerte de que tú estés aquí, Chris, te amo-dijo el moreno, el rubio le sonrió con dulzura y lo besó con suavidad.

* * *

Tony entró intempestivamente en la oficina de SHIELD, sobresaltando a Phill Culson y a Hogun que se encontraban adentro.

-¡Eres un maldito!-dijo señalando a Hogun.

-¿Stark?-Loki entró en ese momento, respirando agitadamente y se puso frente al castaño.

-Tony, tienes que detenerte ¡Pareces un loco!

-¡Sal del medio, voy a matarlo! ¡Él es MÍO!-dijo pero Loki no lo dejó pasar, una mujer pelirroja entró en esos momentos y miró a todos a su alrededor.

-Hogun ¿está todo bien?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Oh, tú debes ser Lorelei, es u gusto conocerte, soy Loki-dijo el moreno, sin moverse de dónde estaba.

-¡Oh! Hogun me ha hablado mucho de ti, es un gusto por fin conocerte-sonrió la mujer, acercándose-. Hogun me dijo que se vieron hoy ¿te entregó la invitación?

-Sí, excelente elección, por cierto, hermosa tarjeta.

-Gracias-sonrió la pelirroja. Tony gruñó con confusión y Loki se giró a mirarlo con furia.

-Oh, perdón, déjame presentarte de mi muy idiota pareja. Tony Stark, ella es Lorelei, futura esposa de Hogun a quién me encontré esta mañana después de que regresara al país para que me entregara la invitación de su boda-Tony se quedó quieto instantáneamente, su cara pálida-. Hogun, lamento todo esto; Lorelei, encantado de conocerte; Phill-dijo mirando al hombre que enarcó una ceja-, lamento el desorden.

-¿Lo conoces?-murmuró Tony pero Loki lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Sí, trabajo con él, ahora vámonos antes de que me acuses de algo más-dijo saliendo del lugar y Tony salió justo detrás.

-Loki...

-No quiero oírte, Stark... realmente no quiero-dijo, caminando más rápido, Tony soltó un suspiro y se pegó en la cabeza ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan idiota?

* * *

-¿Está todo bien, Bucky?-preguntó Steve, sobresaltando al moreno.

-¿Eh?

-Pareces perdido en tus pensamientos.

-... Solo cansado, muchas cosas que hacer, sabes que odio los papeleos-dijo con una sonrisa un poquito forzada, el rubio lo miró con preocupación, de una manera que siempre hacía que Bucky le dijera cualquier cosa que quisiera pero esta vez no podía hacerlo, no podía ponerlo en peligro por saber demás-¿Sabes que te quiero?-le preguntó mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura, juntándolo a su pecho. Steve sonrió.

-¿En serio?-dijo, mordiéndose levemente el labio.

-Sí, mucho, mucho...-lo besó con suavidad y Steve se derritió en sus brazos. Era tan diferente de cuándo había estado con Tony, Bucky siempre había sabido acelerar su corazón solo con una mirada.

-Yo también te quiero-respondió y Bucky lo abrazó, ocultando su mirada de preocupación.

* * *

-¡Escúchame, por favor!-dijo Tony mientras entraban en la torre.

-¡No! ¡Aléjate de mí!-replicó Loki, entrando al cuarto de ambos y sacando una maleta. 

-No te vayas, Loki, te lo ruego, sé que soy un imbécil pero al verte con ese tipo, simplemente todo se me movió, sé lo cerca que estuviste de dejarme por él y no pude evitar asustarme, yo...

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntó girando hacia él.

-Los escuché hablando en el baile de caridad, antes de que me anunciara-Loki soltó una risa incrédula.

-Es por eso que hiciste esa gran escena ¿no?-Tony asintió con la cabeza baja, Loki negó con la cabeza y empezó a sacar ropa.

-Es increíble que después de todo lo que ha pasado creas que sería capaz de dejarte, te amo, Tony, eres el padre de mi hijo, jamás te engañaría. Pero esta desconfianza de parte tuyo...

-Loki, por favor-dijo Tony y se puso de rodillas en el suelo.

-No seas ridículo, Tony, párate.

-No-Tony buscó en su bolsillo y sacó el anillo que venía cargando por todos lados desde hace dos meses.

-¿... Qué...?-Loki se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Compré esto en la semana antes de tu caída, estaba tan nervioso de hacerlo que terminaba posponiéndolo todas las veces, pensando que tal vez no aceptarías, que yo no era suficiente para tí... Pero no me importa más, te amo, te quiero a mí lado y lucharé contra todas las personas que tenga que luchar para tenerte a mi lado. Si te casas conmigo, te juro que jamás volveré a desconfiar de ti, viviré solo para amarte a tí y a nuestro hijo, seré una mejor persona cada día solo para ser un poco merecedor de todo lo que tú eres, te amo, Loki, moriría si no te tengo a mi lado-las lágrimas se habían acumulado en los ojos de Loki-¿Te casarías conmigo?

-...-se mordió el labio, se había quedado sin palabras, así que asintió lentamente. Tony creyó que el corazón se le saldría en ese momento mientras deslizaba el anillo de oro en su dedo.

-Eres un idiota, Tony-murmuró Loki, agachándose a su nivel-pero eres MI idiota-el castaño le sonrió y se besaron.

Pues... parece que hay boda.

* * *

... ¿Fin?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todas las personas que siguieron esta historia, y si les parece que hay cabos sueltos y es un final abierto pues... no tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué significará ;)


End file.
